This Time Around Part II
by lkdaswani
Summary: It is finally time for King Merlin/Emrys to go to Camelot and embrace his destiny. Though he has solved many problems there are still a few that threaten the Prophecy of the Once and Future King and Emrys from being fulfilled. Come and be a part of this journey with Merlin and Arthur where they get new but similar starts but a completely different ending. Merlin/Arthur slash.
1. CH-1 Magic arrives in Camelot

**Magic Arrives in Camelot**

 **CAMELOT**  
 _Arthur_

Arthur had been having an amazing couple of days this past week. His emotional and physical life were both on track, his training had been going well, his hunts were usually successful and according to his father's instructions they had finally caught a sorcerer.

That was what his father _thought_ …. but in all honesty, they had not been able to even find let alone catch a sorcerer and thus Arthur had brought someone worthy of the guillotine.

The man that was to be executed at dawn was named… _Kanen_.  
Now Kanen was no sorcerer… _nooo_. But he wasn't an innocent man either. He was a rapist, a bandit and a thief. Arthur had caught him raiding a village close to the border and had taken him prisoner, while out on border checks.  
He was guilty of raping young girls, murdering innocent men for no reason and stealing food from the hungry.

Arthur could not think of anyone else more deserving of the punishment.

Arthur had been the sole witness that saw Kanen perform sorcery. _Or lack thereof_ , but no one would have guts enough to question the word of the prince, now will they?  
He turns his head and sees a familiar figure coming towards him- and then corrects himself, no one would question the Prince, _except_ ,  
"Morgana," he greets his personal Satan. And gets…. _slapped_ for his trouble.

Arthur jerks in surprise.

No matter how much he pretends to be a tough guy, Morgana's slaps always hurt.  
He grits his teeth and whips his head towards her angrily.  
"What was that for?!" His voice is low... but anger shines from each syllable.

"I heard that you wanted a gift for your birthday, well there you go." Morgana snarks and when Arthur's disbelief must have shown on his face, she continued,  
"You _deserve_ such a gift, I heard that you brought another innocent sorcerer for your dear father to execute in celebration of your birthday. An _innocent_ man, Arthur." Morgana has tears of anger filling her eyes,  
"Even if he is a sorcerer he doesn't have to be… _guilty_." A tear slips down her face, which she angrily wipes off her face and Arthur's anger fades a little.

"He is not." He replies and Morgana whips her head towards him, raising her hand again to slap him once more. He catches her at the wrist though and drags her to a hidden alcove.  
"He is not a sorcerer but he _is_ guilty. He is a bandit, a rapist and a murderer."

Morgana who had been furiously trying to get her writs out of his grip, suddenly stops and listens, and Arthur asks her imploringly "Tell me he does not deserve it." he knew Morgana hated injustice- she had been the one person who he had thought would support him in this little act of rebellion...

"He is not a… _sorcerer_?" Morgana asks him hesitantly, still stuck on the off-handedly mentioned comment.

"No...," he replied and when Morgana started smirking, he hurriedly added, "We couldn't find one." But she still smirked.  
She knew that Arthur could find _anything_. Even things that did not exist if he put his mind to it, let alone a sorcerer. This fact alone would mean that Arthur had not looked _hard enough_ for a sorcerer. For an innocent to kill just to please his father- in her eyes this was _growth_.

She will never say it but she was glad that Arthur was finally becoming his own man.  
Also, It was about time! She had seen Uther rule unjustly and hypocritically for so long.  
Even as a child she had disliked the King but once her father died- _because of Uther_ \- she had been forced to spend the rest of her days in Camelot with the person who had been responsible for her being an orphan.

Arthur just huffs and leaves Morgana to her smirking and goes to Gaius, he has been needing some massage oil. His shoulder aches from the weight training yesterday and also… he had finished his last bottle on Gwen.

His first picnic with the maid had been amazing, to say the least. They had gotten along really well and had met thrice since then- well _'Met'_ was an umbrella term for all the stuff that they had been up to.

She had promised to give him a special _gift_ for his birthday. Tonight. He thought about it with excitement.  
He hoped that they would finally move forward from what they had done the last time, cover or rather _uncover_ all the bases on his birthday.

But even if they didn't, he'd like to be ready for anything... and thus the oil.

He enters the physician's chambers and doesn't immediately spot Gaius. He follows the clunking noises to a room he swears he has never seen before.  
Attached to Gaius's chambers is another chamber that is actually just as big and spacious, even better- it has a window which provides the perfect view of Camelot and its market. There were cupboards and a bed in perfect shape- all in all, it was a _very_ nice room. Not the prince's chambers but it could be as big as knights and had more furniture than it ought to.

He turns back to the noise of movement - the old Physician seems to be cleaning the space.  
"Sire?" Gaius exclaims when he sees Arthur, "Can I help you with something?"

The old man was still acting wary. Nowadays, the prince only contacted Gaius if he needed some questions answered and usually, those questions were about magic.

"Yes, Gaius." Arthur goes and sits down on the double bed in the new chambers before continuing, "Why have I never seen these chambers?"

Gaius lets the mop fall and sits down to rest his tired feet, one of the two chairs opposite the bed, he then looks around the room and breathes out a sigh.  
"This room used to be where I used to heal magical ailments, _only_. Patients with magical maladies knew to meet me in these chambers and not the outer ones." He cleared his throat before adding, "Once the King outlawed magic, this room was of no more use, hence locked and used as a storeroom."  
Gaius stops there still looking around the room as if remembering, but that does not explain why Arthur is seeing this room now.

"And now?" he asks, why was Gaius cleaning the room now, after 20 years? Why not just let it remain locked- there was no use for it or was there?

A smile spread across the physician's face, unlike any he had ever seen before. Gaius gets up and picks up the mop again, turning away from him to continue cleaning.  
"And _now_ … I have my nephew coming to stay in Camelot. Tomorrow actually!" Gaius was mopping again, not stopping to speak, "He has apparently travelled a lot and is now looking for a stable job."

"A _nephew_?!" Arthur exclaims he didn't know Gaius had a family. He had never before mentioned one.  
"Yes, Sire. My nephew." Looking at Arthur's still shocked face Gaius pauses but continues, "He went missing for a few years and I haven't seen him since he was a wee babe but I often wondered what had become of him…"

After a second, Gaius seems to shake himself from the reverie and adds with a proud smile, "Although, his mother now tells me that he has become a master of many things." He looks around both of the chambers, nods to himself and then adds,

"And since I needed someone here to help out with things- I called him here." Looking at Arthur again, he explains further, "I had taught his mother the art of medicine and science, she tells me that he knows it too- better than her actually. He will be of great help to me here, sire." Gaius finishes as an explanation and Arthur nods.

Gaius was not the oldest man he knew but he was still old and an able-bodied person will be of much use to the physician. But a nephew? He was still having a hard time accepting that Gaius had a family that he didn't know about.

And listening to Gaius, he knew that the physician already thought of his nephew as a god's gift, he sneered mentally. Who knows what kind of a person he was after missing for so many years.

He looked at the physician once again and was shocked to feel a jolt of envy go through him, he couldn't believe himself. He was already jealous of the 'nephew' even before meeting him, but he felt like he had a reason to be.

Arthur had never had a relative that loved him enough to take him in, each of his relatives was a snake looking to take over the throne of Camelot. Gaius was the only one he had trusted to be vulnerable with and now his 'nephew' will come and take Arthur's place. Gaius probably won't need Arthur anymore.

And what kind of a man left his mother alone, if Arthur had a mother, he would have never left her for anything….

He looks back at the physician who had resumed cleaning once more, whistling whilst doing it. Another jolt goes through him, this time of longing. Whoever this 'nephew' was… he was _very_ lucky. To have Gaius _and_ a mother.  
In these days of famine and war- most parents and children died- leaving many children orphans and many parents lacking a child. He quickly gets up and leaves, not wanting to delve any deeper in these dark thoughts on the eve of his birthday.

Hours later when he heard the knock on his chamber doors and saw Guinevere- only then did he realize that not only had he forgotten all about their meeting tonight but also the sole reason of why he had visited Gaius. The oil.

*  
It was the day of his birthday… many people celebrated, forgetting that it was also the day that his mother had died. That Camelot had lost his Queen.

It was the usual gore, people came to Dance and Eat.  
There was going to be entertainment as well for which Arthur had already decided to get piss drunk.  
And to add a cherry on top on this beautiful day, there was going to be one more thing- an execution. 20 years since Magic was banned in Camelot. _Bleh_.  
His father was keener on the execution than his birthday- he could understand. If Arthur loved someone as much as his father had loved his mother… maybe he would have held executions too.

Morris, his servant came as usual- always on time and creepily quiet- thinking that Arthur was still asleep.  
Arthur waited until he heard Morris leave the chambers, after setting his breakfast before getting up to get fresh and get ready for the day.  
He wasn't amazing at getting himself dressed but he usually managed it in 3-to-4 tries.  
The first thing to attend was the execution, the day had started to dawn and his father would expect him to be there for the speech, Birthday or no birthday.  
He quickly donned his Circlet (to the head) and carried his sword with him to the Balcony where his father was going to be giving the speech.

*  
 _Merlin_

For a second he just looks. It is the first time he is actually seeing Camelot.  
Last time when he was here it had been completely dark, he had come in like a thief in the night and left before sunrise. But now… the sun was rising, giving Camelot a halo of its own. No one could dispute that Camelot was beautiful. Magnificent with its turrets and the market… the people.

He had landed Thunder a few minutes ago in the middle of the forest to put a glamour on him- making him seem like a normal everyday horse.  
He mentally sends a message to Thunder to move forward and together they enter the land of Camelot.

On the way, many random thoughts came to his head. But few stood out, like how for 20 years Uther had started this stupid war against magic and achieved _jack shit_. Magic was present more dominantly in Camelot than anywhere else he had been (except Ambrosia). There was magic in every stone that lined the Castle, it was in every speck of green in the gardens. Magic was infused in every drop of water. Camelot was a _temple_ for Magic. Like Ambrosia was…. he could sense the history that had formed Camelot into the Kingdom it was now.

As magic itself, he could feel as each speck of dust jumped in joy recognizing his presence. Animals came out of their shelter to greet him, fawns, ducks, rabbits and funnily enough- multitudes of _merlin_ birds. It was like they knew what was about to come.  
In the past, his entry to Camelot had felt _momentous_ …. _this time_ , it felt like coming back home.

When he gets closer to the castle, he hears Uther voice and recognizes it as the speech he had heard when he had entered Camelot in the past. He had hoped that since Ambrosia had been formed that these executions would come to a standstill… but apparently not.  
'20 years since the ban on evil Magic' he hears Uther drone…

Merlin dismounts Thunder and pats him on the side, mentally thanking him for the ride.  
He then pays the stable boy and gives him specific instructions about his diet. Merlin will still come regularly to make sure that Thunder is comfortable and that he is being given enough apples in his diet. Thunder loves apples and also Merlin will make sure that he is not saddled at all times and take him for flights every other day….  
Amidst his worrying, he feels Thunder nuzzle him and mentally chiding him to _'not to worry'_ making Merlin laugh.

He is just stoking Thunder's mane and distractedly listening to Uther's speech when he feels eyes on him, they are burning a hole in his back- with their intensity. He is curious as to who it is and turns his head towards the direction of the stare. Surprisingly, his eyes come to rest on his Golden Prince.  
Arthur's features are not as clear from this far but Merlin is sure that the young prince has seen him and Thunder. Arthur must be admiring his horse… Thunder is definitely a vision.

He jerkily turns away, pats Thunder for the last time and makes his way quickly to the guards stationed around.  
He knows his way around Camelot like he knows his own magic… but he is pretending to be new in Camelot… hence, it won't do well for his cover if he didn't ask for directions.

He quickly asks the way to the physician's chambers, making his demeanour as harmless as he could. The guard points toward the opposite side of the Castle and Merlin makes his way across the courtyard.  
But before he exits, his curiosity makes him pause to see the person who is being executed- as he was sure that at this moment in time Thomas and his mother were selling their magical candles in Ambrosia.  
So, he wanted to find out who actually was being executed, instead.

He looks up towards the executioner's block and his eyes widen in surprise.  
He knows the man being executed, in fact, he had killed this man himself. In the past.

Kanen. This was the man that had lead raiding parties on Ealdor, murdered innocent people and raped young girls.  
He would have turned his head away in sympathy if someone being executed had been an innocent.  
But, now… now he stares straight at the frightened face of the raider.  
He hated executions in general but for this one, he stayed and watched it till the end.

He watches as the headman lands his axe on Kanen's head, watches how on the first hit the head didn't sever completely so the headman axes a still alive Kanen once again- many people wince and look away but he continues watching. Death _should_ be painful for people like Kanen, he hoped all the souls Kanen had tortured will get some peace after this.

Once the courtyard has all but emptied, he slowly looks away from the executioner's block, sending a mental thanks to whoever caught Kanen and then makes his way towards the direction the guard pointed the physician's chambers to be.

He didn't look back, not even once but he could feel his prince's eyes boring into his back again. 'It wasn't the horse he had been looking at then', was Merlin's departing thought.

 _Arthur_

He had made his way to the balcony in record time but his father had already started the speech. He had just nodded to Gaius in greeting and moved onto Morgana to do the same. Only to see that she wasn't doing what she usually did- that was scowling at Uther- but looking at someone in the courtyard.

Arthur followed her line of sight and saw the object of her attention. It was a man (no surprise there), but something was most _striking_ about this man.  
The said man was currently dismounting his magnificent horse in one smooth glide and then seemed to pay the stable boy for the horse's care.  
For a while the man just seemed to shower attention on his horse, then as if feeling eyes on him he suddenly turns his head and looks straight at Arthur.

Arthur would have turned away but he finds that he can't… he swallows instead as his mouth has gone suspiciously dry. Instead of focusing on his father, he focuses on the man who seemed new to Camelot since Arthur saw him asking for directions...

He hasn't been able to take his eyes off the stranger. He is still too far away for Arthur to make out his features but the man looks fit enough to be a knight and given the quality of his horse and the type of clothes he wore… maybe the man was a son of a lord- in Camelot to try out for Knighthood.

That gave Arthur something to look forward to, he needed able-bodied men in his contingent. Maybe he will take the man _under_ him…. His eyes widen at his own thoughts and just for clarification to himself, he shouts in his head. He will take the man under him- _for teaching!_ Not for anything lewd.  
Camelot needed men like this one.

Arthur could tell he was capable just by his gait.

The stranger's gait was confident even in a strange city, he walked more like a King than a lord though.  
Arthur sees the man pause at the execution, sees the stiffness instil in the body when the said person looked at the accused- Arthur knows what that means- the stranger _recognizes_ Kanen.  
That was curious.

He drags his eyes away from the man during the execution but they return to him afterwards.  
He doesn't know why, but this man…. _There was just something about him…._  
He gnaws his lips with his teeth, staring at the doorway the man had disappeared into minutes ago.

Everybody had already left by the time he decided to move away from the Balcony… he must have been standing for much longer than he had thought.  
He frowns and hurriedly makes his way back to his chambers.  
He had much work to do- he needs to send contingents on patrol to look for the Dragon and the Kingdom, needed to train his knights, prepare himself for the feast tonight and remember to ask Gaius for the oil.

This time he will remember.


	2. CH-2 Merlin the Murderer?

Merlin the Murderer?

Chapter Text

 _ **Merlin**_

Merlin knocks loudly, twice.  
He needed to be sure that he won't reveal his magic to Gaius the same way he had in the past life.  
He waits until a familiar voice calls him in and he steps inside the chambers he had once called home for the better part of his young life. Ducking his head to enter, he looks around. Everything still looks exactly the same. The same herbal scent, the similar bubbling of potions and multiple objects that looked straight out of the Black Plague.

He is jarred from his reverie when he hears a familiar voice call out to him, "Yes, how can I help you?"  
Merlin turns to face his mentor that had been like his father for more than 10 years and he has to mentally force his body from jerking.  
He had known that he would see Gaius again but being here again and actually seeing his Mentor's face… his _alive_ mentor's face is apparently more than his conscious mind could handle. Emotions rush to him with every familiar wrinkle in Gaius's face.

Merlin doesn't trust his voice at that moment so he didn't reply, he just slides his bag from his shoulders and passes Gaius the letter he has in his bag. He still has no idea what it says- his mother made him promise to give it straight to Gaius. She had also said that he would trust her word more….

"I don't have my glasses," Gaius says to him, taking the letter anyway and looking at him pointedly. Merlin sighs internally and takes a deep breath before introducing himself.

"I'm Merlin." The old man smiles and looks at Merlin with newer, brighter eyes.  
"Hunith's son?!" He exclaims and Merlin nods, smiling himself. The old man comes forward and wraps Merlin in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you, my boy! We had all thought the worst when you went missing years ago."  
He then pulls back and looks at Merlin again- at arm's length this time.  
"Such a strong man now too!" Gaius pauses, eyebrows furrowing, "But you look older than you should be….,"  
Merlin looks down sheepishly and Gaius withdraws his hands from Merlin's shoulders- making sure that the door is properly locked before turning to address his nephew again.

"Tell me, do you still have your… _gifts_?" Merlin finally raises his eyes from the ground and looks at Gaius- nodding once. The physician's back straightens with alarm but he does not say anything.  
So, Merlin continues.  
"They are in my full control, so you need not worry. I am also very good at hiding, so we won't get caught. I won't cause any trouble for you here Gaius, I promise. My only intention is to find a job and use my knowledge of medicine that I gathered on my travels to help you."  
He explains and he can see the alarm and fear on Gaius's face fade with every word. But the wariness remains.

The old man sighs but smiles and then points to the room behind Merlin.  
"Those are going to be your chambers. You must be tired, go get some rest. We will talk more in the morning"  
Merlin smiles in answer and retreats to the room he will be calling 'his' for the next… he doesn't know how many years. Last time it was 10 long years, he hopes it will be longer this time around.

Outside the room, Gaius kept looking at the door that his nephew had just closed. He was scared, not for himself but for the young man in his care. Hunith had already lost so much so young in life and she did not deserve losing her son as well.  
 _But_ , he thought, the boy seemed responsible enough and knows of the danger both of them could be in if they were caught.  
That was a start…  
Gaius made his way to the bench to rest his old body….  
He is not _that_ old, only fifty-five... but he has found that pretending to be very old has some perks.  
Once he is seated, he picks up his glasses and puts them on. Opening the letter to read its contents.

 _Dear Gaius,_

 _By now I am sure you have met Merlin._  
 _The first thing I will start with while introducing Merlin is that he has changed a bit from the cheerful and careless boy he used to be._  
 _He went missing for four years as you know and hasn't been the same since…._  
 _I am hoping that his time in Camelot would bring me back my son- the cheerful one. Not that I do not adore the man Merlin has become, I just miss when he used to be a boy._  
 _But know that I couldn't be prouder of who he is today._

 _His…. talents are still the same if not more in control and, they have grown, Gaius. They have escalated in power._  
 _I do not know much about this new Merlin but I will tell you this-_  
 _Merlin is a good son, a greater man and his destiny will change the lives of many… for the better. He already has changed so many lives…_

 _But also, beyond his power, he is still my tender boy._  
 _There is a reason he is in Camelot, he will tell you why if he wants to and if you ask nicely._

 _Take good care of him for me, Gaius. I am sure he will not give you much trouble._

 _Love,  
Hunith._

 _P.S- You will find that his and your habit of 'talking with your eyebrows' is eerily similar._

Gaius removes his glasses and smiles, Hunith sounded happy, that was good, she deserved to be. The magic still worried him but he couldn't send the lad back.  
For some reason, he had a feeling that Merlin was _meant_ for Camelot….. or was it Camelot that was meant _for_ him…?  
He shakes his head, smiling...this was going to be interesting.

He looks back at the door that leads to his nephew's room and gets a random giddy thought,  
 _'At least he won't have to clean the leech tank anymore. He had Merlin to do that for him!'_

 _ **The next day.**_

Merlin was cooking breakfast for both himself and Gaius.  
Gaius was good at many things but cooking... Merlin shudders…. Not so much.  
The slop that he called food was disgusting and nor could he eat that but neither could he let Gaius continue to suffer.  
So, yes. Merlin was taking over Gaius's eating habits.

He was so busy that he didn't notice the door opening and closing to the physician's chambers.

He took a spoon and dipped it in the gravy, bringing it to his mouth to taste.  
It still needed salt, but he took out a serving for Gaius (with less salt) and then proceeded to add more salt in the whole dish.  
Gaius didn't know this, but his blood pressure was high- he needed to cut back on his salt.

He turns to wipe his hand on the towel and is just about to magically blow off the fire under the pot when he notices someone in his periphery.  
He whirls around, defensive but smiles at seeing who it is.

Gwen.

She is just looking at him, seemingly zoned out, holding a bucket of water in her hands. Gaius was out on his rounds so he knew that it was up to him to bring her out of her reverie. He tamped down on his urge to hug her and just called out to her as a stranger would.

"Hello, can I help you?"

Gwen jerked a little, making the water in the bucket slosh with her. She realizes that she had been blankly staring at Merlin for the last minute or so and blushes.  
She quickly comes back to herself and comes forward, placing the bucket in the table near Merlin.

"Who are you? And what are you doing in Gaius's chambers?" Her voice is not accusing but curious, with a smile to her face. Merlin takes a moment to look at her.  
Guinevere, truly was beautiful like this, under the sun and her wind-swept curls that were always imperfectly perfect. He could see why the best men he knew had fallen in love with her. Arthur, Lancelot and later on... Leon- all had appreciated her beauty and kindness.

Merlin smiles before answering.  
"My name is Merlin…. I am, uh, Gaius's nephew." He stops there but she continues to look at him curiously. He does not realize that it was because he looked completely at home in a kitchen- which was quite unusual for men in those days, so he continues, trying to abate her curiosity.  
"I came to Camelot, yesterday to look for a job-"  
"Oh! You must be the one my lady mentioned!" Merlin furrows his brow and Gwen blushes again and rushes to introduce herself too.  
"I am sorry, my name is Guinevere, although you can call me Gwen! All my friends call me Gwen- not that you are my friend or anything but just because it's easier to say…." her eyes widen at her own words and she backtracks, "Not that I don't want you as my friend-,"

Merlin cuts off her rambling by a laugh, head thrown back.

He had missed this Gwen. Not the Queen who had been so- _not Gwen_ that he had mourned her loss along with the other friends he had lost along the way.  
The sad thing had been that he had mourned her much before Camlann or even her actual death- he had mourned his friend when she changed after her marriage to Arthur. When she became the Queen.  
He had mourned her when she won't speak to him as they used to at all. Except for the formal 'Thank you, Merlin.' Or 'That is all, Merlin', Gwen did not speak a single word to him after she got married.  
He had even tried asking Arthur about it, but he had just called Merlin 'a girl', otherwise completely ignoring his question.

He looks at her now, still beautiful, still untouched by the evil magic of Morgana or the pressure of the court – and smiles. Maybe this time he would figure out what had happened to her after the marriage…  
"Would you like some breakfast…. Guin _evere_?" He was going to call her by her given name (full name) until she thought him to be her friend- it was only fair.  
She giggles at the name and nods, taking a seat opposite to him on the table.

They then speak for hours on end. They speak of the Lady Morgana- for whom she works, speak of how Merlin learnt to cook- his mother taught him, they chat about everything and nothing. At some point, Gaius enters the chambers, sniffing the air and brightening at the sight of the cooked food. He joins them as well.  
All in all, it is a good start to his stay in Camelot.

 _After Guinevere leaves._

Merlin washed the dishes and once he is done with them, he is about to go to his room when Gaius stops him near the table saying, "You didn't wash last night."...Merlin knows what is coming...  
The old man tries the same trick again he had in the past, the trick that had made Merlin instinctively use his magic- he tips the bucket down.

But, this time, not only did Merlin already know what Gaius was doing but also he had a greater control over his magic.  
He lets the bucket fall, let's the water spill all over the floor.

He then turns to look at Gaius and smiles cheekily.  
"You want to see my magic Gaius, all you have to do is ask."  
Gaius huffs and crosses his arms, Merlin had always known that Gaius had loved magic. The old man loved science too- the ability to explain things- but he had also loved something as unexplainable as Magic. Something that his science could never detangle.

He has mercy on his mentor and since this had been Merlin's water- for him to wash with- he commands the water to accumulate.  
With no spells, no gestures and only his eyes giving away that he was performing any kind of magic- the water that had spilled and some of which had even started getting absorbed into the wood- starts rising in the air and then as if the whole process had been reversed the bucket lifts up- still upturned- the water starts flowing back into it and a second later, there is a bucket back on the table, filled with the water that had previously spilt.

Merlin looks at Gaius- looks at the shell-shocked face of his mentor and lets a snort escapes him. The old man turns to look him, face still unbelieving.  
Merlin knows that it will take a bit of time for Gaius to absorb this level of magic being practised- so he picks up his bucket and walks back into his room to wash. _Whistling._

Gaius had never seen something like this before. The boy was not just a simple warlock… he was probably the most powerful warlock Gaius had ever met.  
He had never seen such magic but knew that after such a display many warlocks would pant for breath. Merlin had not even looked winded.  
His nephew had not just not put water back into the bucket as he had expected him to, he completely reversed the process. That was supposed to be impossible because it is one step away from bending time. His nephew had re-winded the timeline of the water and the bucket- restoring it to its exact previous position- without any signs of physical duress.  
Gaius's mind kept whispering _'Emrys Emrys Emrys'_ in his ears...no one else could perform such a deed. He frowned at that thought and brushed it away... no way was _Emrys_ \- the Druid myth and literal god, the most powerful magician to ever live - under his roof.

Who was to say that Merlin wasn't here in Camelot to cause trouble?

Gaius took a seat and contemplated. His nephew didn't require his guidance, he had already known what Gaius was trying to do with the 'bucket trick'. Not only that he was too powerful for Gaius, too powerful for _anyone_ \- but he handled the power with so much control, like holding the flow of the sea while only allowing a small stream of water to pass.  
The physician had felt the power that had seeped from his nephew, it was _humungous_ …. Unlike anything, he had ever seen but Merlin had looked comfortable, like the eye of the storm or... or _someone_ who had practised at control their whole life.  
So much power in one man could only signify one thing- that the man was a living/breathing Volcano and the fact that he was in Camelot…. It was definitely _not_ to look for a job.

He knew that Hunith wouldn't lie to him but his nephew had been missing for _years_ , anything could have happened in those years for him to turn to the wrong path. People like Nimueh were known for manipulating strong sorcerers/warlocks against Camelot, even the purest hearts turned.  
Gaius swallowed, audibly…was he housing a potential murderer?

Such a powerful mage under his roof- with the power to not just kill the king but to do much more damage- this wasn't something that happened to Gaius every day.

While he is still reeling from these new morbid thoughts, he hears Merlin's door open and out comes the person he has been thinking so hard about, the one who could be a potential killer.  
Gaius had decided to go with his 'point-blank' questioning.  
"Merlin," he called out to the boy who looked like he was on his way out. His nephew paused and walked over to Gaius, "Yeah," answering eagerly.

"What are you doing in Camelot? What is your objective?" Gaius's voice had taken an accusatory turn, every word sounded like a criminal offence being announced.

Merlin's head jerked back -eyes widening- surprised at the questions. Guess he had taken it a bit too far with the magic before, thought Merlin.  
He sighed and sat down, just beside Gaius. His mentor stiffened at the proximity but didn't move away.

Gaius continues with another question, "What is this _destiny_ your mother claims that you have? Does it involve killing the King?" this question is whispered but Merlin hears it nonetheless.  
He turns to look at his uncle- he had never called Gaius that, Uncle. He looks down to the floor, thinking for a second before looking up. Gaius waits patiently.  
To be honest, Merlin wasn't surprised that his mother had mentioned his destiny… she had always thought that it would be better if Gaius knew.

Merlin looks away and stares ahead. He sighs, this had been inevitable. Gaius was always quick on the uptake, always the one to know and to figure out things. It would be good for them both to implicitly trust each other- as they had in the past.  
Mind made, Merlin asked,  
"Do you want to hear the answer or see it?" His mentor looks at him then, finally starting to relax at the knowledge that Merlin was going to tell him the truth.  
"Both... I suppose," he replies, made sense to Merlin, Gaius never left anything to chance or ignorance- he covered all his bases. Merlin nods and then starts.

"Keep an open mind then, and if you have any questions I promise to answer them at the end but first please just listen…" He waits for Gaius's eyebrows to settle down rather than the man himself and then starts.  
For a second he flounders, unable to decide where to start from but then a sense of calm takes over him and he decides to start how his own story had started.  
The words coming to him out of nowhere.

" _No man, no matter how great can know his destiny._  
 _He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold… Like everyone, he must live and he must learn._ " Merlin paused, turning to look at Gaius before continuing in his own words and not the Great Dragon's.

"Would you believe me if I tell you that this- everything that is happening now has happened before? That me coming to Camelot, meeting you and even staying in that room," he points behind him to his chambers, "was all written, that I have already been here once before and spent 10 years of my life?" He doesn't let Gaius's answer, just continues.

"Would you believe me if I said, that unlike the start of the first time, this time I KNOW my destiny, that this time I know how the story unfolds- but have come back to _change_ the ending?" He pauses there and turns his whole body towards Gaius, this part was going to be hard and most difficult to understand, he takes Gaius's aged hands in his before continuing,  
"Would you believe me if I said that I have lived and I have learned for more than a _thousand_ years?"  
He gauges his mentor's expressions, sees how high the 'eyebrow of disbelief' is, Gaius probably thinks him a lunatic by now. That is why he uses the physical contact between them (Gaius's hands in his) to show Gaius his memories.

Everything, from the start to the end…. He shows Gaius all of it, not even leaving a single memory out. He shows himself coming to Camelot for the first time and saving Gaius in these exact chambers- just Merlin looking a bit younger, he shows the first time he was in the stocks, he shows himself being anointed as a servant to Arthur. Shows Gaius, the various threats they dealt with together on a daily basis… shows him how much Arthur _means_ to Merlin, shows him about their conjoined destiny.  
Shows him Arthur's marriage and his death.

Merlin had decided that he won't hide anything from Gaius. So, he shows him Ambrosia and how it came to be, shows him his kids- his dragonlings- shows him Hunith in Queenly garb and then shows him the 1500 years he spent alone. How the world progressed, and the science grew but how the magic waned.

After several hours Merlin lets go of Gaius's hands and the old man opens his eyes, looking dazed. A tear escaping his tired eyes.  
Merlin suddenly finds himself encased in a tight hug and the continued ramblings of 'OH, my boy, my dear boy' could be heard by him.  
Tears wet his shirt and only then did Merlin realize that Gaius was weeping for him. For a minute Merlin was stone-faced, still trying not to let it all bother him but slowly he let himself loose... gritting his teeth against the memories. All those moments that he had tried forgetting, all the death and time he spent getting over his broken destiny. All those years alone… It was like a dam of emotion had broken... waves of heartache passed through Merlin, rocking him in Gaius's hold. After so long... there was finally someone to hold him while he cried, while he let go...

He had been strong for too long.

He hugged his mentor just as hard and lets a single tear escape his eye as well. He had missed Gaius so much… there had been so many moments in his life that he had come across some situation where he had asked himself 'what would have Gaius made him do if he were here'- Gaius had been his guiding light, even in those years.

He rubbed Gaius's back to control the sobs, and it took a while but it seemed to work in the end. They both calmed down and smiled wobbly at each other.  
Gaius composed himself a bit more before drinking some water and straightening up his spine, Merlin could feel the questions bubbling underneath Gaius's surface… He nodded at the old man as a permission to ask them.

Gaius took a deep breath and started, "First I want to thank you, Merlin. For multiple things- giving my memories back, helping out Camelot all those years ago and… coming back in Time knowing that you will have to repeat all of the bad memories too- like the Black Plague and the multiple… wars."

Merlin nods in acknowledgement and Gaius looks at him for a while before continuing,  
"You have grown so much, my boy. I also need to tell you this now…. like your Mother, I am Proud of you. So much. Never forget that" Gaius shakes his head and cups Merlin's face for a second, Merlin nods again forcing the tears pricking his eyes to stay put.

They take another minute before Gaius frowns and turns to Merlin again,

"You are THE Emrys, then-" Gaius started with the obvious,  
"Just Emrys, Gaius." Merlin cut-in, smiling, Gaius looked at him with amused-exasperation before continuing his line of thought,  
"And Arthur is your other half." Gaius was looking at him strangely now- more intensely.  
Merlin nods but adds, "Yes, that too but he is also the Once and Future King."

"And, he marries Gwen." Merlin nods, not seeing why Gaius just kept on stating facts. He had just now made Gaius see this. The old man continues looking at him intensely as if waiting for Merlin to say or accept something.

So, he does, sighing tiredly, Merlin says, "Yes, Gaius, all of that is true. But do you have any questions about the memories?" Merlin had thought that Gaius would ask him questions like 'how was the medicine like in the 2000's' or 'I can't believe you were a full-fledged physician- how was that like?'  
But all Gaius kept doing was make uncomfortable remarks and look at him weirdly.

"Yes, I do have questions." Finally, was Merlin's thought. He looked at Gaius eagerly already composing his mental answer on the evolution of Medicine in all those years and how they had discovered so many new things, but it turned out that the prepping was useless.

"Why didn't they have kids?" What? Who? His face must have shown his confusion as Gaius cleared up with his next sentence, "Arthur and Gwen. Why didn't they have kids?"

To be fair, it _was_ a medical question. Kind of. Merlin consoled himself before replying,  
"I… don't know Gaius." Shrugging, he explains, "I mean, it wasn't for the lack of trying, I know _that_ " Merlin half snorts- half huffs.  
Cue the intense eyes from Gaius again, so Merlin rushed to explain himself further,

"I mean I was his servant, for _god's sake_. I had to enter the room every morning, wash the bedsheets and remove any sign that would indicate what had happened the night before.…" Merlin does a sweeping motion with both his hands, indicating the level of flourish in his cleaning. He stopped for a moment to looks at Gaius's face before remembering other details and smugly adding,

"Hell, I even had to tell Arthur how to _do it_ before his marriage night. He was such a virgin." Merlin laughs and recalls the innocent and vulnerable side of his King and how he had explained an innocent Arthur what went where and how the King had blushed at every obscene hand gesture of his. Merlin laughed more.

He didn't realize that his eyes had lowered, lost in memories until he raised them when he heard Gaius say,  
"Well, he is not 'such a virgin' now. He has taken part in such activities from a very young age this time and is well versed in such acts. The Prince hardly has to work hard to get women to enter his bed… although maybe this time it will be more difficult. His current attentions are on our Gwen."

Merlin's brow furrows, that was quicker than expected. Arthur hadn't even noticed Gwen until Merlin had come into the picture. He nods, that's …. A _good_ thing, he reckons. Him noticing Gwen means that he is not as naïve as he was when Merlin started as his servant, maybe a bit humble and not as mean as he was. It had been Gwen for whom Arthur had really grown into the man Merlin had always thought him to be.

The kind, caring, just warrior that he called the 'Once and Future King', it was Gwen that Arthur had listened to more than anyone, he thinks. Yes, Gwen's earlier presence in Arthur's life bodes well.  
The fact that Arthur is more active in this life does concern him but then maybe this was good too… everyone has their own ways of learning. Maybe this Arthur is more sexually advanced than the Arthur who had died. Maybe having regular sex will make him less of a prat.

He looks up at Gaius with a smirk, only to see the old man looking at him closely. Asking his previous question again,  
"Why didn't they have kids, Merlin?" this makes Merlin frown further.  
In the future, reproduction was though sometimes still a problem, it wasn't as important as it had been in the middle ages, especially the Kings that required a biological heir.

"As I said, Gaius, I don't know. But if that problem occurs again, we can try some other ways of helping them reproduce. I have all that I will need in my library and we can make a biological child of Arthur's without any problem." Merlin explains but Gaius just keeps looking worried. So, Merlin sighs and tells him what had happened in the past.

"Look, it could be anything. From Gwen going through a trauma in the dark tower and all that Dark Magic... to Arthur being _born_ of Magic. So, literally anything could be the reason, we couldn't figure it out then…. And now, there is no need to figure it out. There are things that we can try to ensure that the Pendragon lineage continues. And if not that, then Gaius... we have time to figure it out. Don't worry." The creases on Gaius's forehead fade away and the old man smiles at Merlin and brings his wrinkled hand to ruffle his hair.

OH-OH! Merlin knows what's coming. 1. 2. -

"Also, my boy! What atrocity have you committed with your hair? And what is that scruff on your chin? You look like a ruffian! A _certified_ rogue." Merlin muffles his laughter with his fist, "I liked you better before, at least we could see your face and you looked less like a criminal offender." Gaius says all that without stopping for breath, then huffs loudly. Merlin pinches his lips in a valiant effort to stop his laughter but fails. He continues laughing as Gaius keeps berating him for imagined nuances.

"And-," Gaius turns away to the work table, "don't just stand there laughing like a monkey-,"  
Merlin cuts him off with another burst of laughter, this time barely managing to keep himself on the bench "It's a… a hyena, Gaius." Tears of laughter leaking his eyes, 1500 years old and Gaius still berates him like he is not more than an infant.  
Gaius turns to him, faking the annoyed countenance, amusement lining his eyes.

"Well, you laugh even worse than a Hyena- that is why I said- like a monkey _with yellow teeth_. But, as I was saying, don't just stand there, deliver these medicines for me. You know where!" Merlin nodded, still panting from the laughter.

It was good to finally have his Gaius back.

 _ **Arthur**_

He caught Gwen wandering around the Castle, Arthur grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a hidden alcove around the corner.  
"Oh, aren't You are a sight for sore eyes?" He whispered, already kissing her neck and taking in her scent.  
Gwen giggles soundlessly, "You just saw me last night!" tipping her head back, providing him with more ground to cover. Arthur just 'hmmms' they had fooled around more last night, making much progress in the bedroom...  
He doesn't pause in his ministrations and asks her,

'Where are you coming from?" He asked her, holding her to himself by the waist and dragging her closer each second. It was becoming unclear where he ended and she began.  
"Gaius's," she replied, breathlessly.

Arthur doesn't pull back but pauses his kissing, instead ran his hands over her body- checking for injuries- yes, her breast was very painful, her moan proved it... he kneaded the soft mounds further.  
"Are you hurt, Guinevere?" lust over-whelming his voice, he pinched her nipple but instead of the moan he was expecting Gwen laughed.  
"What?" he asked confused now.  
"No, it's just Gaius's nephew just called me 'Guinevere' too. You just reminded me of him." Arthur's brows furrows, that's right. Gaius's nephew was supposed to come to Camelot today.

Curiosity mingles with jealousy that Guinevere was thinking of a stranger when he had basically been 'getting it on'. It leads him to ask, "Oh yeah? And how is he? Did you ask him what kind of a job he was looking for?" Gwen failed to hear the rising irritation in his voice, he had increased the distance between them- refusing to make out with her when she was literally thinking of another man.

Gwen's eyes become faraway and dreamy when she talks about the bloody nephew- more stabs of jealousy slash at him,  
"Oh, Arthur! He is a complete gentleman. And he _cooks_! I was just there to deliver some water to Gaius but when I entered he was cooking breakfast, so he invited me to it! And it was so so good, it's probably the best food I have ever had. And, he is dreamily handsome to boot!" Gwen pauses there, finally noticing the dark look in Arthur's eyes and consoles him,

"You are still the most handsome man I have ever seen, Arthur." She kisses him deeply and Arthur starts getting in the mood again but soon Gwen stops and immediately after they part she continues, making Arthur frown dangerously, "But, there is a fae-like beauty to him, he could probably even compete with Morgana…." Gwen zones out at that, probably imagining the cursed nephew.

Arthur was starting to lose his temper. They had just kissed and Gwen had immediately reverted back to talking about the stranger rather than talk to _him_ or better yet kiss him.  
He gritted his teeth and left her alone in the alcove with her thoughts of the _damned_ nephew.

It seemed like that this 'nephew' was not only stealing Gaius from him, but he was also taking Guinevere.  
For some reason, his feet had already started taking him towards the Physician's chambers.

When he reaches it, he pauses to think of an excuse to be there- he suddenly remembers that he still needed the massage oil anyway.

He is about to push the door open when he hears Gaius's amused voice exclaim loudly from the other side of the door.

" _Also my boy! what atrocity have you committed with your hair? And what is that scruff on your chin? You look like a ruffian! A certified rogue. I liked you better before, at least we could see your face and you looked less like a criminal offender."_ Arthur hears Gaius huffs loudly and in response, he hears a laughter. A melodious sound in itself - he feels his anger fade just listening to it...

Arthur stands for another minute, savouring this kind of relationship, which he didn't have with anyone. He wanted to feel how it was like having a family member that loved you so much that every word resonated with love like Gaius's did for his nephew.

He was awarded with another interaction, laughter still echoing in the background.

" _And don't just stand there laughing like a monkey-,"_ he hears Gaius go on in a hissy fit.  
Another voice, younger, deeper cuts him off with another burst of melodious laughter,  
 _"It's a… a hyena, Gaius."_ Laughter, taking a gigglier edge now.  
Arthur can just imagine Gaius amused face at his nephew's laughter, alight with the joy of making him laugh.

Then he hears Gaius remark cheekily,  
 _"Well, you laugh even worse that is why I said like a monkey with yellow teeth. But, as I was saying, don't just stand there, deliver these medicines for me. You know where!"_ at this even Arthur huffed out a laugh. 'A monkey with yellow teeth?!' Maybe Guinevere had mistaken and Gaius's nephew was ugly in reality and Gwen was just too good to say it. He smirks at that.

When he hears footsteps approaching the door, Arthur quickly leaves the corridor, deciding against entering instead he decides on going for around the marketplace. It should clear his head.

It was only later that he realised that he had forgotten the oil, _again_. He just shook his head and prayed, may God save his sprained shoulder.

Notes:

If you are confused by what Library does Merlin mention in the chapter - then let me clarify.  
When Merlin was packing for Camelot, he also packed his minimised library.  
Now the Library is filled with the books he has collected over the years, magical artefacts and many many other things. *It's massive*  
The library also has a clinic- equipped with the state of the art tools- ready for use.

Merlin does not need electricity; his magic helps him run or charge anything. Like his iPod.

Also, Merlin meets Arthur in the next chapter! Sorry to keep you's hanging! But, it's written and just needs some editing so I will be updating the next chapter very SOON! Don't hate me. 3


	3. CH-3 So close, yet so far

So close, yet so far.

Notes:

Finally, the moment you all have been waiting for.  
The first meeting of our heroes.

Hope it's up to the expectations guys. :P  
Also, enjoy!

Chapter Text

While delivering all of Gaius's potions, Merlin had conversed with well over 50 people in the market. All of them were as Merlin remembered them...  
Dorothy from the bakery stall, Stella from the Laundry, young Jeremy from the stables…. Coming to Camelot felt like meeting an old friend after years and then renewing the blurry memories. Bringing them back to life.

He smiled and looked up, taking in the sun. Now all he had to do was meet... Arthur.  
Merlin wasn't sure if he was ready for it as of yet…. Every time he passed by the corridor that held the Prince's chambers, Merlin's hands shook, his palms sweated and his mouth went dry.

Each time that happened, he hurried back to the Physician's chamber to drink some water. He couldn't very well talk to Arthur with a dry mouth now, could he?

Gaius told him that he was nervous. That was an absolute _lie_. It was preposterous to even _think_ that Merlin was nervous. He was _made_ for this moment…. _Arthur_ should be nervous that he was going to meet Merlin. There was absolutely no reason for Merlin to-  
Ok, _fine_ … he was nervous.  
He was absolutely shitting his pants. Was it even okay to be nervous, when you were a 1500-years-old, mega-powerful- all knowing Warlock?  
Merlin didn't think so. Getting nervous was something that was completely out of character for him now...

He shook himself out of the anxious thoughts and made his way to deliver his last potion of the day, on his way thinking that there were a few ways Gaius could better his potions, Merlin would suggest them to Gaius and then the old man won't have to make so many batches, one would be enough.  
He knocked on the door of Sir Olwen.

Sir Olwen was the 70-years-old blind ex-knight, who had served in Camelot _way_ before the Pendragon's reign had started. He had been there since before the time of the great purge and had remained loyal to the land of Camelot, not the Pendragons. Uther had let him stay as a knight due to his experience and his loyalty to the people of this land.

The door opened and Merlin remembered this time to speak the instructions _before_ he handed the potion.  
"Sir Olwen, Gaius has said to take the potion in small-," Merlin was interrupted by the old knight.  
" _You_?" said Sir Olwen, making Merlin frown. He looked around for anyone else there apart from him and when he came up with no one, he was confused.  
Who and to what was sir Olwen talking to? This hadn't happened the last time.

"Pardon?" said Merlin, politely. Sir Olwen slowly and steadily started lowering himself to his knees, Merlin quickly used his hand to help the old knight, still not knowing where this was going.  
"You have come, finally." Sir Olwen was now kneeling, his head lowered towards the ground and voice low… reverent. Merlin's spine straightened, finally realizing what this could mean and he quickly soundproofed the area- anyone passing them will only hear gibberish.

Merlin didn't sense any magic from the ex-knight, he shouldn't know that Merlin was magic- but he very clearly _did_. What confused Merlin more than that, was that the old man was blind too….  
"Emrys, this land has waited for you for centuries….", Sir Olwen continued and Merlin bends down to pick the man up from his knees to his feet again. Seriously, there was no need for this. He had hoped that the lack of Druids would put a stop to this idol worship that the name 'Emrys' encouraged. But, apparently not.

And, how did a man with _no_ magic recognize him, anyway? This was unheard of….

"I know what you must be thinking, Emrys. How do I know?" Sir Olwen smiled a toothless smile, "You forget that I have been in presence of the Dragons before, I _know_ what magic feels like, Emrys." This sentence sent a chill down Merlin's spine, there were multiple people in Camelot who had seen the time of Dragons _and_ of Magic- if they could all sense his power then it was only a matter of time before he was exposed. But, Sir Olwen doused all his fears by continuing,

"I, though mostly sense your power because I am blind. That is the irony of being blind... is that I see more now than I ever did before. I see things that other people miss or are blind to. And, be rest assured- I won't give you up even if my life depended on it."

Merlin nodded, relaxing in the knowledge that his secret was safe. For now, at least. In gratitude, he sent images to the blind Knight's head. Images so colourful and so _vibrant_ that it would feel as if the knight was seeing them himself. He knew that was the biggest gift he could ever give to a blind man- the ability to see, if only for a few moments.

He showed the old man what he wanted to see the most- The land of Camelot. Images of Merlin's first impression of Camelot rushed though Sir Olwen's mind. He showed him the people, the castle. Next, he showed him the sharp scales of the golden Dragon and morphed those scales into the autumn leaves…. You never appreciate these things until you lack the power to actually see them.

The old man smiled, eyes glazed over more than usual and a tear tracked down his cheek. Merlin touched his shoulder, handed him the potion and left.

Mind still mulling with thoughts of the ex-knight and what he had said- Merlin, as a precaution, tried to make himself seem and feel less…. Magical. He camouflaged his power so that no man- blind or not won't be able to sense his magic. Remaining unnoticeable was important for him-

Suddenly, Merlin felt something headed straight towards him with impeccable speed- he turned to see what it was and his eyes widened.  
His eyes widened not because there was a knife aimed straight at his solar plexus but because his gaze landed on his destiny. On _Arthur_. Seeing him now, Merlin couldn't fathom why he hadn't seen him earlier.

This was the first time (after a thousand years) that he was actually _seeing_ Arthur. During the execution, he had been too far away to see clearly and before that, when Merlin had broken into his Prince's room… it had been too dark to see anything apart from the golden hair. But now...in the brightness of the sun- he could see _everything_ in clear detail.

Arthur's eyes were wide as well, but he wasn't looking at Merlin but at the knife aimed straight for his midsection. Merlin's features relaxed, he hadn't even realized that he had stopped time just so he could take in the familiar features of Arthur. The sky-blue eyes, the noblest nose he had ever seen and the corn-coloured hair... all in all, Arthur looked young and golden. He forced himself to stop staring, to man-up already and re-start the time.

He casually looked at the closest thing to him that would protect him- which was the satchel filled with empty potion bottles and sighed...  
He shrugged, thinking, that will have to do and mentally sent an apology to Gaius. He brought it in front of his solar plexus and hoped to god that his quick reaction won't seem too suspicious before letting time flow.

The knife pierced the satchel and just because Arthur had thrown it with extra pressure, the knife stabbed Merlin's palm too. It didn't hurt that much, he had suffered much worse before but some of the potion from the shattered bottles seeped into the- now- profusely bleeding wound- giving it a sharp sting and making it burn.

He winced and looked up to see Morris rushing towards him,  
"Are you ok, my lord? I didn't mean to run behind you, I promise. It was a genuine mistake-,"  
Merlin stopped the servant with a raised hand and a shake of the head while also correcting the 'My lord' bit of the sentence. He then made sense of what had happened and realized that Arthur had been throwing knives at Morris yet again and had ended up making _him_ the moving target – much like the last time.  
Ah, Destiny is a bitch, he thinks.

He tried to smile at the servant but it came out as a grimace when he turned to see Arthur being patted on the back by his fellow knights- Merlin remembered them too- dickheads. _All of them._

Arthur was smirking. Gloating in the fact that it had been a _perfect_ shot.  
Now if Merlin had been an ordinary person, he would have probably been hit and bled to death- he couldn't fathom the reason for Arthur's gloating. Was playing with lives a game for the Young Prince?

Arthur turned to him with a smirk, clearly ignoring the now sobbing Morris- who had seen how profusely Merlin was bleeding. His wound was still hidden by the bag so the Prince couldn't see it.

Arthur looked at Merlin's serious face and laughed- Merlin knew his face was hard as a stone. Not a speck of either mirth or relief on it. The Prince stopped laughing after Merlin's face didn't even twitch- but the smirk remained.

"You should watch where you walk …..," Arthur looked at him expectantly, clearly waiting for his name, so he offered with 'Merlin.' Arthur gave a pause at the name, brows pulling in but continued,  
"Well, Merlin, you should watch where you walk. It was only because of your good luck and this… satchel, that you didn't get hurt." Arthur turned to his friends, who kept shouting _'Yeeaahhhs'_ and agreeing with the Prince and he faced Merlin with yet another smug smirk.

Morris started to say something but Merlin stopped him with a look. He knew that there was no sign of pain on his face and even the wound was hidden. Hence, there was no reason for Arthur to think that he _had_ actually gotten hurt.

Merlin thought that he should just leave now- leave Arthur to his friends and his knife throwing fun. But, he wouldn't be _Merlin_ if he did that. So, he said,  
"And you should watch where you… play." Merlin didn't even bother asking Arthur's name, his voice chiding. The Prince's face turned to stone, no smirk in view anymore. He knew that Arthur _hated_ it when people treated him like a spoiled child.

"I wasn't playing- I was _practicing_. Something, you clearly don't seem to understand." Replied the golden-haired Prince, with all the snobbishness of a royal _prat_.

"Well, then you should practice in the field, where common people- who are just trying to get on with their day- can't get hurt. If I had been someone older or someone younger- like a _child_ \- I would be dead right now. But, it was only because of _myself_ that I didn't get _that_ hurt," Merlin lowered the bag now, bringing his hand to display.

His tunic, which had been white previously had turned red from the left wrist up to the elbow. His hand was still bleeding profusely and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Arthur came a bit forward, eyes widening at the sight of blood but stopped when he heard the catcalls of his so-called friends, _'yeah, teach him a lesson'_ , _'peasant-blood! Let it flow!'_ and instead of voicing his concern, he sneered at Merlin. He knew that Arthur was trying to act tough but that didn't stop Merlin from feeling a bit disappointed.

"Well, it's just a _small_ wound." Spat Arthur and continued, "Don't be such a _girl_ , it will heal in a few days. And since you _are_ a peasant- make sure to clean that knife and give it back to me. I don't want a dirty knife." Arthur's friends laughed at the back and the prince smirked in return.

"And, peasant- oh no, wait, _Mer_ lin- you have no right to tell me what I can do and what I can't. I will practice where I like, on _whomever_ I like. Remember that for next time."

Merlin tried, he really did. He knew that Arthur wasn't yet the King who had not only knighted peasants but also married one but his heart won't stop comparing this young Arthur to _his_ Arthur- to the King Arthur. He decided to leave before he felt even more disappointed.

But before he did, he took out the knife- stuck in the satchel- and threw it at Arthur's feet and all laughter fled from the prince's face. Again.  
Merlin smiled sweetly, but his eyes remained hard,  
"There you go, you can clean it yourself."

Merlin left after that.

 _ **Arthur**_

He once again saw the same stranger he had seen during the execution, in the market… he watched how the man fit into the framework of Camelot as if he had always been there or like a lost piece of jig-saw-that had been found and now the jig-saw was finally complete.  
He saw how the man emerged from Sir Olwen's house with a smile on his face- looking up to the sky and taking in the sunlight.

Arthur's heart gave a lurch at the image this man made. It seemed as if light itself _emanated_ from him, he had never seen the man without a smile on his face and everyone just seemed to naturally turn towards him. As if they wanted to catch a glimpse of the stranger- he didn't blame them- he thinks the man could be called beautiful…. _or_ handsome.

More like Beautifully Handsome, he decided. He knew some of his knights were staring too, especially those in particular who enjoyed male company more than the female one.

Arthur is dragged from his thoughts when he hears a snort, he turns to see one of his fellow knights- Sir Geraint.  
He was one of his father's knights and usually trailed Arthur to get into the Kings favour.

"I heard that this man came into Camelot, yesterday. He is one of those people that is a peasant but pretends to be noble." Arthur turned to look the stranger again, this time he was throwing a young girl into the air and catching her, making her squeal- completely seeming at home among the peasants but still much more important than them.

He didn't know what Sir Geraint was talking about but this man wasn't trying to be anything that he wasn't already. Which was a noble, Arthur would even bet his coin chest on it!

No one could be so _natural_ at something they were not. Arthur knew that Sir Geraint probably _wished_ that he looked so noble and was just being a jealous little prick about it.  
The man started coming towards them and Arthur quickly tried to pretend that he hadn't just been staring at the said man and resumed his knife-throwing game with Morris and the rest of the knights.

It was on his 5th throw when it happened. All too quickly. Four knives had found their mark on the shield- Arthur never missed- but then suddenly, Morris chose to run _behind_ someone, putting the person between the knife and the shield. That person was the same stranger- the man- and though he had not been in the way before, he was now completely in harm's way. Thankfully, because of Arthur's control- he stopped just _before_ he could make the throw.

Arthur didn't throw his knife. He didn't, but someone else did. Someone from behind him. These knights were his responsibility and if one of them killed this man- his father would never let Arthur hear the end of it. _Hell_ , Arthur won't ever forgive himself if an innocent died because of his stupidity.  
Especially _this_ innocent.

The man turned with the speed of the wind and his eyes widened. Arthur regretted, now the knife was definitely going to kill the man. It was headed straight for the lungs.

But out of _nowhere_ , the man- he must have very quick impulsive reactions- because he pulled his satchel in front of him, at the very last second- which took the full impact of the knife. Arthur had literally never felt so relieved in his life; his father would have killed him if he had come to know that Arthur's stupidity had led to a death in the market … that had been a _very_ close call. He then gritted his teeth in anger and irritation.  
He and sir Geraint were going to have a chat after this.

His knights laughed and he turned to them, not being able to stop the chuckle of relief from escaping him. He turned back to the man and couldn't stop the snort that came- the man's face was rigid as a stone, he didn't look angry but irritated, as if having a knife aimed at him was nothing more than- _irritating_ , so much at ease he still looked.

Arthur told him that he should watch where he walks, and though it was mainly Morris's fault and Sir Geraint's- it was also his- as the man made him realize fully. The market really was no place was playing games with knives, he should never have brought the knights to the market.

He should never have been throwing _knives_ in the first place, at a man who was not equipped to handle them.

If Morris had been trained, he would never have run behind the man, as cover.

But at _that moment_ , Arthur didn't see sense. At that moment, he only wanted to defend himself and present himself as a responsible adult to the man in front of him who had introduced himself as… Merlin.

He didn't even why he had been trying to impress a stranger.

Arthur, thus, mocked Merlin and just for good measure... told him to clean the knife too.

He now knew that the man was a peasant- _Merlin_ was not a name of any noble he knew. It all confused him to no end- the man's language was _perfect_ , spoken only by very few who were literate enough to speak it so well. He had only heard people in court speak like this. The white tunic the man wore was softer than any tunic Arthur _himself_ owned and that walk…. It was still as confident and lordly as it had been before.

But now that he knew that the man was a peasant- Arthur disrespected him, called him names and though guilt coursed through him when he saw the blood free-flowing from the wound on Merlin's hand- he pretended as if he didn't care.  
All he could hear at this moment was the catcalling of his knights, all he could care about was the fact that he was the Prince and he had a reputation to uphold.

The man/Merlin looked disappointed for a second- at which Arthur felt the strong need to look down in shame- before making he features neutral again, he saw as he used his right hand to pull the knife from the satchel and then threw it at Arthur's feet- telling him to clean it himself. For a second, Arthur was shocked into silence... no one had _ever_ spoken to him like that.

Ever.  
It excited him but at the same time it made him angry too, especially because Merlin had already started leaving.

Arthur saw red- he was the _Prince_ , he was to be _respected_. Who was this- _this_ man who thinks that he can just call him a child, a prince that does not care about his people and.. and – WHERE WAS THIS PEASANT GOING ANYWAY?! He wasn't done talking yet!

He quickly gets himself together, picks the knife up and turns to see the peasant walking away. He raises his voice and says, 

"Do you know how to walk on your knees, _Mer_ lin?" he smirks when he sees the man come to a halt, his back had gone rigid when Arthur had said his name.

"No." the answer is short… Arthur realizes that Merlin doesn't speak much but whenever he does…. People listen. Like they were listening now.  
"Would you me like to help you?" he walks closer to Merlin, he doesn't want people to hear what he is saying. He stops when he is close enough that Merlin would hear him if he whispered.

Arthur had always been a physical person but he was never physical with people he didn't know. Nothing could explain why he was now standing in this person's personal space. Arthur thinks about going back a bit but at that exact moment, Merlin turns to face him.

Arthur comes to multiple other realizations after that. The first one was that Merlin was a few inches taller than him, it took Arthur tipping his head back a wee bit to be able to look at the man. The second thing that he realized was that he had never before seen such eyes.

They were azure blue, the colour of the seas- which was unique in itself but there was also a ring of gold around the pupil that Arthur was only able to see because he was so close. It wasn't a glowing gold- like a sorcerer's – but more like a sleeping gold, a lighter hue.

Being this close to Merlin was also reminding Arthur of something…. _He just couldn't put his finger on it_ … on what it was that Merlin's presence was triggering in his mind. All he knew was that being this close to this man was dangerous…and _exhilarating_.  
At least that's what his instincts were shouting.

This thought brought Arthur back to the present, he blinked and tried to focus on Merlin's expressions.

The man's face had been a picture of surprise when he had realized that Arthur was standing so close to him but in a split second it had morphed into a deviously amused one. Merlin bent his head, bringing his mouth closer to Arthur's ear and whispered,

"You want me to go down on my knees… _for you_ , huh? I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." It took a while before the Prince understood what the stranger meant but when he did, he felt the blood rushing to his face.  
Arthur spluttered.

Oh! How dare this _tall urchin_ -! Honest to god- Merlin straightened and this time it was his turn to laugh. Arthur's face was so stunned and offended. It was also tomato red.  
Arthur gritted his teeth and thought about shouting at the man, _'He was not INTO anything, except women! He loved women, always had and always will!'_.

It was this- _Mer_ lin that was twisting his sentences and making them into something that they clearly were not.

Arthur locked his jaw and whispered to Merlin, voice irritated, "You can't speak to me like that!"  
And the peasant laughed in his face, _laughed_ and said, "Why, you think you are the king?"

Arthur looked Merlin in the eyes, handed the knife to him with more pressure than required and replied with an obvious,

"No, I am his son, _Arthur_."

Arthur left in a huff after that not wanting to accept that he was still flustered from the thought of _Mer_ lin on his knees for him.

Merlin made it back to Gaius's chambers and soon the physician was hovering over his hand like a concerned duck.  
Duck, because he was also verbally attacking Merlin (for anyone who doesn't know, ducks are _vicious_ ). In record time Merlin's hand was cleaned, stitched and wrapped in a bandage.

"I would have thought that the older and wiser Merlin would be a bit more reasonable with his actions _and_ his words. Apparently, I was wrong." Gaius said and huffed for what seemed like the hundredth time to Merlin.

"It's destiny, Gaius. Me and Arthur… we will always find our way back to each other- but no one said that we will be friends from the get-go." He explains to his mentor, shrugging- he had gotten over the fact that Arthur had been a massive prat today.

"Yes, but no one said you had to get into an altercation with the Prince. You need to lay low until Arthur becomes King, Merlin." He looked up at this sentence and saw Gaius looking at him with concern, Merlin rolled his eyes but understood. Even though he was immortal it didn't stop the people he loved from worrying about him. And he did things that were quiet... worrying, most of the time. Gaius spoke up again,

"So, have you decided what you are going to do with your time in Camelot?" asked the old man, a single eyebrow raised at him. Merlin kept his sandwich down and finished chewing the bite he had in his mouth before replying with a smile.

"Well, I was hoping that you would take me on as an apprentice like... last time." This time Gaius rolled his eyes and said, "Merlin, your talents surpass those of mine by _centuries_. You could help me deliver the potions and collect the herbs but that is as far as I can keep you busy…."

Merlin breathed in deeply. He was just about to pick up his sandwich again when Gaius muttered, "Are you going to become Arthur's servant again?"

Merlin whipped his head to Gaius and his horrified eyes were answer enough for the physician but just to be sure Merlin said,  
"Hell no! I need to be close to Arthur to protect him but if I have to clean his socks one more time- I will kill myself. Or at least try to." Also, cleaning Arthur's chamber pots was _not_ what Merlin had in mind when he said that he needed to be 'close' to the Prince. That was just taking it to whole another level.

Merlin swallowed and pushed his food away, no longer in the mood to eat.  
He turned his body towards a cheeky old man and said, "What do you have in mind? I know you wouldn't pester me unless you already had something in mind. Come on, out with it."

Gaius stopped stirring his potion and quickly took the seat opposite to Merlin, bringing his hands forward on the table. Merlin knew this was going to go somewhere he wouldn't like…

"My boy, hear me out before completely disregarding my suggestion." Merlin nodded and Gaius continued, "A few months ago, Uther got to know that the Great Dragon who had been imprisoned for at least 18 years had been set free… without his knowledge-," here Gaius looked exasperated as Merlin smiled but continued otherwise, "He also heard rumours that there was a magical Kingdom somewhere in Albion." Here Gaius looked at Merlin pointedly.

Merlin's back had become rigid. He knew that there was no real danger to Ambrosia but to know that Uther suspected its existence was alone putting his people in harm's way. He knew he had tried to be discreet, but a sudden loss of Druids must have tipped Uther off, if the missing warriors from Essetir hadn't.  
He looked at Gaius when the old man spoke up after a minute.

"It was then that Uther commanded me to find a... _Witch Hunter_." Merlin's eyes went wide, he now knew why Gaius had prepared him before telling him. No. No. _Absolutely not!_ He will not hunt his own kind.

Gaius must have seen the rejection on Merlin's face because he hurriedly started saying, "Merlin, before saying no…. think about it with an open mind. The witch hunter has freedom of movement, the power to do almost whatever he likes _and_ …"  
Gaius touched Merlin's fisted hand, "And, Merlin, most importantly… Uther will assign you to Arthur's protection- enabling you to be close to him at all times."

"I will not kill my kind, Gaius." Merlin put his foot down, at that he saw Gaius smile and say, "And I do not expect you to, Merlin. I know you are powerful enough to help them escape or even better- fake their death to shake things up. Especially the innocent ones, Merlin. I wouldn't have suggested it to you if it would have put you in danger…. But think about this, you are immortal, you have the perfect alibi-," Gaius pointed to himself, "and Merlin- you will be saving more lives this way- you can lead them to Ambrosia and the innocent sorcerers can start a new life there."

Merlin thought on it for a moment.  
A chance to be close to Arthur, save innocent sorcerers and _not_ be a servant to Arthur. He didn't see _why not_.  
Now that he had thought about it the idea looked more and more appealing with every passing second.

Merlin smiled and looked deviously at Gaius.  
And this is how the nephew and the uncle hatched another master plan.

*  
Merlin had retired to his room after dinner.  
It was time to unpack.

He opens his backpack and casts a silencing and locking charm on the door and then proceeds to take out his minimized library, guitar, some clothes, jewels and last- his iPod.

He sets the guitar near the cupboards and brings it to its normal size again. He will play it once his hand heals. He puts the jewels in one of the inner cupboards and magically locks them. That will be his emergency stash.

He folds his clothes and piles them neatly in the cupboards, places his iPod on the bedside table and then takes cares of his library.

For that he casts an illusion over his side of the castle.  
He will have to make some infrastructural changes for this one and it was imperative that no one from the outside noticed him making these changes.  
He then turned towards the wall opposite to his bedroom window and raised his hand in front of it, vanishing the solid wall- only leaving an illusion of it. Then, Merlin set his minimized library on the floor and brought it to its normal size. Now, there was another room connected to Merlin's- like a secret place where he and Gaius could work if need be.

The library doesn't just act as a place where he can read and research or the place that has hundreds of years' worth of knowledge gathered from all of his professions- in one place. It also has 21st-century hospital appliances and medicines stocked for emergencies.

Merlin also made some much-needed changes to the structure of the library- it now had a way out of the citadel and into the forest. If Merlin did save a sorcerer and could not help them escape through the obvious routes then as a last resort- he could bring them here.  
He had a feeling that the library is going to be very useful in Camelot.

He exits the library and casts various protection and illusion charms on the entry point. To any other person, it's just another wall, even a magical being like Kilgharrah should not be able to see what lies beyond. No one will be able to enter unless the door detects his magic on them. So, pretty secure.  
Last but not the least Merlin transforms his bed. It will look the same but feel like feathers- he even made it a bit wider... Just in case he ever brought someone back to his chambers for some…. _Stress relief_.

Merlin is shaken from his thoughts by a knock on his door and he makes his way out to see what Gaius needs.

As soon as Merlin exits his room, he comes in face to face with Gaius and then his eyes come to rest on someone behind the physician. The King stands near the door in all his regalia.  
Merlin quickly bowed his head in deference and Gaius pointed to him,  
"Sire, this is who I was telling you about. Merlin. He is my nephew and has my complete trust." Gaius says to the king and Uther looks at Merlin from top to bottom and "hmmms".

"How long have you been a Witchfinder, boy?" Merlin blinks, at a loss of what to say when he hears Gaius's voice in his head, _'Just go with it and try to channel your inner Aredian.'_  
Alright, then, thinks Merlin and breathes deeply.

He looks up at the King with an evil glint in his eye and says, "I don't think you care about _'how long'_ I have been a Witchfinder, sire, but _'how many'_ sorcerers I have actually caught?" Uther smiles at this, eyes glinting and sends an approving glance towards Gaius- coming closer to Merlin.

"Fine then. How _many_ , Merlin." His name from the King's mouth sends a feeling of disgust down Merlin's spine. He had never wanted to hit someone so badly before- but for Destiny's sake he controlled his temper and on the outside, he smirked evilly and huffed.

"To be completely honest, sire, I have lost count but I will let you in on my most recent hunt. A few months ago, I scored my biggest prey yet... a dragon." Uther's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned forward to listen to Merlin and he continued, "I found him resting in the forest of Tir Mur- beyond Essetir." He stated, letting the proudness seep into his voice.

Uther looked like Yule had come early. Merlin had never seen him smile so wide. Even Gaius's eyebrows rose at the King's reaction.  
Suddenly, the King controlled himself and cautiously asked Merlin a question.

"What colour, did you say, was the Dragon?"  
Merlin let himself smile completely this time- Uther was trying to confirm Merlin's words. Not many knew that Camelot had had a dragon underneath it, even fewer had ever seen the Dragon. Thus, for Merlin to know the colour would confirm the truth in his words.  
Merlin pauses for a second - as Aredian would have for effect- and then said,

"I didn't. But it was _Golden_ , sire."

Uther turned on the mile-wide smile again and turned to Gaius with obvious glee.  
"Your nephew makes you proud, Gaius." Gaius tried to smile at Uther's compliment but it came out as a grimace- Uther, thankfully had already turned back to Merlin, he came and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and said,

"You have done Camelot a great service, Merlin. From now you will be known as Camelot's Witchfinder," Uther splayed his hands in the air as if broadcasting the 'witchfinder' title.  
Merlin smiled and thanked the King.

The king sobered up again and said, "Your first most duty is to guard my son, Prince Arthur from any foreseeable harm. I won't put it past the magical community to harm my son now that he has come of age. Become his _shadow_ , if you have to but- Keep. Him. _Safe_." Merlin bowed his head and then Uther started pacing the length of Gaius's chambers.

Stopping every other moment to tell Merlin what his duties included.

"And, I have my best men busy trying to capture the druids for information on this _Kingdom_." spat the King, continuing with, "and I already have news that they have caught some druids and are headed in Camelot's way, they will be here in a day's time…. We will know more after we have interrogated them."

Merlin swallowed and casted a brief glance in Gaius's direction. It was becoming difficult every second to hold in his temper. He had never hated anyone as much as he hated Uther at that moment.

The King turned to face Merlin again and spoke few last things,

"You will be paid heftily. If you require your own chambers- you will be given those and you will have full freedom to investigate anywhere and anyone. You can also employ an assistant that will help you with your search for those filthy magicians, but I want this Kingdom free of Magic as soon as possible." This was the last thing the King said before he left the chambers-still in good spirits, knowing that the Dragon was finally dead.

He and Gaius shared a loaded look but also a victorious smile and then Merlin retired to his chambers, tired. This day had proven to be more emotionally draining than he had expected.

Merlin sat on his bed, mulling over how he was going to handle his new position. He had already sent Kilgharrah a mental message to remain conspicuous whilst flying low and hunting. It won't do well for his cover if a _Golden_ , hell _any_ Dragon was seen flying and hunting.

He massaged his forehead and smiled, never a dull day in Camelot, eh. He laid his head on the pillow and slipped into a deep slumber, immediately.

Notes:

So, thoughts?


	4. CH-4 Food for the Soul

Food for the Soul

Chapter Text

Merlin was up and about a little time after dawn.  
He had woken up quite hungry and had been disappointed to find that the pantry was empty. So, here he was buying ingredients for his and Gaius's breakfast- minding his own business- when hears someone come up to him. He doesn't need to turn to know who it is- the voice that follows the presence gives up the identity of the person.

"So, how's your knee- walking coming along, _Mer_ lin?" a snotty- arrogant voice asks him. 

Merlin closes his eyes for a second, sighs and then decides to ignore Arthur- though his hand had been healing at a magical pace, he really didn't need another altercation with the Prince. Seriously he wasn't looking for any trouble.

Merlin paid the vendor for the ingredients and started moving away from the Prince, towards the Castle. He didn't even bother looking at Arthur and feels relief when he doesn't hear anyone following him- but then he hears,

"Oh, _don't run away_ … look I didn't even bring any of the knights today!" Merlin's feet stopped- having a mind of their own. He had never liked it when Arthur got cocky.  
He turns to face the Prince- and sees eager amusement his eyes.

Arthur looked dishevelled in his appearance - the boots being the only thing he was wearing properly. It was almost as if... the Prince had seen him and in a hurry had followed Merlin to the market.  
Merlin doesn't pay attention to that thought but he does look around and coos as if talking to a baby, "Aww, friends not got your back today?"

He smirks when Arthur grits his teeth and says, "A Prince does not have _friends_ , Merlin. They are my father's knights," he glares at Merlin for a second before snorting,

"And I don't need them to have my back." The Prince huffs a laugh as if feeling incredulous at the idea of needing back up.

Arthur continues then, "So, would you like me to help with your knee-walking, _Mer_ -lin?" the Prince reverted back to his original topic, swinging his mace around like a complete prat.  
Merlin shook his head and replied, "I wouldn't if I were you." Looking Arthur straight in the eyes, a threat and a warning in his eyes.

The Prince was surprised at this.  
Arthur had been unable to sleep- which was impossible to believe because he _loved_ sleep and sleep loved him- but then he had seen the man he had met the other day- Merlin- wandering the market and Arthur had run, literally sprinted to make sure he caught the man before he left the market, he wanted to see if the peasant was just as insolent now that he knew that Arthur was a royal.

Which was why he was now baiting Merlin to be disrespectful again- wanting the thrill that he had got when Merlin had defied him.  
At first, he had thought that the man won't stop walking away- will just ignore him and leave, but then… then Merlin had turned and been just as stupidly brave and disrespectful as he had been before he had learned that Arthur was royalty.

He saw a warning in those electric blue eyes, which thrilled Arthur even further, so, he mockingly asked, "Why? What are you going to do to me?" He laughed, it was amusing. He couldn't believe he was baiting a well-built man- yes, he will admit that Merlin was quite well built, not as well as him but still good enough to be a knight- to hit him!

But still, Arthur continued, looked at Merlin from top to bottom- and then amusedly said, "I could take you apart with _one blow._ "  
Mocking and Prideful at the same time, Arthur had earned the pride. He was the most efficient fighter in the whole of Albion and he wanted Merlin to know this about him.

He swore he saw Merlin's eyes darken for a second before he saw those same eyes drop to his lips. A shiver went through him at this subtle action and it was only then that he realized the ambiguous meaning behind his words.  
He was about to explain himself when he hears Merlin say, eyes still on his lips,  
" _I have no doubt…. My lord._ " The voice was low and provocative- something that should only be heard in the bedroom.  
Arthur, who was quite innocent in the buggery section, swallowed and blushed. His cheeks filled with colour he himself stuttered for words. He knew from the look in Merlin's eyes that the man was only joking, but Arthur couldn't help but get mental images.

First came the embarrassment and then came the anger. He was a _Prince_ goddammit! But this man treated him like anything but that!  
It infuriated him but also…. it made him feel free- he would never accept it but he liked how Merlin spoke to him. He would also never admit that whenever Merlin spoke to him in this way he felt a flash of pleasure course through him. 

No man had _ever_ had the guts to make a move on the Crown Prince, even as a joke. He knew he was a handsome man and that added with the Royal perks…. but hitting on him was also a definite way towards suicide.  
The King won't take the knowledge of his only heir indulging in buggery.

The Prince looked away for a second, red in the face.  
Merlin wasn't fazed- he found the whole thing very funny. But seriously, was it just him or Arthur spoke in sexual innuendoes on a daily basis?  
He probably will be finding out soon because his job was to practically be Arthur's bodyguard.  
He moved closer to the Prince and the royal's eyes widened. He lowered his voice and said very seriously,

"Tell me, Arthur. Do the things you speak, come to you naturally or do you practice them… _at night_?" Arthur turned even redder, Merlin had kept his words ambiguous for a purpose. It was getting harder and harder to control his laughter.  
Oh, Arthur was too easy to tease.

Arthur took a step back and looked around warily, confusing Merlin, but then he turned back to him and spat- embarrassed and angry- "A blow of my sword, you _idiot!_ "  
Merlin raised his eyebrows, taking a deliberate step forward and saying in a mock-confused and innocent voice, "Oh, is that what they are calling it nowadays? _A sword_?" he smirked after a second making Arthur even more exasperated.

Arthur looked down at his feet for a second- to compose himself and when he looked back up at Merlin again, he seemed more in control.  
He started saying, "You can't-," but Merlin cut him off with, "- _speak_ to you like that?

Merlin smirked and repeated the Prince's own words, _"Why? what are you going to do to me?"_ Arthur huffed a laugh and shook his head at the peasant before sobering and saying something he should have said yesterday. 

He heaved a sigh and started,  
"Look… I shouldn't have been _practising_ with weapons in mid-market." Arthur paused as if thinking very hard about what to say next, he suddenly nodded and said, "…. Well, so, Yes. That's all I wanted to say." Arthur turns and then adds as an afterthought, "also, you should get your hand treated by the court physician- his name is Gaius- best in the land and as a part of apology- I will foot whatever charges you incur from the treatment."

Merlin smiled, finally seeing the glimpse of the King, Arthur would become. It was a kind gesture towards a complete stranger who had been nothing but rude to him. Even though he didn't know that Merlin was Gaius's nephew and wouldn't really incur any charges, he was just happy knowing that Arthur had considered and tried to rectify the harm he had caused.

Maybe he had been wrong- maybe Arthur _had_ matured in some areas.

Merlin turned around and just as he was about to start walking he heard his name being called- stopping him in his tracks once again. He looked around for the origin of the call and saw, Gwen was rushing towards him, a full bucket in hand- why was it that whenever he met Gwen, she had a bucket in hand?

"Merlin!" Gwen called his name again once she reached him, panting, he greeted her with a smile and waited for her to catch her breath.  
"Hello, Gwen." He said, greeting the maid who had once again started to become his friend,

"What are you doing at the market so early?" she asked once she had recovered her breath and kept the bucket down.  
He brought what he had shopped-the vegetables forward for Gwen to see, "I was hungry but Gaius had no more edible food left to eat, so...,"

"Ah… you are cooking again, aren't you?" Gwen said and her stomach chose that exact moment to give a rumble. Gwen's face reddened in embarrassment and he laughed and then offered,

"You can come too if you like, I always make enough for the whole Castle." Gwen beamed, still blushing but eager before she looked down at the bucket and her smile dimmed.  
"I- I can't… I need to deliver this water to Morgana and get her breakfast." Merlin cocked his head, weighing the options before saying,  
"That's fine. You can ask her if she would like to join us as well… I know it's not luxury food but…" Merlin left the suggestion unfinished, not sure how Gwen would react to it.

"Oh! She would love that Merlin… she has been wanting to meet you since I told her about you!" Merlin wondered what Gwen had told Morgana about him but didn't voice his question as heard her timid voice say, "…. but we wouldn't want to impose." Gwen said, shyness entering her tone.

"Don't be silly, Gwen." Merlin rolled his eyes and continued, "I will start cooking, meet me at Gaius's as soon as guys are ready to have breakfast."  
Gwen's smile returned and she nodded vigorously before saying her goodbyes - rushing away from him again.  
It was a good feeling, reconnecting with lost friends.  
He reaches the physician's chambers without any more interruptions, pondering on the way about the possibility that maybe when his destiny is fulfilled he will give his friends their memories back- only the good parts. Like he had with Gaius.

He enters and smiles at a bleary Gaius and starts chopping some vegetables. Continuing his line of thought he stops his movement to pop a piece of carrot in his mouth and thinks,  
Or maybe he won't return their memories…. why dwell in the past when you have the future?  
He himself wants to forget some parts of the past. Except for some moments, his life in Camelot had been nothing but lying, sneaking and full of death- usually of loved ones.  
He lets Gaius know that they are expecting guests before the old man slips out the door for his rounds.

"Oh, Gaius, Morgana and Gwen are coming for breakfast so be back soon." Gaius turns to look at Merlin from the door and says,  
"The lady Morgana is coming too, you say?" Merlin looks up from his chopping, popping a piece of carrot in his mouth and nods.  
"Are you making the carrot soup?" Gaius asks, hopeful. Merlin smiles and says, "No, it's something else but you will like it just as much."  
"I will be back as soon as possible and- Merlin, add some more _salt_!" Gaius says this before going out the door and closing it, leaving a smirking Merlin to chop the leftover vegetables.

Morgana had just finished taking a very relaxing bath after a troubling night and had just been getting her hair steamed when her door had been opened by a very puzzled looking Arthur. She took one look at him and patted the seat beside her.

"What is it?" she said, letting Gwen braid her hair, before continuing, "Is it the same man from yesterday that you had been _moaning_ about all day?" Behind her, Gwen giggles and Morgana smirks making Arthur glare at her.

She turns her head a bit towards Gwen and says, "You know Gwen, yesterday Arthur came into my room, mentioned this man, left, came back _again_ and repeated this whole thing at least thrice." She turns towards her mirror and looks at Arthur through it, "Please Arthur, say all you have to say in one go this time, please. I don't think my chamber door can handle your temper over this man anymore."

Morgana and Gwen snicker, letting Arthur sulk, "It's just…" starts the Prince, looking uncertain, "There is something about him! As soon as I go close to him- the air feels like... _static_. And he is the _most_ insolent person you will ever meet, Morgana. He has no respect for propriety and I _hate_ it!" Arthur runs a frustrated hand through his hair and Morgana tuts at him,

"Oh, Arthur, don't lie. You love that he doesn't care for propriety, in fact, it even makes me eager to meet this man. And are you sure this 'static' isn't just your anger yet fascination towards the man?"

Morgana says and applies some rose on his lips and cheeks, before looking at the glaring Prince.

"But really, what is it about this man that has you so temperamental? You are changing moods quicker than a lady on her monthly." Gwen makes a scandalized noise in the back but all Morgana does is roll her eyes and Arthur splutters, "I am _not!_ "

Her eyes brighten with amusement, "Case in point, Arthur dear." Then she comes to a sudden realization, "I know what you need! Food! Gaius's nephew has invited us for breakfast. You must accompany us, this way you will get to know him too."

Arthur looks unsure for a second before Gwen says, "Common Arthur, he is a very nice person and a good cook, too. Imagine the food. Trust me, it's much better than Mary's"  
Arthur shudders at the image of the head cook and then thinks of mouth-watering food that Gwen was describing. He had already made his decision- he was going.

Seeing this, Morgana pushed her arm through his and together they made their way towards Gaius's chambers.

Gaius had just entered the chambers and he could smell the amazing smell filling the chambers and watering his mouth. At that exact moment, Merlin came out of the chambers freshly washed and dressed. _Was he trying to impress the lady Morgana? Or someone else...maybe?_ Gaius couldn't help but think he was.  
Merlin smiled at him and went over to cooking pot to extinguish the fire underneath it and was about to use his magic to do so when there was a knock on the door.

Gaius opened the door and in came the Lady Morgana first who closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, Gwen followed her and the last to enter- the unexpected guest- was the Crown Prince of Camelot. The Prince smiled at Gaius when he bowed and breathed in through the nose- a smile lighting up his face at the aroma- which slipped as soon as he saw Merlin.

" _You!"_ Arthur had frozen just inside the door and was looking at Merlin accusingly, making the warlock smile delightfully. He was happy to see Arthur along with Gwen and Morgana. Very Happy indeed.

He bowed his head first towards the Lady Morgana who was looking at him critically, then smiled at Gwen and last, he acknowledged Arthur, with his name.  
"Arthur."

"You are Gaius's nephew, aren't you?" Arthur says moaning-ly, realization dawning upon him- Arthur had the worst luck ever. Merlin smirked and replied, "Who else would I be?"  
The prince grits his teeth, "But… you don't look anything like-," _a monkey with yellow teeth!_ Arthur stops himself from continuing with that sentence and instead looks at Morgana, "This is who I was talking about, 'Gana."

Merlin first frowned at Arthur's unfinished sentence before turning to face Morgana too- who was still looking at him with a frown on her face, she didn't seem to hear Arthur and came up with a question on her own.  
"Have we… _met_ before?"  
Merlin felt a chill run down his spine at this sentence but he knew his face was smiling cluelessly. Did Morgana remember him because of her magic?

He just continues with the impassive face and tries to derail Morgana by saying, "I would have remembered if I had ever met _you_ , my lady." Gwen giggles and tries to muffle them with her hand, Morgana gets rosy-cheeked and blusters past the compliment even though it pleased her, "Your face is so familiar, it's like I have seen you before…."  
Morgana frowns trying to remember the face she was trying so hard to place. She was certain that she had seen him but whether it was in one of her dreams or while awake- she couldn't be sure.

Merlin just shrugs and says, "I must have one of those faces, my lady."

It was then that Gaius decided to interrupt, "Merlin, why don't we start the breakfast- I do feel quite hungry."  
Merlin nodded at Gaius, trying to convey gratitude from his eyes and then leads all of them to the chairs. 

"Oh, Merlin I do hope you don't mind that I brought Arthur too, he needed food more than we did, _trust me._ "  
Gwen giggled and Arthur glared at a smirking Morgana.

He just shook his head and said, "Not at all my lady, the more the better. Take a seat- the food is almost ready-,"  
He was interrupted, "There aren't enough chairs,"  
He turned to the only person who would have interrupted him and says, "That's not a problem, I have more in my room, I'll go bring them out now-,"  
He was interrupted again, "I can do that, Merlin. You continue cooking, we are very hungry, _aren't we, Morgana?_ " Arthur starts moving towards his room and though Merlin knows that Arthur is trying to be polite, he also knows that this is the Prince investigating.

Morgana just shakes her head and turns to Merlin, "Yes, Merlin. And we have heard so much about your cooking from Gwen here- who hasn't tired from singing your praises." Gwen blushed and Merlin smiles at her.  
He turns back to the food and hopes to God that Arthur won't look at his room too closely.

Arthur didn't trust this _Mer_ lin. He had not even been in Camelot for 2 days and had already charmed half the staff, some of the knights and now even Morgana- It couldn't be contested as he had seen her blush. _Blush_. Morgana _never_ blushed. He wasn't even going to _start_ about Guinevere...

Arthur looks around the room, he knows he should just grab the chair and leave but he can't help but look around for something even possibly… incriminating and a brief look around brought him to this conclusion-  
-The room was too... _clean_ , Arthur had never trusted those that kept their room all tidy. It usually meant that they had something to hide.  
-There were few strange things in the chambers that Arthur had never before seen the likes of, there was a wooden bat with strings attached to it- it looked like something the minstrels would use but it was too smooth to be real wood.

Arthur saw another weird thing. It was metal- he could tell but it also had glass infused in it. The Prince had never seen something so strange. It was small – easy to hold in hands and the finishing of the metal was commendable. Arthur was just about to touch it when he hears, "Arthur! The food is ready."

He purses his lips and starts leaving the chambers with a chair in his hands. Consoling himself with the promise that there will be other opportunities to investigate Merlin. Right now, he was too hungry.

He made his way outside and tried to appear as innocent as he could and placed his chair between Merlin and Gwen- though _that_ didn't seem to hinder the conversation being held between them. They ate and chattered for a bit more before Arthur tired of it and cleared his throat meaningfully, making the whole table look up from the delicious food they had been eating. He waits until Merlin turns towards and then says, "So, Merlin… where did you learn to cook?" He keeps his voice moderate, civil.

Merlin smiles a fond smile, making Arthur heart skip for a second and then says, "My mother taught me."  
"And what about your father? Does he know how to cook too?" Asked an innocent Gwen but he could see that everyone around the table (excluding Gaius) was eager to know more about him. Merlin didn't know how to convey that his father was the last- well second last, really- dragonlord, who had to run away before he knew his mother was pregnant with him- because Uther was hunting him and then he had returned years later to be his father- still a dragonlord. So, Merlin smiled once again, because his previous one had slipped at the question and replied to Gwen,  
"I didn't have a father whilst growing up."

Gwen's mouth formed an "O" and then Morgana said, "You mean that some _man_ impregnated your mother and then _left_ her to have you and raise you, all alone? Tha-That you were born a _bastard_?"  
Gwen chided the Lady by hissing, _"Morgana!"_

Merlin laughed, Morgana had never been the shy one. She was a hardcore feminist- born in a century that was way too beneath her. If there was one person Merlin could imagine in the 21st century- it was Morgana.  
"Yes, my lady. That is exactly what I mean."  
He saw as Morgana gritted her teeth and he also possibly heard her mumble to Gwen, _"If I ever find this man- I will castrate him."_ It made Gwen and Arthur's face blanch and Merlin chuckle even more.  
"There is no need my lady, my mother is a very strong woman… she never _needed_ a man to bring me up."

Morgana smiles at him and asks, "She must be very strong, bringing up a man such as you, alone. What is her name?"  
"Hunith." Morgana nods, taking another serving of the food.

He sees Arthur shake his head and mumble something, making Gwen look at him questioningly. The Prince turns to Merlin, an angry look in his eyes and says, "So, the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. Your father left her and then _you_ left her."  
Gaius sits up and Merlin's brows furrow in confusion more at the sudden attack than anything else, "Pardon?"  
Arthur heaves in a deep breath and explains, "Your father abandoned your mother and then _you_ left her too- Gaius told me that you had been missing for almost 4 years, only to return now."

This time Morgana hisses in a scandalized tone, _"Arthur!"_ but the Prince ignores her and just stares at Merlin.  
Merlin glances at Gaius and the old man shoots him an apologetic glance, he shakes his head and turns back to the Prince. He knew where this was coming from- Arthur couldn't accept how Merlin had been able to abandon his mother for 4 years…. The Prince had never had a mother to love... he has never felt a love that loved him complete abandon- which made him crave it more than anyone else.  
Merlin looks down and tells him something that wasn't the truth but it was as close and believable as Merlin could make it.

"We were not well off, me and my mother. Sometimes during winters, we could only afford one meal per person- sometimes not even that." Merlin looks up and makes eye contact with a still unconvinced Arthur and continues, "It is because of that many young men have to leave in search of jobs, it's a way of life…. It was the same with me." 

Arthur looked confused but Morgana had a look of disbelief in her eyes- she couldn't believe that people were living in such poor condition. "I was coming to Camelot, four years ago- in search for a job when on the way I was caught by some bandits. They abducted me and then sold me as a slave for manual labour." Merlin saw Arthur's eyes soften but before he could say something Gwen asked, "How did you escape?" he voice tinged with sadness for Merlin and horror at the knowledge.

"I had help." Merlin said, smiling a little bit, the Morgana asked predictably, "By who?"  
Now, this was a question Merlin could answer in many ways but only one way would benefit him in the future. He glanced at Arthur for a second, who was looking at Merlin with understanding- he lowered his eyes and said, "The druids. They helped me get out."

He hears Arthur lean back from the table immediately, he sees Morgana's eyes light up, he even sees Gwen's cautious acknowledgement.  
He looks at Arthur again and sees the caution mixing with something- an emotion he couldn't name.

It was then that the door to the physician's chambers opened and in came the patients of Camelot wanting treatment from Gaius- bringing an end to their breakfast and discussion.

The Prince got up first, having duties to attend to. He thanked Merlin for the food and ignored the look that Morgana aimed at him. Gaius becomes busy treating the patients and Morgana asks Gwen to wait for her outside.  
Gwen smiles and thanks Merlin for the food too and leaves.

He turns to look at Morgana, waiting to see what she has to say to him.  
"Merlin, I am sorry if our questions got... _personal_ for a bit there." Merlin huffs a laugh and shakes his head, "It's completely fine, my lady. I am a curious person myself." 

Morgana smiles and takes hold of Merlin's hand, "I wanted to say that I am so sorry that this happened to you in your life… I also want to request that you forgive Arthur." Morgana pauses, looking at their adjoined hands for a second before looking back at Merlin, "I- I have never seen him _so_ …." Morgana shakes her head and lets go of Merlin's hand, leaving the sentence incomplete. She smiles at Merlin one last time before leaving.

Merlin just shakes his head and heads to his room.  
He knows that he should feel guilty about lying about his past, but he wasn't. If they really knew the truth, really knew the horrific things Merlin has seen and been through-  
Well, he doesn't think that would help very much. The truth was useless in this situation.

All afternoon he helps Gaius with his patients and delivers some potions before retiring early to his chambers for the evening.  
It was only when he laid back on his bed did he notice the iPod lying innocently on his bedside table.

Notes:

Will be updating the next chapter very soon but until then let me know if you liked this chapter in the review section below!  
xoxo.


	5. CH-5 Unidentified Feelings

Unidentified Feelings.

Notes:

A short chapter but a very important one.  
Also, a song has been mentioned in the chapter, please listen to it... I have been listening to it on loop- AND try to not get into the details of the song. I know such music would be impossible to produce and perform in the medieval ages, but I like it!

Chapter Text

Merlin was being forced to go to the feast.  
All he had wanted to do tonight was have an early night before his actual job started tomorrow- but no- Gwen and Gaius won't hear it. The physician wanted Merlin to socialize and Gwen had made him promise to have at least one dance with her.  
"Come-on Merlin! otherwise, we will be late." The physician shouted, knocking on Merlin's door for effect.

Merlin glared at the door and groaned. He stripped from his night clothes and put on something acceptable for the feast, then he put on his boots, ran a hand through his thick hair and opened the door to an impatient looking Gaius- who saw what Merlin was wearing and nodded. Merlin rolled his eyes and waited for Gaius to turn before making a face behind his back.  
"I know what you are doing, Merlin and may I just say that I find it very disrespectful." Merlin jerked away from the old man and tamped down the urge of looking for Gaius's third eye in his white mane.  
The Physician laughed whilst Merlin gritted his teeth and together they made their way out of the chambers and to the Great Hall.

On their way, Merlin was greeted by several new friends he had made over the past few days- Maids and Knights alike but unlike Merlin, they all seemed excited for tonight.  
They reached the doors of the Great Hall, which the guards opened for them to enter- Gaius went in first and when Merlin didn't enter automatically - because he could hear the utter silence that had fallen on the other side of the room- Gaius held Merlin's hand and pulled him inside, making the warlock stumble a little.

He straightened and smiled a beatific smile, making some smile and a second later the chatter resumed, making Merlin breathe in a sigh of relief. He reckoned this is what it must feel like when teenagers entered a new school. He grabbed a cup of mead from a passing server and downed it in one go, picking up another immediately after- making the servant look at him with bewilderment. Merlin ignored him.

He heaved in a sigh and looked around. The Prince was already there, talking and laughing with his knights, looking like an utter prat- the King and the Lady Morgana were yet to arrive.

Merlin reckoned that she would probably come just before the King did, accompanied by Gwen.  
He starts talking to people, socializing with maids, knights, ladies and gents of the court alike.  
He drinks another cup of mead, then a cup of wine and promises to himself to not stop drinking until the night is over- he will probably need it.

Merlin feels eyes on him almost constantly all night but he was usually too busy talking to either the knights or someone else, to notice who it was that was burning a hole in his back.  
He turned to see when the door opened and in came the Lady Morgana and Gwen.  
Gwen looked beautiful as ever with her beautifully tanned skin and yellow dress but it was the Lady Morgana that caught his eyes and made them stick to her...

She was a dangerous beauty, Merlin thought. _A really really dangerous beauty_. Morgana looked over at him and smirked, she knew she had affected him greatly- Merlin was a man at the end of the day and he wasn't blind or _dead_.

He feels someone nudge him and he knows it's Gwen telling him to pick his jaw up from the floor- he snorts and immediately turns to look at Gwen- not noticing Morgana's expression fall when he does it.

He chats with Gwen and makes her laugh by discussing several ladies of the court's dressing choices. To be fair- they were very _ridiculous_.  
Merlin himself was in black pants and a bright red shirt- signifying the Camelot colours. He had long given up on wearing the neckerchiefs- he now used them as handkerchiefs. Quite handy those.

A moment later all chatter comes to a stop and Merlin knows that must mean that the King was about to enter- and predictably the doors of the Great Hall banged open and in came the King of Camelot, making a dramatic entrance aided by the 'swish' of his cloak. He looked as regal as he looks every day but the only difference was that he was wearing a more festive crown today- a much larger and heavier one than he wore every day.  
Everyone bows including Arthur and Morgana- who had placed themselves on the high table on each side of the King's seat.

Everyone waits until the King takes his place before lifting their heads. Uther scans the room with a smile-their eyes catching for a second- and then says, "I declare this feast… open! May we welcome the Lady Helen of Mora to Camelot's court."  
Everyone applauds and simultaneously digs into their foods and drinks, it was customary to wait for the King to announce the 'Feast open' at the start the food and then at the end wait for the King's speech before departing.

The lady Helen comes to the platform and sings- without any enchantments or curses this time. He's come to realize that she really is a beautiful singer. 

Finally, during the performance, he was able to see who it was that had been staring at him for the whole duration of the feast. He follows the feeling and his land on _Arthur_. For a second both of them just stare at each other, neither of them willing to drop their gaze first. 

But a moment later when the first song is about to come to an end, Merlin shakes his head and smiles at the Prince, only to receive nothing in return. This confused the warlock.  
He had thought that they had been making progress this afternoon.

For a second, he couldn't help but think that maybe the Prince knew about the iPod, but he was sure that the device had been discharged and wouldn't have worked... so, unless Arthur was accusing him of sorcery just because of a piece of Metal, he didn't know what else could be causing the Prince to be sour with him.

He saw as Arthur held up his glass to be refilled, not moving his eyes away from Merlin, and once filled, he gulped the whole cup in one go. Then suddenly the Prince looked at someone beyond Merlin, frowning and at the same second the warlock felt someone tap on his shoulder.

Arthur had been getting bored out of his mind, speaking and fake-ly laughing with his father's knights. Suddenly, out of the blue, he _felt_ someone enter the Great hall… he turned and saw Merlin... smiling a beautiful smile at the people inside the great hall. He stared, mesmerized only to turn away from the sight quickly when one of his knights punched his arm.

All evening he watched how Merlin charmed everyone in the room- all the knights and the maids- he even managed to charm many of the court ladies- not realizing that everyone around him was just waiting for Merlin to invite them back to his place for a tumble.

A feeling of possessive flashed through Arthur, it was really quick but it was there, Merlin was new to Camelot hence he didn't know how some people might take his charming words as an invitation and considering how heavily Merlin was drinking already- Arthur might have to intervene if no one did. They were all staring at the raven-haired man like a wolf stares at the sheep.

 _Hungrily._

He then watched as Gwen and Morgana entered the Great hall- Morgana's and Merlin's eyes met and stuck until Gwen distracted Merlin. They then spoke until the King entered the Hall.  
Arthur couldn't help himself- he _couldn't_.

Merlin hadn't even deemed Arthur worthy of his time by coming and speaking to him- he was the Prince _goddammit!_ He had been waiting for Merlin to come and speak to him or even bloody look at him- but did he? _No._

 _Fine_ , Arthur had thought while also gritting his teeth, if this was how it was going to be between them, then so be it. He could clearly see Merlin teasing some other Knights- probably slipping in one or two sexual innuendos as he had with Arthur.

That was why when Merlin had finally looked over at him during the performance of the lady Helen and smiled- Arthur had remained stone-faced and just ordered himself another drink. Completely ignoring Merlin, like he had been ignoring Arthur.  
But Arthur's resolution broke when he saw who was tapping Merlin's shoulder...

Merlin turned away from Arthur to see who was tapping on his shoulder and saw- Gwen. Her hands wringing themselves in nervousness, he raised his eyebrows in question. And Gwen whispered something but over the music, he couldn't hear anything.

So, he mouthed, _'what?'_ and Gwen came closer to him and in his ear said,  
"Will you dance with me?" 

Merlin laughed and got up, Gwen got nervous about the sweetest things. He drank the last of his mead, kept his glass down and then bowed to Gwen, crossing his left hand behind his back and extending his right hand for Gwen to place her hand in his.

 ***Insert Music- My Love- Kovacs** (Lady Helen singing.)

Gwen giggled at the royal gesture and shyly placed her hand in his.  
He professionally led her to the dance floor, not letting the multiple eyes he felt on himself bother him.

Once on the dance floor, he swivelled her gracefully and pulled her into his arms, his hand low on her waist and hers on his shoulder. Merlin let the music guide him… he had been trained by one of his love interests in the 9th century in the art of court dancing- and he had never forgotten.

He spins her at the perfect timing- her back to his front now- just swaying for a while before he turned her to face him again and dipped her low to the ground, making the whole thing seem seamless and sharp- they shuffled into a dance formation when other people came onto the dance floor- following them, but Merlin did not remove his eyes from Gwen's even once during the whole thing- even when he had to dance with a different partner, until finally, it was his turn to be partnered with her again.

He did this because he knew how Gwen loved feeling _and_ being special and he had wanted to do this for her.

When the dance sequence got over, he kissed Gwen's hand in gratitude for the dance and then led her to the drinks section only to meet the Lady Morgana there.  
He tilted his head in acknowledgement and the lady in question smiled. 

"You dance very well, Merlin." complimented Morgana, making Merlin smile, he was about to thank her when he hears Gwen exclaim, " _Doesn't he?!_ " He huffs a laughter at Gwen's excitement as she continues, "I didn't even struggle once in following him and it was just so easy with Merlin." Gwen continued. Merlin's smile widened at the genuine happiness and delight in Gwen's voice and replied,

"Thank you, my ladies and I am glad that you liked dancing with me, Gwen."

Morgana smiles pleasantly but Merlin can see a hint of something else in her eyes… but before he can fathom what it is, she turns to Gwen and says, "Gwen I think Arthur was looking for you." Gwen, if possible lights up even more and says her goodbyes to Merlin- which he returns.

There could be only one reason why Morgana had cornered him and that is why he turns to her and says, "Yes, my lady? I suppose you have something to say to me…-,"

"Oh, Merlin… I think we are past formalities, Don't you? Call me Morgana." Morgana interrupted with a smile and continued, "And I wanted to ask you to stop being your charming self," Morgana looked around at some fallen faces, "you have been breaking a lot of hearts tonight, Merlin."  
Though it should have come across as a compliment, Merlin didn't take it to be one.

Merlin's confusion, like always, must have shown on his face, so Morgana rolls her eyes and allows herself to feel a little bit sympathy for the man.

Morgana realizes that Merlin had not even realized that he had charmed the pants off of multiple maids and Knights, flirted with Gwen- which is what, she was predicting, had put Arthur in a foul mood and... she was not even going to put _herself_ on that list.  
She had put so much effort into looking like _this_ tonight so that she would catch Merlin's eye- and for a second she had only to be ignored for the rest of the night.

She had really admired him this morning- he was everything she wanted in a man. He respected women- didn't put them down like the others, he didn't stare at her chest- though she wished he would, he cooked, was noble without actually being a noble, was kind, gentle and downright lovely… she could have easily fallen for any such a man who wasn't as good looking as Merlin, so the looks were a bonus.

Morgana sighed and her face softened at Merlin's look of utter confusion, so she explained, "Merlin you cannot speak so charmingly with a maid unless you want to bed her." Merlin was taken aback by this information, his apprehension was now visible and Morgana continued, showing him the ropes of court flirting.

"When you speak to the knights that flirt- make sure that you make it clear to them that you are not interested from the start, that is essential- otherwise you will leave the poor knights with blue balls." Merlin spat the sip he had taken from his mead and placed the cup back on the table. 

Morgana smirked at his reaction but continued, "Also, everyone knows that Gwen and Arthur are together, even if temporarily…. But if the Prince has claimed someone- they are off limits- which means-," Merlin says automatically,  
"Which means that I shouldn't have danced with Gwen as I did, tonight."

Morgana gave a single nod and said, "Correct."

Merlin winces, this was probably the reason why Arthur had been so taciturn with him today. He knows how possessive the prat can get.  
It wasn't his fault though, he had been in many courts before but there, everything had been so… simple, if you wanted someone, you made it clear by inviting them to dine with you.  
In Camelot, every gesture seemed somehow sensitized. He remembers Gwen telling him something similar after he had become the Court Sorcerer… but by then everyone had known that he won't take any partners.

Gwaine and Freya had been his only serious relationships and the rest had been just tumbles… but once he had become the Court Sorcerer, he had somehow become _off limits_.

He frowns and then leans closer to Morgana, "How _do_ I proposition someone? Like properly...

not just flirting?" Asked Merlin, basing his question on the probability that he might actually like someone. 

Morgana looked at him for a beat longer than normal and then replied in a very casual tone, " _Exactly_ like this."  
Merlin's brows pulled in again, it took a second for him to understand but when he did, his eyes widened and he immediately put some distance between the lady and himself.  
He cleared his throat, "I- um, I wasn't suggesting anything-," he starts but Morgana cuts him off, "I know. But…. I wouldn't be averse to it."

Merlin lowered his eyes for a second before smiling at the beauty in front of him and marvelled at the Goddess's hands- she had taken her sweet time while making Morgana. The Lady was gorgeous but she wasn't made for Merlin, just like he wasn't made for her.

Shaking himself he says in a low voice,  
"I wouldn't either… Morgana. But…," his smile widens, "the King would probably chop my head off, and I… quite like it where it is."

To his surprise, Morgana started laughing, head thrown back and a hand covering her mouth, few out – of place tendrils of hair touching her naked shoulders. Merlin smiles looking at her- this image is what he wants to maintain of Morgana this time around…. Not the twisted, dark soul she had turned into because of him.

Morgana stops laughing and looks at him mischievously and says, "I think you're right and I too, quite like your head where it is." Morgana then extends her hand towards Merlin and he frowns at if, "Isn't this part supposed to be at the start?"  
Morgana rolls her eyes at him and says, "It is, but since you didn't do it at the start, I am offering it to you again."

Merlin just shakes his head and leans down to kiss the offered hand, looking straight at Morgana when his lips touch her hand, making the action even more intimate than it was... this made the Lady's smirk shorten and her eyes widen. It was Merlin's turn to smirk now.

She realizes then that he was only teasing her and slaps his arm, "Don't tease now, Merlin." Making the warlock huff a laughter, still unbelieving how such a beautiful creature such as Morgana could even marginally find _him_ worthy of her.

They celebrate the rest of the feats talking to each other.  
He knows that she likes him at some level but… he can't possibly give her what she wants.  
Though she is a gorgeous and a lovely human being, Merlin had always treated and looked at Morgana more like a friend than anything else.  
Even when she was his enemy- she had been his friend first, otherwise, he would have killed her much sooner.

Another reason why can't give her what she wanted was that all evening he had seen Sir Leon cast furtive glances towards the Raven beauty. Merlin knew that the other man was probably a better match for her than him.  
He smiles and promises to help Sir Leon in the future.

Gwen joined them an hour after she had left, looking positively _glowing_.  
Merlin and Morgana shared equally disgusted and exasperated glances. Gwen came and started gushing about how absolutely wonderful Arthur was in bed- apparently, this was the first time they had sex- and it had been _glorious_.

Merlin and Morgana silently gagged the details of Gwen's and Arthur's tumble and just as Gwen was getting to the worst part, they were saved.  
Thankfully the King had chosen this moment to retire. The King rose and both Arthur and Morgana resumed their places beside Uther. But before The King left- there was another thing left...the customary speech.

The king clears his throat, bringing silence to the hall and says, "It is with complete delight that I announce the celebration of the 20th anniversary since the Great Purge of Magic began." People applaud and many give excited squeals, Merlin's face becomes taut- glued into a smile but on the inside, his jaws are clenched.

He is too drunk for this _shit_.

The King continues, "When I came to this land, it had been rampant with unexplainable horrors," Uther nods and everyone shudders whilst nodding along, attention now, solely focused on the King, "Now 20 years later, we- together- have achieved more than any of our forefathers had- _Magic is at its weakest!_ "  
Knights, councilmen and servants cheer alike. Merlin doesn't.

He is about to get up to fetch himself another cup of mead, thinking that the speech is over-when Uther starts once again, 

"But, it is not yet _dead_." Uther is seen gritting his teeth, before smiling fully and saying, "So, it is with even more delight that I announce the addition of an important person in our fight against Magic. Camelot has finally gained its _deadliest weapon_ \- solely for the purpose of detecting Magic and annihilating it" Uther pauses and everyone waits with bated breath,

"Its own _Witchfinder!_ "

Merlin froze in his movements. He looked over to the King who was looking straight at him with a genuine smile. Merlin automatically smiled back but on the inside, he pitied the man. Uther genuinely thought that he was doing the world a favour with his agenda against Magic. He couldn't have been more wrong.

Merlin swallows and closes his eyes for a second to collect himself and force the effect of alcohol down- before opening them again.  
The people had started whispering as soon as Uther had mentioned a 'Witchfinder'. The whispers were somehow louder than the excited shouts for Merlin. He could hear each and every one of them.  
People wanted to see who it was that had taken over such a dangerous job.  
After collecting himself, he made sure that he exuded confidence once again. His mind was clear but his magic bubbled on the surface. Angry. He had not known anything about this announcement but he could bet his magic- Gaius had.

He will handle Gaius later, but for now, he just took another deep breath. He had to seem like he _was_ the Witchfinder- at least in the people's and the King's eyes and that meant that he needed to seem like he _wielded_ authority on a daily basis. That he was tough enough to kill without remorse. A person who hated magic more than anything else in the world.  
He had to act like Aredian or _worse_ , like Uther himself.

" _Merlin!_ "

Uther calls out his name, making people whip their head to look at him. He felt some knights pat his back but Merlin was numb to all of it. He was scared to look at either Morgana or Arthur.  
People clapped harder when Merlin rose from his seat with a smile on his face. He had become quite efficient at courtly manners in the 10 years he had spent in Camelot and the total of at least 100 years he had spent in different royal courts in almost every era.

People's applause became even louder when they realized who it was that Uther was talking about- Merlin made friends easily- he had already become quite popular since he had arrived in the town.  
He bowed to the King- fake gratitude shining from his eyes. He was scared to look at both the people sitting beside the King, but when he did he noticed that though many people had looked shocked none had looked more shocked and confused than Morgana, Arthur and Gwen did.

People kept coming to him and introducing themselves- congratulating him but when it finally died down- Merlin glanced at Morgana first who was staring at him with stony silence and then at a still shell-shocked Arthur… who seemed almost normal but he had a stiffness in his every movement that gave away his disbelief.  
He just shook his head at the whole thing and quickly headed back to Gaius's chambers.

Morgana looked at Gwen who nodded at her mistress and both of them followed Merlin. Arthur saw Morgana and Gwen follow Merlin, so he too said his 'goodnights' to the knights, looked around for onlookers and undetectably slipped out of the great hall.

Notes:

Hope you are having a good day!


	6. CH-6 Raging emotions Literally

Raging emotions. Literally.

Notes:

Hello!

Just wanted to say a quick Thank you.

Thank you so so much for reading and commenting on the story- It really means a lot to me and my motivation.

This story couldn't be what it is without you guys keeping me on my toes with those comments. So, much _much_ love to all those who have favourited, followed or (my favourite)- commented on this story.

Disclaimers.  
This is a dramatic chapter. Very Dramatic. Like a soap opera where the camera zooms on the actor at least three times.  
Well, I hope you enjoy it 3

Chapter Text

Merlin banged open the door to the Physician's chambers and sat down heaving on the table. He opened the wine-skin he had nicked from the feast table, poured himself a drink which he took in one go and waited.

The door to Gaius's chambers banged open and in came the lady Morgana, looking almost as furious as the Morgana in the past had- the one who was so filled with hatred and darkness. For a second the look made Merlin feel hopeless for the future that was about to come.

Was he always going to be the cause for Morgana's darkness? How was it that a person she _hardly_ knew, could affect her in such a way- because that is what he was, it had only been 2 days since he had entered Camelot and already he was affecting Morgana to this extent. God forbid if he actually became friends with her and then betrayed her... wait- he _had_ already done that.

"Morgana-," Merlin started but Morgana interrupted him and spat, "It's _Lady_ Morgana to you _Witchfinder_." Merlin closed his eyes for a second, his heart breaking slowly… he had been making a good progress with Morgana but now it seemed like it had all gone to… shit.

But, Merlin continued... he had to try.

"My lady, if you will give me a chance to explain, I will-,"  
"There is nothing to explain, Merlin! You fooled us all with your fake kindness and your sympathetic stories." her voice was low, but to Merlin, it felt like she was shouting, "Answer me one thing, Witchfinder. Is that what you did to the Druids that saved you? Did you kill each one of them… since that is your job? Isn't it, _Mer_ lin?"

She said his name in the same way that Arthur did but it was the tone that made all the difference. Arthur's had always been filled with fondness, infusing Merlin with warmth every time the Prince said his name… but Morgana's was completely opposite. It was cold and sharp and it cut into Merlin's flesh leaving only jagged remains of his heart. He was drunk, tired and angry... he really couldn't handle anything else right now. Especially not _this_ Morgana, she looked too much like the high priestess he had killed.

Merlin opened his mouth to speak but no sound came. How could he explain that he was not evil when the Morgana in front of him kept reminding him of his past mistakes. Even if the situation that she was mentioning hadn't happened- he _had_ been the cause of many druid deaths in the past- he hadn't killed them himself, but... he kind of had... he had _led_ death straight to them. Didn't that make him their murderer?

Everything had turned against him so suddenly. This Morgana was now the one he had betrayed and killed and not of the sweet woman she had been this evening. Her face much like the moment when Merlin had fed her poison, when she had pushed him- the traitor- away, even in the time of death.

Since Merlin didn't answer, Morgana took his answer to be in affirmative. Her face showed her disgust as she shook it, only to huff out a bitter laugh, "I can't _believe_ I actually thought that you were a decent man, that I actually _liked_ you-,"

"Morgana..." Gwen interrupts the lady only to glared down into submission.

Morgana turns back to him and asks him yet another question that he doesn't have an answer to.  
"What would your mother think? How would she feel knowing that her precious son is a _murderer_? Huh?" Merlin gritted his teeth.

Yes, he had made some damn mistakes in the past but he had repented them too. A life like his was no life at all. He was an immortal left to burn and think about his own mistakes for a _millennium_... But in all that time, he had been sure of only two things.

One that he was going to see Arthur again, no matter what and another was that his mother had loved him, that Gaius had loved him. He had been glad that his mother had never known how many deaths he had caused... if she had, Merlin wasn't sure if she would have liked him very much.  
To hear that thought just be almost confirmed by Morgana was a stab to the heart, especially with all that alcohol in his system, everything just seemed so much more emotionally amplified. He shouldn't have drunk so much.

Arthur had been listening from outside, the door had been left open when Morgana had entered. He was going to support Morgana in whatever she was saying because it was true but then she had mentioned Merlin's mother- By now, Arthur had started peeking into the room and that is why he saw whatever he saw next.

At the mention of his mother, Merlin's face- that had been more impassive than his father's when he was sentencing children to the stake- broke. It was like all the buried emotion came to the forefront. His face resembled of a person who was so broken on the inside that all he could do was try to collect the pieces… his electric blue eyes which were the most beautiful eyes that Arthur had ever seen, became dull and lifeless.

From the first time Arthur had seen Merlin, he had always envied the man- for the love he received, for having a mother and Gaius… for being so perfect that it had irritated Arthur to no end…. But now he saw a side to this man that showed the more vulnerable part to him, the one that called to Arthur.

Merlin was not perfect… he was just a man who loved his mother probably more than anyone in the world. And Arthur could feel it… he had felt the love Merlin held for Hunith- with just a few words he had spoken about her over breakfast.  
That was why Arthur thought that Morgana had gone too far with this comment.

He should probably step in before this escalates.  
"That's enough, Morgana." Gwen and Morgana whipped their head to look at him enter the room but Merlin… his eyes didn't even lift from the floor.

"Arthur… I suppose you were right. You always felt something off about this man."  
Arthur tries to stop Morgana, he had said many negative things about Merlin in his anger and jealousy, but he had never meant any of them, "Morgana-," 

But she doesn't let him finish, instead, she starts circling Merlin. "I can see now why you _hated_ him from the start, Arthur... I would too."

Merlin's head jerked at those words and he turned his eyes at Arthur. He saw as the man swallowed and rapidly blinked away a look of hurt from those blue eyes… Arthur had never regretted anything more than saying those words. He hadn't meant them… he wanted to tell this to Merlin but the man was already looking at Guinevere.

His voice was defeated and tired when he asked, "Do you something to say to me as well, Gwen? Might as well get it out there now…" Gwen… Arthur turned to look at her. With her silence, he had completely forgotten that she was there in the room as well, he saw that she had streams of tears running down her cheeks.  
She pursed her lips in order to stop the sobs and shook her head vigorously.

Arthur wanted to clarify to Merlin, he wanted to remove this… lost and defeated look from the man's face. He wanted to make Morgana apologize to him.

But Arthur did none of these things… if he was the King he would have never allowed a Witchfinder in Camelot. It went completely against the Kingdom he wanted to build. That was why he supported Morgana in this act more than he could ever support Merlin in his job of killing innocents.

Still, he gave the man one chance, hoping that this was all a huge misunderstanding and nothing else.  
"Do _you_ have anything to say to… us, Merlin?"  
Cold blue eyes flicked to him and for a second Arthur felt a chill run down his spine.  
He stood stock still because he could feel that they were now dealing with a wounded tiger. Merlin would lash out if anyone said anything else. Somehow even Morgana felt that but just as suddenly as danger had come, it left too. Merlin straightened and breathed in a mouthful and released it before saying in a cold and indifferent voice,  
"No."

Merlin was getting pissed- he had done nothing to warrant this verbal group assault. If they wanted to form wrong ideas about Merlin- or even correct ones, then they could go ahead and form them because he couldn't tell them the truth. He couldn't risk anyone but himself in his and Gaius's plans of the things they were going to do with Merlin as a Witchfinder.

He was also emotionally drained. Feasts were always tiring- that was the reason he hadn't wanted to go, then from the shock from the King's announcement to the words that Morgana said just minutes ago and the knowledge that Arthur despised him... it was more than Merlin could take- He could take anything the world threw at him. He could take a hundred Morganas and thousand Morgauses. He could even battle a dragon and still not get hurt. But no one, No one… could hurt him as Arthur could.

No matter how much Morgana said that Hunith wasn't proud of him- he could take it because at the end of the day, somewhere deep within he knew that his mother loved him even if she wasn't proud of him and that would suffice for him. But to know that his own _other half_ hated him…. Well, then why did he travel back in time?  
Arthur was his _purpose_ , the reason he lived, the reason he still had hope- but the way Arthur was looking at him now… he was starting to question his destiny.

He knew that if he told them now that it was all a misunderstanding and that Merlin wasn't really a Witchfinder…. It still won't be a truth. Because the truth was that Merlin was much worse than a murderer. He was a betrayer. He had betrayed his own kind in the past life, betrayed his friends, especially Morgana, betrayed... Arthur.

So, he _couldn't_ say anything… So that was why he replied in a negative to Arthur's hopeful question.

He now wanted them out of the Physician's chambers and wanted to sleep for a month. He was drunk, hurt, tired and worst he was _wanting_ to hurt something right now, his magic itself was feeling dangerous. 

Arthur must have seen it in his eyes because he soon gathered Morgana and Gwen and left the chambers.

After the 3 people- that probably meant more to him than he meant to them- left, Merlin started making his way back to his chambers. Too tired, drunk and emotionally de-stabilized to do anything else.

It was only on the last stair did Merlin feel someone call out to him.  
He became alert... thinking that it was a druid but then relaxed, realizing who it really was. He was tired but not _that_ tired that he would ignore this call. 

He went to his chambers, washed, changed into clothes that didn't smell like mead, put on his cloak and started making his way outside.

*  
Arthur had been unable to concentrate on anything since leaving the Physician's chambers. After walking Morgana and Guinevere back to Morgana's chambers, Arthur had retired to his own. The sheets had been changed, the room long cleaned by Morris and the window had been opened to air out the smell of sex that still lingered the room after his and Gwen's altercation. Arthur walked over to his window, hoping that the air would clean his head too.

He then thought about this evening.

He knows he should probably be ecstatic that he and Gwen had finally 'done the deed' to say, but all he could think about was ... Merlin, surprisingly.  
Everyone remembers seeing a confident Merlin, stand and bow to the King with a smile on his face when the King had announced him to be the Witchfinder.  
But only Arthur had seen what no one had and only because he had been looking at man consistently all night- making even Morgana comment on his ...staring.

He remembers looking at Merlin's face as soon as the King had said his name and declared him the new Witchfinder. Arthur had seen the multiple emotions of shock, panic and acceptance sweep over his face before an impressive impassive mask had appeared on his face, exuding confidence and charisma just like he had the whole evening, but now with the mask on he had also looked more intimidating.

Some people had been shocked- that how could such a genuinely nice and kind person be a Witchfinder, whereas some people had cheered and clapped- Yes, Merlin had become popular among the people in Camelot in a very short time, just like Arthur had thought he would… Merlin was like a piece of jig-saw, that had fit perfectly amongst the people in Camelot.  
The only people who had taken this news in a negative way had been Morgana, himself and Gwen, everyone else had seemed rather neutral about it.

He did think though that Morgana had taken it a bit too far with Merlin.  
They didn't know Merlin that well and to claim the right to say those things to him when the man was only doing what the King commanded, had been wrong on their part… he knew though that Morgana had taken the news of Merlin being the Witchfinder the hardest because she had genuinely liked the man… in a _love_ interest sort of a way. But now that the same man was one of the things she despised… well, he could see why it all had been a shock to her.

He hadn't been standing there long when he spotted a figure cloaked in deep blue making its way hurriedly towards the forest. Judging by the way the person was walking- with confidence and grace, Arthur already knew who it was.  
But where was Merlin going at such a late hour?  
Arthur frowned and without waiting a second- ran to Gaius's chambers… he already knew who it was but there was no harm in confirming that it _was_ Merlin.

The Physician's door was open, he entered and saw Gaius looking around the chambers. He had Merlin's chamber door open and was calling out Merlin's name repeatedly. 

Gaius looked up to see him standing in the entryway and asked, "Sire, have you seen Merlin somewhere? I was sure that he had come back to the chambers."  
Arthur looked down at the floor once, feeling guilty for Gaius's concerned face. The Prince made his way into the room and walked into Merlin's chamber which- he saw- were in a complete state- an opposite scene from the morning.

The cupboard door had been thrown open as if in a hurry, there were clothes and a towel strewn across the room, watery footprints lined the floor too...  
Wherever Merlin had gone, he had been in a hurry to leave. For a second, Arthur couldn't stop himself from worrying too, what if… what if Merlin was putting himself in danger because of what they said to him before. Being in the forest alone and so late in the night was dangerous in itself.

Arthur looked at a confused but worried looking Gaius and told him about what had transpired after Merlin had left the Great Hall.

"…. And I asked him Gaius's if he had anything to say, but Merlin just looked… tired of everything suddenly and... angry." Gaius sat down on the chair heavily, looking more and more sad and hopeless with every passing second.

Arthur went and flagged down a servant outside the physician's chambers and commanded, "Go and call the lady Morgana and her maid Guinevere. Tell them that the Prince requires their presence in the physician's chambers."  
The servant bowed and hurried to do as the Prince had ordered.

Arthur went back in and felt even more worried when Gaius said to him, "It was all my fault. I shouldn't have forced him to take up this job or duped him into attending the feast."

Gaius was worried about Merlin. The words that Morgana had said to his boy were more than hurtful- people think that Emrys was impervious to anything, but the truth was that though Merlin was unbeatable in his magic and an immortal, his emotional state was still that of a human who had seen and been through too much.

The words were aimed at Merlin's emotional insecurities.  
That boy always felt guilty for whatever had happened in the past… all the deaths, Morgana's change of heart, Mordred's betrayal and Arthur's betrayed face always hung-over Merlin's thoughts. Even in Merlin's memories, Gaius had felt the sadness that the warlock had felt in some of his most depressed years. The blame he had forcefully claimed as his….the people he thought he had killed, how he sometimes woke up drenched in sweat from nightmares as he saw Arthur dying, druids dying, his friends dying- over and over again.

But the worst thing in all of that was Arthur's words that had been reiterated by Morgana.  
Merlin didn't realize it yet but his feelings for the Prince had the power to build or break the world.

His _love_ for Arthur was deeper than any ocean and more powerful than any force on this earth- even Emrys's magic. Arthur was the sole reason for Merlin's existence and his return. The passion behind such love could make or break the man that felt it.

In this case, it was Merlin. 

That boy loved with his whole heart and the best part about Merlin's love was that it was unselfish… it always had been.  
Gaius felt his heartbreak for the warlock… even in the past, he had seen a tear fall from Merlin's eyes and the warlock had wiped them confusedly… not realizing that Arthur's marriage _to_ Gwen was causing his heart to hurt and his tears to fall without him even realizing.

Gaius had let Merlin remain ignorant to his feelings… thinking that destiny had planned all this- Arthur's marriage to Gwen and it would only have caused his nephew more pain- than he already was in- to only _then_ realize the truth of his feelings... so Gaius had let it be. But the Physician was now realizing, that _letting things be_ had been a mistake in the past- a mistake he was going to correct now.  
The old man was shaken from his thoughts when the door opened.

The lady Morgana and Gwen entered the room and both Gaius and Arthur looked up. The lady was looking uninterested, while Gwen's eyes were still red from the event that had taken place this evening.  
"What is it, Arthur? Why have we been called so late in the hour?" Morgana asked, her voice non-apologetic.

"Gaius has something to tell us, Morgana." Arthur replies Morgana and then turns to look at Gaius, "Tell us, Gaius."

The Physician swallowed and started speaking, "I will only speak if each one of you _pledges_ on the old religion that you will guard this knowledge with your lives."  
Arthur couldn't say that he was surprised by this request- Gaius loved his nephew and would protect him in any way he could, although when the Prince looked at Morgana, he saw that she was starting to look scared- though she tried to mask it with indifference.  
The Prince remarked, "But, Gaius… we don't have any magic to make the pledge- binding. It won't hold."  
Gaius smiled a small smile and said, "Everyone has magic in their veins, Sire. Love is a form of magic… so is anger and sadness. You won't need magic to make the oath but yes, you will need it to bind the oath- and that is why I am here."

Eyes widened at this declaration but no one commented on it-everyone just nodded, nervous but determined.  
The first one to make the oath was surprisingly Guinevere, _"I swear on the… magic inside me that whatever I hear in this room shall not pass my lips to any other soul than the ones already in this room."_  
Gaius nods and looks pointedly at the Prince.

Arthur wouldn't have said 'no' to pledge an oath, either way. In fact, he was excited- he was finally getting to know something about Merlin - A man who was more elusive than anyone else he had ever met. He quickly pledged in the same way that Guinevere had and then Gaius turned to look at Morgana.

Morgana rolled her eyes and quickly repeated the words of the oath, Gaius smiled and nodded. Then his eyes changed colour and he whispered, _"Gyda'r hud hon, rwy'n ymuno â ni i'r llw hwn."_

Gaius's eyes turned gold and everyone around the physician gasped- magic filled the air and everyone felt the oath settle into their hearts. A feeling of…. not limitation but a realization of the Promise settled in their guts.

Everyone in the Kingdom knew that Gaius had practised magic before- but they had also known that the old man wasn't allowed to perform it anymore.  
To expose himself in front of the King's _son_ , the king's _ward_ and a common maidservant, spoke to Arthur of how much the physician cared for his nephew. Arthur wished someone cared for him that way- loved him that way.

Gaius relaxed and started with a fond smile,  
"Merlin is an extraordinary boy… he loves with his whole heart and has more kindness in him than the whole kingdom combined." Morgana keeps staring at Gaius unimpressed, but the physician wasn't done yet, "It was I, that suggested to Merlin to be a Witchfinder. It was I, that introduced Merlin to Uther… it was also I... who forced Merlin to attend the feast tonight." Morgana starts looking at Gaius as if he is deranged, confused as to why in his straight mind would Gaius ever do any of those things.

"I forced him because I knew that the King would announce the position of the Witchfinder and I also knew that Merlin would hate it. But it was necessary, one because the King had specifically asked me to make sure that Merlin was present and two because people need to know Merlin to trust him... being at the feast would have introduced him to important people, contacts that would help him in the future." Everyone looked confused but before Morgana or anyone could ask anything- Gaius raised his hand and continued,

"The King has been looking for a Witchfinder for Camelot since Arthur's 19th Birthday" Gaius looks at Arthur who nods and says, "I can confirm that- father had asked Gaius to find a Witchfinder for Camelot, I was there." Gaius nods in gratitude and continues,  
"… that was now, two years ago. I had promised him to find a Witchfinder- but had also told him that it would take time. Merlin being at the feast had been an agenda- Knowing that there is a Witchfinder in Camelot- magical people would become more careful, Merlin can also use that announcement as an _excuse_ of not finding and accusing anyone of sorcery."

Around the table, occupant's eyes widened with understanding and silence descended.

"But, why _Merlin_?" Gwen asks Gaius and the physician sighs, "Because Merlin has met multiple witches and sorcerers whilst his captivity, he has even spent a year amongst them- which means that he has gathered contacts." Morgana's eyes widened along with Arthur's. Morgana's eyes had curiosity and Arthur's held scepticism. Gaius took a deep breath and decided to tell the royals and the maid, the truth.

"Both, Merlin and I believe that we would be able to save more sorcerers this way… The King would be more inclined to listen to a _Witchfinder_ as opposed to me or you, Lady Morgana." Gaius looks at the lady who was starting to realize the mistake she had made.

"In fact, Merlin has even started contacting some of his druid contacts about rescuing some of the innocent that will be captured in the King's blind hunt for Magic."  
Gaius paused, gauging everyone's reaction- Morgana looked satisfied with the knowledge but also ashamed,

Arthur kept looking at Gaius with disbelief and Gwen just looked concerned, he continued before anyone else could voice their questions, "So, in short Merlin has many magical contacts, unmatched skill, the brains and perhaps the biggest heart to make this work- _He_ , according to me, was and is the perfect candidate for the job of a Witchfinder."

Silence reigned once more before Morgana decided to break it by saying what had to be said,  
"I- I wish I had known. I said some unforgivable things to Merlin, Gaius. Where is he? Perhaps I can apologize…" Morgana said, eyes tearing up remembering the words that had left her mouth in anger, she couldn't believe that she had used the delicate information he had given them in good faith and hurt him with it, instead.

Gwen loved her mistress to bits but she was also angry with her… all evening she had been saying unforgivable things about Merlin and though Gwen had listened to them, she hadn't agreed to them. She had known, known deep down that Merlin was a good man… but Morgana had completely disregarded her. Remembering Merlin's face was bringing fresh tears to her eyes. She couldn't believe that she had taken part in hurting her new friend, who had been nothing but kind to her.

Arthur still couldn't believe it. His father's greatest and oldest friend and the said friend's nephew were plotting against their own king. This was betrayal.  
But then… Arthur stopped his 'blind loyalty' like Morgana always claims it to be and thought for a second….  
He thought back to the years that his father had- without remorse- killed his closest friends, his nannies and anyone that Arthur had even gotten marginally close to, all because the King had thought that they were influencing Arthur into disagreeing with his father… but in all truth, it was his own father who had made Arthur turn against him.

His father was a broken man and broken men do not make good kings.  
Their bitterness and hatred spreads to the people they rule over, decaying the land from within just as those feelings decayed the man, until there was nothing left.  
Power and Hatred had made his father a very dangerous man… which brought him to his next piece of argument and source of more disbelief.  
Were Gaius and Merlin _crazy_?!  
Merlin was putting himself into infinite danger… he was either stupid or braver than Arthur had given him credit for. Or maybe he was stupidly-brave… there was no other excuse for committing himself to this task. And another thing that baffled Arthur was that Gaius was the one who suggested this his nephew- the nephew Gaius loved to the ends of this land- to partake in such an act. For Arthur, it was unbelievable.

Arthur's disbelief must have shown on his face because Gaius said, "Everything will be fine, Sire. Merlin is more capable than anyone for this job… I just ask you to trust me."  
The Prince remained unsure for a second before nodding once. From the corner of his eyes, Arthur saw Morgana walk forward,

"I want in."

Arthur was quick to disagree, "No, _she doesn't_." Arthur whips his head towards Morgana, "Don't be stupid Morgana, this endeavour will be life-threatening, you will _not_ take part in it."

Morgana's face became ferocious, "You must be willing to take part in your Father's genocide, Arthur but do not expect me to sit back and not do my part in helping those innocents."  
"No, Morgana. I forbid it… and who said I want my father murdering people? You won't take part in this, but I will. I am the Prince and hence above suspicion from my father- you organize a daily protest, hence his first suspect will always be _you_. So, I say it again, NO."

Gaius interrupted the predicted fight that was about to happen, "Sire, My lady… I am afraid neither of you will be able to take part in this endeavour. It is made for one person and I am fairly sure that person is Merlin."  
Morgana started saying something but Gaius interrupted them, "Do not forget your oath, My lady. It said that whatever you hear in this room will not be told to any other soul apart from the ones already in this room, which _excludes_ -,"

Arthur interrupted Gaius with a voice that was low and stated the obvious, " _Merlin_. It excludes Merlin."

Arthur glared at Gaius- he was a clever old man, Morgana growled, literally growled and Gaius smiled.  
"Yes, Sire."

Gwen came forward then, "So, we can't help Merlin directly… but we can help him indirectly, can't we?"  
Arthur frowned and asked, "What do you mean, Guinevere?"  
"Well, we can help him by doing small things. Like giving him whatever he needs, whenever he needs and by covering for him… or just by _being_ there for him." Arthur rolled his eyes at the last one but he agreed with the others, even Morgana was nodding,

"Gwen is right… for doing this, Merlin will need us to cover for him in front of the King. If he needs the map of the castle for secret passages," Morgana looks at Arthur- who is starting to take this suggestion seriously, "then Arthur can provide him with it," Arthur nods before frowning at Morgana's next words, "or better… show them to him and I can help Merlin look good in front of the King and help him with his job sometimes." Morgana smiled but then frowned for a second,

"Wait, hold on… Gaius, _what does_ Merlin's job include?"

Gaius smiled at the trio coming together in helping Merlin. His boy deserved this… he deserved the respect that these three already had for Merlin and he would probably need each of theirs's help. He was just thinking this when Morgana aimed that question at him, the old man smirked and looked at Arthur- who looked at Gaius warily.

"Merlin's job is to _protect_ Arthur," the change in Arthur's face was comical, Gwen even giggled, "To _guard_ Arthur against magical threats…" Morgana pressed her lips together to stop the laugh that was threatening to break free, "To _shadow_ Arthur-,"

"Now wait, this is getting _ridiculous_." Arthur started protesting and the girls started laughing. Even Gaius laughed and Morgana said, "So _anything_ that includes Arthur- Merlin is there too."  
Arthur huffed and looked irritated but Gaius could see the curiosity lingering in Arthur's eyes.

Gaius realized then that the Prince wasn't completely opposed to the idea, he wanted to know Merlin better… maybe Gaius had not judged properly.

Maybe, it wasn't _just_ Merlin who was unaware of his feelings… it was the Prince too… both had their head too up their arses to see what was right in front of them.

Gaius smiled and the Lady Morgana and said, "Precisely, my lady. Uther treasures his only son and Heir and wants to protect him at any cost- Merlin is capable of doing that too."

" _I_ am capable of doing that too!" Arthur shouted- all he had to do now to look like a pouty child was stomp his feet. Morgana rolled her eyes and said, "Arthur, don't be silly. You must be the best swordsman in Albion but you also attract trouble to yourself like a bee to honey, personally, I feel like this is the sanest decision Uther had ever made-,"

Suddenly the door banged open and in came a windswept Merlin with a struggling Morris- who was being pulled into the room by his ear. Merlin looked warily at them when he entered the room but relaxed when he saw Gaius was with them…

"Merlin, what's wrong?" asked the physician, clearly still shocked from the sudden entrance. Merlin glared at Morris again and said, " _Morris_ was standing outside the chambers, trying to eavesdrop when I was coming back to the chambers Gaius." Merlin forcefully pushes Morris to a chair and says, "What did you hear? Everything and the truth… or I swear I will feed every single piece of your broken ear to the castle dogs."  
Everyone in the room shuddered at the threat, they all knew that Camelot's hounds were ferocious.

Morris whimpered and raised his arms in front of him as a defence, "Nothing… I promise. I just came to get the Prince."  
Merlin knew the boy was lying, but still, he increased the distance between himself and the eavesdropper.  
The boy breathed a relieved breath and stopped whimpering, then Merlin said, "I will count to three, speak all you heard before that. I won't give you another chance even if you start speaking after the count… I will throw you- whole and alive- into the kennels." Merlin's voice was low but the threat worked.

Arthur, Morgana, Gwen and Gaius looked at each other- no one had any doubts against Merlin's competency anymore, not that there had been any from the start.  
They were all also worried about what the servant had heard.  
"One." Merlin starts and a scared Morris looks up at Arthur in hope, the prince shakes his head- "Two"  
Morris spoke then, quickly, "My lord," he aims at Merlin who frowns at the title but lets the boy continue, "I was searching for the prince-,"  
"Why?" asks Merlin  
"He needed to be dressed for bed." Merlin shakes his head and looks at Arthur with a look that conveys exactly what he thinks about this level of snobbishness- the Prince, though, grits his teeth and interprets that look as the look of _utter_ _dislike_ , making the young royal look down in shame- the warlock turns back to Morris,  
"Then?"

"Then, my lord, I was informed by a servant that the Prince was in the physician's chambers- afraid that the Prince had been hurt, I came here." Morris looks at Prince, pleading with his eyes but the Prince ignored him, and instead focused on Merlin- seeing the man in this form was… different. He had never seen Merlin ever imposing his presence over someone.

Safe is to say that he was very... imposing. He could also understand the man's anger now- the look Merlin had given him when they had been arguing had chilled his bones... but now he supposes that they had ganged up on an innocent person- but still Merlin had not given up their plan- hence another reason that told Arthur of Merlin's competence.

Morris continued, "Then I heard laughter coming from the room, curious as to what _Gaius_ was laughing at, I started listening- and they were mentioning you and your duties towards the Prince, my lord- that's all I heard, I promise."  
Merlin had been checking if Morris was telling truth using his magic and once he was sure that he had been he lets the servant go.

He turned to the other people in the room and smiled at Gwen- who returned it and then he nodded at Gaius, yawned- ignored Morgana completely and came towards Arthur.

Arthur saw as Merlin came towards him, his eyes didn't reveal anything regarding what was going on in the man's head but then Merlin said, "As you now know what my job entails, I should inquire what your plans are like tomorrow, Sire."

Arthur's eyes widened, Merlin had never addressed him with his title – he had once, but it had been in jest, never seriously. The Prince suddenly feels like he is missing something by being addressed properly but clears his throat and says, "I plan to train for the tournament."

Merlin nodded, bowed to the Royals in the room, said a goodnight to Gaius and retired to his chambers.  
Arthur looked at Morgana who looked crushed by the way Merlin had brushed her away but the Prince couldn't help but think that it was deserved- Morgana had gone ballistic over a person they hardly knew- that was something he would expect his father would do... not- not Morgana.

Arthur shook his head and they all said their 'good nights' and retired to their respective chambers. It had been a long night and perhaps everything would seem lighter tomorrow.

Merlin had been tired and angry when he had heard someone calling for him. He had hurriedly washed, donned better-smelling clothes and a cloak and then quickly made his way to the densest part of the forest, only to disappear.

He landed on the Ambrosian ground a second later- only to be greeted by Grettir and a very enthusiastic Ryojin.

He was then accosted by his little Dragon army. Merlin just laid on the ground and had taken his punishment- he took all the licks and saliva they had to give- in 30 seconds straight they had managed to make Merlin roll on the ground with laughter. He couldn't help it- everything tickled, he realized his dragons were using magic!

Not even 5 days since he had left Ambrosia and he had missed his dragons more than he could express. They were exactly what he needed right now. Even if everyone hated him in this world- these four will always love him- he knew they will and he will love them- no matter what. He kissed and petted all of them- speaking and giving attention to each one of them. 

"We felt you hurt, father... is everything alright?" Kalinda asked him after Merlin had stopped laughing and just laid on the ground with his dragons, the dragonlord looked at his dragons and smiled, "It is now."

Soon they made their way back to the castle on foot- people came out of their houses hearing that the King was visiting. They all bowed as Merlin passed them, he acknowledged them with nods and smiles.  
His three dragons trailing him while Ryojin remained on his person, not allowing Merlin to feel like he was alone even for a single second.

He met his parents and Gwaine along with Will and Alator of the Catha, on the Castle entrance. His mother rushed to him- hugging him to her tightly, his father came and patted his back- it didn't seem like it had just been 5 days since Merlin had left, it had felt like ages had passed. He kissed his mother's forehead and hugged Balinor too- trying not to let Morgana's comment about 'castration' come to his forefront.  
He got hugged hard by Gwaine who also asked, "When are you calling me to Camelot, mate?"  
Merlin laughed and replied with a, "Soon"

He hugged Will as well and patted Alator on the shoulder who bowed his head.  
He visited the Druid grove to meet Iseldir and Rigga, he also saw Gemini there, apparently, she had been spending time at the druid Grove more frequently now that she was staying away from higher trees. He met Kilgharrah too, on the field just outside who said,

"The first few days of the destiny are always difficult, Emrys. Remember that- from there it will get complicated but it will also be easier to accept."  
Merlin nodded thankfully at the dragon, remembering how he had denied his destiny even in the past, by saying 'how could he protect someone who hated him'.

The Great Dragon stopped him before taking flight, "Also, Emrys- a half cannot hate that which makes it whole, only the opposite."  
Merlin blinked, not understanding what the Dragon was getting at but he could only hope that it meant that Arthur didn't hate him, _couldn't_ hate him. He smiled but still, the memories of the evening pulled him down.

He shook his head and headed to his chambers with his dragons, his parents and... Gwaine- who had forcefully entered the chambers- saying that he wanted to be with Merlin as long as he could. Merlin had laughed and had told Friggo to let Gwaine enter.

They then discussed what had been going on in the Kingdom. They had applied a temporary tax system- and were trying to discern how that was working out for people- they only took what the people could give. Merlin nodded in agreement at the system and was also told that the school had been running well behind his back- Iseldir and Rigga were loved and respected by adults and children alike.

Balinor also told him that Nimueh had been spotted roaming outside the Kingdom borders- which made Merlin frown but he knew that she won't be able to enter and soon her focus will be on Camelot- it was only a matter of time- that was the only reason he wasn't too worried.

He nodded at all the updates and then Gwaine asked Mindy to get them all a bottle of her mead, who bowed and brought it. Merlin's parents laughed at Gwaine's antics and then retired to their chambers, shaking their head at Merlin and Gwaine.  
Merlin smiled and got up to hug his mother, he kissed her head again and wished her a good night and nodded at his father before they left.

He then sat back down and drained his glass in one go- he had probably killed his liver tonight but it was just one of those days. Gwaine, who saw this, frowned and asked, "So, what brings you here, mate?"  
He looked at the huddled dragons in his room, sighed and turned back to reply, "Had a bit of a difficult day today."

Gwaine raised his eyebrows and Merlin told him what had happened- Gwaine added humour into the conversation with his reactions, lightening the experience of repeating the whole conversation for him. By the time Merlin finished recounting his shitty destiny, Gwaine had burped 72 times in total- they had finished their bottle of mead and most of it had been consumed by the bloody ruffian.

Merlin pressed his lips together in order to not laugh when Gwaine burped again and got up wobbly from the table, making the chair fall and Yddraig growl in his sleep.  
Gwaine ignored all of it and raised his hands in front of him, Merlin's confusion turned into amusement and fondness as Gwaine said, "Come-on, you need a hug, my warlock."  
Merlin laughed out but got up nevertheless, walking into Gwaine's outstretched hands. They hugged for a while before Merlin pulled back, reminding himself and Gwaine that he had to get back to Camelot.

"Merlin... no matter what anyone says, remember this Kingdom, the lives you've saved...everything you've done. Let the past remain where it belongs. Alright?" Merlin had stared at Gwaine who looked so genuine saying this... Merlin swallowed and nodded.  
"Thank you... Gwaine."

Gwaine nodded and said his goodbyes. Merlin smiled, he was glad that Ryojin had called him tonight and that he had come. He had needed this after such a day- he will make it a point to do this every time he felt a bit… murderous.  
He kissed his Dragons, who all purred and apparated back to Camelot's forests. He walked back slowly to the physician's chambers and that was when he saw Morris, Arthur's servant- _eavesdropping_.

Notes:

Translation of the spell Gaius utters - With this magic, I bind us to this oath.


	7. CH-7 Duelling it out

Duelling it out.

Notes:

Hello!

Just informing people who might have missed- There is a first part to this book and I hope all of you that are reading this book have read that one too, because this book is going to be very complicated if you have not read the first part. It is not a standalone.

The first book is called This Time Around Part one and you can find it on the author's page.

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Text

Merlin woke up with a much better mood than he had been in last night, which means that he didn't feel the urge to kill someone. At least not currently.  
Although he did have a headache to remind him that no matter his ability to hold alcohol had increased tremendously- his magic and his body did not agree with it. He drank the water on his bedside and got off the bed to freshen up.  
Today was the day his duties towards Arthur and Camelot resumed fully- 'resumed' because he had never stopped working for this land and his King.

His King… Merlin's eyes fall to the floor and his heart lurches with the longing he feels. He missed _his_ Arthur.

Arthur who had been Merlin's best friend and who hadn't hated him even when the warlock had irritated the life out of the royal. Merlin used to be very irritating, remembering the multiple times Merlin had left Arthur with too tight clothes, flatulent problems and even diarrhoea for a day. He had teased him, called him fat and even teamed up against him with Morgana and Gwen.  
The warlock laughs as his mind provides him with several more moments when Arthur had wanted to kill Merlin- bring him back to life and then kill him again, but the Prince had never... _hated_ him.

Anyway, Merlin breathed out and thought, he was too old to hold grudges. He couldn't in good faith act like a child even after 1500 years of maturity, destiny had given him another chance and he was going to make sure that this Arthur will learn who Merlin was- and maybe _then_ he won't dislike the warlock so much.  
He would also try to spend more time with Gwen- see if he could somehow become a better friend.

There was though, a person that Merlin was unsure how to handle… Morgana.  
He sighed and decided that it was perhaps for the better if he maintained a good distance between himself and the Lady.  
He was going to be respectful towards her and be civil to her but he couldn't allow himself to affect her so strongly ever again. He had learnt his lesson when he had seen how negatively she had reacted last night- and how strongly he had affected her… maybe if he distances himself from her, she won't be as affected by him. Hopefully.

He splashes water on his face and then continues thinking- he knew that couldn't let the words that had been spoken last night bring him down… especially because those words had been muttered in anger... but it still stung.  
Breathing deeply, Merlin shook his head and looked up at the window and closing his eyes…. He didn't know how he was going to make them realize that he was not the enemy and he didn't know how he was going to make Arthur un-hate him, but he was going to do it.  
He hadn't waited for a thousand years just to fail again and that too only because he was too… sensitive.

Merlin got off the bed and put on a deep-blue tunic- Ambrosia's colour- and black trousers before putting his boots on. He freshened up a bit, ran a customary hand through his hair and opened his chamber door—Only to come face-to-face with Gaius who seemed like he had been about to knock.

Merlin nodded at the Physician and said, "I'll be heading out now Gaius, duty calls. Re-heat the food I cooked last night if you feel hungry-,"  
"Merlin," Gaius interrupts him mid-sentence and Merlin stops to look at Gaius, who continues, "I know you might be wondering why I didn't tell you about last night-,"  
Merlin sighs and interrupts the old man, "Gaius can we have this chat later, I'll get late."

But Gaius wasn't ready to let the young man leave before he explained himself so he just shook his head and said, "You have never been on time before, Merlin- there is no need to start now."  
Merlin stares at the old man for a second before letting an involuntary huff of laughter escape him, making Gaius smile a little smile.

Merlin breathes in deeply and starts before Gaius can, he knew the old man had lost sleep- evident from the deep circles around his eyes and wanted to put him at ease,  
"Yes, I was… upset that you didn't think to tell me what the King had planned for the feast- if I had known then maybe I could have told Morgana and Arthur myself than let them hear it from the King." Merlin says and grimaces a little at the memory of the look of betrayal and disbelief on the face of the younger royals.

He looks at Gaius then- reminds himself that Gaius was the man he trusted over all others and continues with a smile, "But, I also know that you must have done it for a reason, Gaius. You could never harm me."  
Gaius blinks rapidly, trying to clear the sting in his eyes only to make it worse.

His chin wobbles and he replies, "There had been reasons but _none_ … that can justify the words that they said to you last night. I am sorry, my boy, that you had to listen to them because of my mistake…" Merlin shook his head but Gaius continued, "No matter what anyone says, I am proud of you, Merlin and I love you as I would my own son."

Merlin smiled and enveloped Gaius in an embrace- and the physician clutched at Merlin's back, patting it alternatively- as if trying to soothe the hurricane of emotions inside the warlock but at the same time making sure to hug him tightly- putting all the love and apology in that action rather than countless words.

They parted and Gaius pulled something out from the pocket of his robes.  
"Here." The physician sniffles and hands Merlin something- a letter. The warlock frowned.  
"This was the letter you brought with yourself on the day you entered Camelot, the one written by your mother. I think you need to read it after last night."  
Merlin was still confused but took the letter anyway and kept it in his leather jacket to read later on.

He smiled at Gaius and made for the door, before leaving he turned for the last time and said, "And Gaius, no more secrets, alright. Trust goes both ways."  
Gaius looked at Merlin with serious eyes but the warlock could see that something was stopping the physician from promising. The warlock's eyes widened at the realization that there was still something else that the physician was hiding.

"You have more secrets, don't you?" Gaius didn't answer but he did look down and Merlin knew.  
"Something… you can't tell me? What could be _so_ important Gaius?" Gaius still didn't speak a word and Merlin experienced another wave of pain at being excluded but he disregarded it and continued asking.  
"What is this secret that you can't tell me? Is it about the Prince… the lady Morgana- wait hold on- is this about _Alice_?" Merlin huffed and smiled, "If the secret is about Alice… then I really don't want to know…. Gaius." The physician looked up at Merlin seriously- no humour on his face.

Merlin sighed and suddenly knew by the contorted look on the physician's face. There could only be one reason why Gaius was not being able to tell him, "You have sworn an oath, haven't you?" Gaius again didn't say anything but his face confirmed that Merlin was right. The warlock gritted his teeth but nodded, Gaius was not telling him this secret because he physically couldn't- that consoled him a bit and he sighed saying, "Fine, then. Just no more secrets apart from that one. Ok?"  
Gaius finally smiled and said, "I promise."  
Merlin smiled, nodded and left to see if Arthur was ready to start the day.

Arthur had actually woken up quite early- more because he had been having trouble sleeping- but yes, he was up before Morris had even delivered his breakfast.  
Which was bad, because a hungry and tired Arthur, made for a jittery Arthur. 

For a second he thought that maybe he should just go down to the Kitchens himself instead of waiting for Morris- but then… he thought. Why doesn't he just go and see if Merlin had even woken up? Arthur planned to train as soon as he had eaten and he wasn't going to wait for his…. Whatever Merlin was- his personal guard? Body protector? Body…guard?  
Huh, that didn't sound too bad –Bodyguard. Merlin was his… Bodyguard. Well, yes.. he wasn't going to wait for his _bodyguard_ to show up before he started his training.

He made his way down the corridor that led to the Physician's chambers.  
Outside Gaius's chambers, Arthur could hear voices coming from the door-they weren't loud, it was only Arthur's keen hearing that made him be able to listen and catch slight murmurings. He stuck his ear to the door, careful to not make any sound- remembering the way Merlin had interrogated Morris.

Soon he heard the conversation taking place.  
 _'Gaius, you could never harm me.'_ That was Merlin's voice- Arthur would recognize the timbre of it anywhere. There was a pause before another voice- Gaius's pitched in-  
 _"There had been reasons but none… can justify the words they said to you last night. I am sorry that you had to listen to them because of my mistake…No matter what anyone says, I am proud of you, my boy and I love you as I would my own son."_

Arthur knew what Gaius was apologizing for, it was for not telling Merlin about the announcement the King had been about to make- He knew it! He knew Merlin hadn't been ready for it, the shock and panic on his face had been clear enough to tell Arthur of that.  
The Prince blinked, but tried to stop himself for feeling anything- but a small smile formed on his lips.  
Arthur had wanted to take that lost look that had overcome Merlin- but it seems like he didn't need to. People around Merlin just couldn't bear to see man sad, could they?

Arthur huffs a laugh at that- instantly regretting it.  
He froze at hearing the silence on the other side he- for a second- fearing that he had been heard confirmed a minute later when he heard Gaius say,  
 _"Here."_ Arthur was busted wasn't he?

He quietly started moving away before someone could come out but then Gaius started saying something and his fears were halted, he quickly stuck his ear back to the door again and heard,  
"- _the letter you brought with yourself on the day entered Camelot, the one written by your mother. I think you need to read it after last night._ "  
That piqued Arthur's curiosity even more... now he wanted to read it too. The Prince hadn't failed to notice that his curiosity had reached an alarming level since Merlin had arrived in Camelot.

From the first moment he had seen the man he had wanted to know more but… he had also not failed to notice that Merlin kept all knowledge about himself very close to his heart- multiple people had spewed their life stories to Merlin at the feast last night without even realizing it whereas Merlin had only smiled and spoken a few words in reply.

A little voice in his head said that 'you know this information because you had been staring', and he ignored the stupid voice but the voice was almost as insistent as Morgana, so-  
The voice spoke up again, 'This act is even worse. Now, you are _spying_ … such a low thing to do, especially for a Prince.'  
Arthur conceded to the point, yes- spying was quite a bad habit- look what had happened to Morris, BUT a minute more won't hurt anyone, surely.  
On the other hand, Arthur thinks- as he hears footsteps coming his way- that it would hurt him a lot if he didn't run now. Merlin was coming towards the door, he was sure of it.

He straightened up and ran to the closest alcove because he didn't have time to run for his chambers, the door opened and Merlin came half outside before stopping….  
SHIT, Arthur cursed.  
Merlin knew he was here, didn't he? Why else would he randomly stop on his way- so close to where Arthur was.  
He waited for a second and considered coming out of hiding and confessing… he had a foot half out before he saw Merlin turn inwards towards the room again and Arthur stopped, not knowing what was happening.

His instincts were telling him to not come out from the alcove but his eyes had seen Merlin stop.  
His relief knew no bounds when he heard Merlin speak again,  
"And Gaius, no more dangerous secrets, alright? Trust goes both ways."  
Arthur sighed with relief but didn't emit any sound this time, Merlin continued and Arthur could see him make sure that no one was in the corridor before speaking again- his voice tighter than before,  
"You have more secrets, don't you?" There was silence on the other side of the room but Arthur knew that was answer enough.  
"Something… you can't tell me? What could be so important Gaius?" The silence continued but this time Arthur could detect a hint of pain in Merlin's voice…  
"What is this secret that you can't tell me? Is it about the Prince, the lady Morgana- wait, hold on- is this about Alice?" Who was _Alice_? Arthur thought but didn't linger on the name much as Merlin continued, "If the secret is about Alice… then I really don't want to know…. Gaius."  
A second later all humour fades away from Merlin and in a sombre voice he hears the Witchfinder say, "You have sworn an oath, haven't you?"

How the hell did Merlin figure that out?! Gaius hadn't even uttered a word... Arthur shook his head.  
He kept forgetting that Merlin actually had to be intelligent to be a witchfinder.  
Arthur focused back on his bodyguard- who was nodding. Merlin sighed and said,  
"Fine, then. Just no more secrets apart from that one. Ok?" Arthur finally hears Gaius say something this time. Another oath in itself.  
"I promise."

Arthur saw Merlin leave and then waited until Merlin had completely disappeared around the corner before coming out of his alcove.  
He waited for a second before his eyes widened and he realized a second too late that Merlin was probably headed towards _his_ chambers right now- Arthur needed to get back to his chambers _before_ Merlin did.

Arthur growled and looked up at the ceiling in exasperation- this was too much exercise without any food in his stomach but he will have to. Arthur sprinted making the maids turn to look at him and the guards became alert seeing the crown Prince rushing but he ignored all of them.  
He took the shortcut, knowing that thought it had around 100 more stairs- it was also the fastest way for him to get back to his chamber.

He jumped 5 steps at a time- accidentally making a maid drop her bucket filled with water, in his defence he did shout an "Apologies!". He snaked his way through the servants and the guards and when it became impossible for him to move any quicker- he stopped. The corridor was too full.  
He won't get to his room on time if he didn't think of anything soon…  
Arthur breathed hard and thought got a second before smiling and raising his voice- infusing authority in his voice.

"Make way for your Prince!" the people turned to look at him in surprise but in about three seconds people had parted and provided him with a quick way to the opposite end, people bowing as soon as he passed them and heard multiple, 'My lords'.

He smiled at them but didn't stop running—until… until he finally made it to his room. He stopped to look at the guards who gazed back at him steadily.  
He nodded at them, praising them at their lack of expression, knowing how he must look panting and windswept, they opened his chamber doors for him but he paused at the threshold for a second to say, "Not a word,", in his most authoritative voice.  
He waited until the guards nodded nervously before moving into his chambers.

He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that they were empty and started making his—  
"Where were you? You were gone for _ages_!"  
Arthur whipped his head towards the voice and came face to face with Merlin- munching on a fucking apple and he did not even look a little winded, much unlike Arthur!  
Merlin had been standing just beside the door and that is why Arthur had failed to see him when he had first entered the chambers.  
Arthur gritted his teeth and remembered that he was the Prince- hence Merlin couldn't question him, "None of your business! And don't… don't tell me that's my apple, Merlin. From _my_ breakfast!"

The stupid- excuse for a man- smirked and replied, "Fine, I won't then. And it is my business, my lord…since keeping tabs on you is a part of my job."  
Arthur glared at him- he already knew he wasn't going to like this situation very much, what had his father been _thinking_?

And his apple! He didn't love apples, per se, but they were _his_ apples!  
Merlin rolled his eyes and pushed away from the wall he had been leaning against and came towards Arthur, taking another bite of the same apple.  
"You don't even like apples, do you?" How did he know? How did-  
"Of course, I do. I love them." Arthur said, using his most compelling face.

Merlin smirked at the blatant lie- out of all fruits, Arthur would probably rate Apple on the 49th number- how did Merlin know this? Because Arthur had once recited the whole list of his favourite fruits and foods- so, from experience Merlin knew that Arthur loved Apple pies but hated apples.  
He raised his eyebrows at Arthur, the same way Gaius did and he saw Arthur frown and turn his head away after a minute, he then mumbled something.

Merlin tilted his head and said, "I beg your pardon?"  
Arthur gritted his teeth, turned back to face the irritating man and said, loudly this time, "I said, _Fine_ , you can have the apple."  
The Witchfinder bit his lips and brought up the already eaten- leftover stalk of the apple as if to show it to the Prince.

"Thank you for your permission, Sire. Better late than never, I suppose." Merlin smirked and Arthur suddenly remembered last night… he wanted to apologize but he didn't know how to breach the topic, especially since Merlin seemed to be pretending that last night hadn't happened.  
That was Arthur's way of dealing with such situations too- pretending that they didn't happen… but it bugged him this time. He wanted to clear the air, so to say…but he couldn't. He could not give away the reason for his change of heart, he could not break the oath he had made last night.

His face must've reflected his thoughts because Merlin's smile dipped a little.

Arthur went closer to the man and saw him grit his teeth.  
This close, Arthur could see Merlin's eyes again, the eyes that had gone suddenly blank- they showed him no emotions, no feelings. Merlin's mask was back in place and this time the mask was without any cracks.  
This close Arthur could also feel the signature static that he always felt when he was anywhere near the Witchfinder. Usually, it was warm and inviting if not a little overwhelming, but today… today the static felt more like a warning and sharp as a whip.

Merlin turned away and started talking about the knights that had arrived from different kingdoms, the strengths and weaknesses of many. Arthur listened but also realized that this was Merlin's way of evading. The Prince regretted the loss of the easy environment that they had established but moved to the table to look at his schedule today. He looked at the bed and noticed the lack of clothes.  
Arthur had dismissed Morris from dressing him- but he had said nothing about laying the clothes out! He sighed and looked at Merlin who was throwing away the apple skin and looking around the room aimlessly, the previous bad mood seemed to have evaporated.  
He sat down to have breakfast and said,  
"Could you lay my clothes for today, Merlin? Morris has been remiss." Merlin nodded and moved towards Arthur's cupboard, absentmindedly.

With an ease that looked practised, Merlin took out appropriate clothing and set them on Arthur's bed before frowning and looking at Arthur's sword.  
"This hasn't been polished properly," Merlin said, glancing at Arthur once who had just started on the blueberries. The prince paused and nodded,  
"It hasn't been polished, _yet_. I was to do it early this morn but now that I think about it… I won't have time to do it before tomorrow."

Arthur shook his head regrettably and went back to his breakfast.

"You polish your own sword? Why not make Morris do it?" Merlin asked remembering that Arthur had made him polish his sword on a daily basis and Merlin had loved to do it too- this weapon protected his Prince- letting the duty go remiss was putting his Prince in danger. No matter how angry he was at Arthur, he had always made sure that Arthur's safety always came first- even before himself.  
"Don't be an idiot, _Mer_ lin. I can't let a servant deal with my sword- I do it every night but last night… I was too tired, as you can guess."

Merlin just stood stiffly for a moment, both at the slight mention of last night and the knowledge that Arthur had let him handle his sword, always. And, yet… here he was, stating that the Prince handled the sword himself and did not let any servant do it.  
The realization filled him with warmth for some reason but he didn't let it show, instead he braved on and asked.

"Can I, do it? Since… you're busy. It should be done before you finish looking at all your reports." Arthur looked at the man in front of him and though it was a reasonable question, he couldn't help but hesitate.  
That sword was a part of him, it had to be polished to his expectations and his…. The sword was personal. But he also saw the sense in the sentence, Merlin was right. It was better to have _some_ polish on the sword rather than none before training and since he was busy it was obvious to let someone else do it.  
That logic was what made him nod after a minute, he saw Merlin beam and sit down with a cloth and a whetstone.

Arthur watched for a while before starting to eat again and yet his eyes repeatedly wandered to the man who looked so at ease handling Arthur's sword. Merlin didn't stop once, reverently polishing and sharpening the sword that wasn't even his.  
Arthur finished his breakfast and brought out the reports he had to do for the council meeting, the familiar and continuous noise of the whetstone over the sword lulling him into peace and quiet.

Finally, when his reports got over Arthur looked up to see that Merlin had now moved onto his armour and chainmail. Polishing it and checking it for loose links- this part of the job was Morris's to do but Arthur couldn't bring himself to stop the man who looked so content just doing what he was doing. The Prince leaned back in his chair and just watched Merlin for a while, not caring that he was staring. _Again_.

His hand unconsciously moved to the piece of charcoal and the other grabbed a spare sheet, then without moving his eyes from Merlin- unless it was to look at the sheet of paper- Arthur started sketching. His hand started moving of its own accord, uncaring that if someone saw this piece of parchment... it would lead to a lot of misunderstandings.

Merlin was ethereal, the Prince noticed, much like the first time he had seen the other man.  
A fae amongst men.  
He had an angular nose and high set of cheekbones that looked almost as sharp as Arthur's sword. Long, thick lashes framed the eyes that the Prince knew were deep blue with a ring of golden yellow on the inside- as if the sun was finally meeting the sea inside those eyes.

The funniest thing and probably the most endearing thing about Merlin was his ears… Arthur hadn't been lying when he had said that Merlin looked fae- it was all in the ears. They were pointed and big, peaking from Merlin's thick mane of slightly curly hair.  
The long-ish length of the hair had probably been the raven-haired man's attempt at hiding those ears. Arthur smiled at the ears, paying special care whilst sketching them- he wouldn't want to make them small, now would he?

Arthur moved to the next part of his face, the lips and the jaw… the lips were like a woman's… Arthur licked his own as a reflex and looked at his portrait which- right now- was looking more of a woman's than a man's… but then Arthur drew the jaw- and that was what prevented Merlin from looking feminine. That strong jaw and the slight scruff of facial hair.  
The jaw was angular- much like his muse's whole face.  
Merlin would make a pretty girl, Arthur couldn't stop himself from thinking and then blushed at his own thoughts.

He only had to move lower to prove himself wrong- Merlin was all muscle and raw power corded into a lithe body. The sharp lines could never belong to a woman, Adam's apple and the slight smattering of visible chest hair that peeked from the tunic… there was everything and yet nothing womanly about the Witchfinder.

Merlin raised a hand to brush away the hair that were preventing his vision and looked up to see what Arthur was doing- the prince's head was leaned over something and his eyebrows were drawn- still busy then. He picked up another piece of armour- hauberk- to polish and went back to his own work.

Arthur looked up as soon as Merlin got busy with his armour again and he continued his art… the next to cover was the neck. It was long- was Arthur's first thought. Long and corded. His next thought was that now that he had looked at the neck, he wasn't sure he could stop looking at it. It was perhaps the most skin Merlin was showing- there was a lack of any garment to cover the swan neck and the tunic that other man wore was also cut quite low. Arthur mentally traced a finger from Merlin's neck to his Adam's apple and to the dip of the shirt's neck.

Arthur drew it all, copying a perfect imagery of Merlin on this piece of paper- he had never drawn anyone apart from his mother and maybe a half Gwen- but Merlin… he couldn't stop drawing.  
He remembered his nurse- who had taught him how to draw- once saying, that every man was an artist on the inside- especially if there was a perfect muse.

Arthur drew Merlin's strong hands busy with his armour, the nimble, long fingers that treated his armour with a shocking familiarity and gentle carefulness…he drew the legs that were so graceful, yet sometimes they stumbled- mostly on air. Another smile appeared on the prince's face.  
Another flaw in the perfect muse of his.  
Lastly, he drew the sun reflecting off of Merlin's hair, casting a shadow of his form on the stone floor and then looked at his finished portrait.

For a second he just stared at the picture he had drawn and when his hand started to shake a little, he opened his drawer and buried the drawing deep within, below his other works- hoping to all gods that, that picture never saw the light of day. Ever.  
He breathed deeply once and released it- trying to bring himself back to equilibrium.

Arthur stood and walked to the clothes that Merlin had laid on his bed. He whipped his shirt off, over his head and threw it to the ground. He hesitated before removing his trousers, glancing at Merlin to check and confirm that he was busy, before removing them too. He picked up the underpants and went behind the screen to change those and came out again.  
He was determined to get ready by himself today- he had dismissed Morris from doing this for him after… after last night.  
He wanted to prove that he could manage the dressing by himself or at least learn how to do it. He was of age- he _should_ know how to dress by now…..

Arthur sighed and pulled on the trousers, fiddling with the laces but only ending up making them more tangled. The prince gritted his teeth and tamped down the urge to tear the whole thing off but he let them remain tangled and moved onto the tunic. He pulled his shirt over his head- struggling with the many different holes.

How did people do this on a daily basis?! And how did they know which side was the right side?  
He managed after a few minutes of grunting, breathing hard from the effort- trying his hand at the laces again- this time of his shirt's- before giving up after 3 minutes of utter confusion.

Arthur sighed and sat on the bed, regret coursing through him at dismissing Morris.  
He heard a voice close to him ask, "Where is Morris?" Arthur turned to look at the man who was to blame for this situation.  
His mind immediately providing him with an image in which Merlin was looking at him with disapproval when Morris had confessed looking for the Prince last night- to help him with his night clothes.

If Merlin hadn't looked at him like that last night- Morris would still be here and he would already be in his armour.  
He was the Prince _goddammit!_ he had been dressed and readied by a flurry of servants since he was a toddler- he didn't know how to dress himself! So what?  
Who was Merlin to judge him anyway?

Arthur gritted his teeth, denying any kind of expression from appearing on his face and replied, "I dismissed him from dressing me, after… after last night."  
Merlin looked confused for a bit until understanding flooded his eyes and his mouth formed an 'o'. Arthur looked away when Merlin came closer.  
The Prince was expecting some mocking words about his incapability at dressing himself and thus his defences went up as soon as Merlin opened his mouth to say something.

"Come here, Arthur." The voice was more gentle than he had been expecting- not registering the words, Arthur opened his mouth to reply with a ready retort- wait, what?  
He finally registered the words and that was not what he had been expecting, he had been prepared for mockery...but nonetheless, he stood up automatically and went to Merlin, while his mind continued posing questions.  
Who was Merlin to order the Prince and why was Arthur following those orders?!

Merlin smiled a small smile at him and slowly raised his hands to untangle the shirt laces and tie them swiftly, moving onto the trouser laces next- Arthur tried to move away but it only led to his trousers tightening more than necessary and made him gasp.  
Merlin pressed his lips in order to remain serious and rolled his eyes- he loosened the laces until Arthur was comfortable and tied them too.  
Arthur didn't move after that- he let Merlin dress him and make him presentable for training.

The Price kept looking at the Witchfinder, who was invading his space and being so casual in the presence of Royalty. No one was allowed to touch Arthur's person without his explicit permission but he had never met anyone who was so…..uncaring of _who_ Arthur was. He was the future king, on his word people could get executed, he held power unlike anyone in the Kingdom but for Merlin... he might very well be a farmer.

"Hand."  
Arthur comes out the daze and pushes his hand through the arm of the gambeson. Merlin starts lacing whilst saying,  
"You shouldn't take things that people say _or_ do in anger, to heart. They usually never mean it." Merlin raises his eyes for a second before dropping them again to his work- making everything comfortable for Arthur.  
The Prince knew that they weren't just talking about his dressing habits anymore. They were talking about last night.

"You are correct- for once. Should I take it that you are willing to forget about last night? Because, what Morgana said last night was in anger too." Arthur replied, making sure his voice was pointed but gentle.

Merlin took a deep breath and sighed.  
"That is different on so many levels but of course I will forgive Arthur, I completely understand why _both_ of you reacted this way… but do you expect me to forget everything that was said last night?" Merlin finally looked at Arthur and plopped the chainmail on him before he could reply.

"No..." Arthur's voice came out muffled until his face emerged from the chainmail and Merlin guided his arms through the respective holes.  
"No," Arthur repeated, swallowing, "I don't expect you to forget. In fact, I will completely understand if you never want to share anything about yourself and your past with us… but, Morgana felt sorry for all she said last night…. And." The Prince came to a stop after that, leaving the sentence unfinished.

Merlin stood still for a second before moving again. Arthur was mentioning that _Morgana_ had felt sorry but Arthur himself hadn't….?  
"I want to get to _know_ you, Merlin. We will be spending unhealthy amounts of time in each other's company and yet I know nothing about you. I don't hate you- of course not- I don't know you well enough to have _any_ opinion regarding you."  
Arthur spoke in a rush… trying to get his point across- that he didn't hate Merlin. He was just as much irritated by him as he was intrigued.

The Witchfinder looked at him for a long time before nodding once- retreating back into his carefully placed mask.  
"I will speak to Morgana when the time is right."  
That's it. That was all he said. He didn't even acknowledge Arthur… the Prince had been hoping for something more- he didn't know what, but something…Arthur didn't say anything, just gritted his teeth.

Next, the man brought a comb and ran it through Arthur's hair while the Prince couldn't help but marvel at the level of ease with which Merlin handled him.  
It held care and comfort in every action. Every single movement was made keeping Arthur in mind.  
Merlin nodded a second later, saying "You're ready, my lord."  
Arthur nodded too- surprised a little at how easily and quickly Merlin had dressed him- and lead the way outside the room.

Merlin had been quietly watching Arthur train with his knights before the tournament started when he felt someone nudge him. He turned to see Gwen and smiled, nodding at her and greeting her with a half-hug.

He moved his eyes a bit further behind Gwen and saw Morgana watching them. He immediately let Gwen go- remembering how people took different actions to mean something very different in Camelot and bowed his head in greeting to Morgana. He hadn't forgotten Morgana reminding him of his place last night either- he had been drunk, not dead.

The Lady nodded back and Merlin moved his eyes back to Gwen.  
"Gwen, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be along with the welcoming party?" Gwen smiled back and shook her head, "We already welcomed them- as you can see, some of the knights are practising along with the Camelot knights while some are getting settled."

Merlin nodded and cocked his head, "Yes, but what are you doing _here_?" he asked with an innocent smile, already knowing the answer. Gwen blushed and slapped his arm.

"Just watching _our_ Prince train for the upcoming tournament, Merlin. And my lady wanted to watch the knights train." Merlin smirked- knowing that the last part was a complete lie. Morgana most probably wanted to train _with_ the knights, not watch them. 

So, he nodded sagely and after a pause said, "You mean, you came to see _your_ Prince train? I am sure you already know how he handles his sword, though." Merlin said, smiling lewdly at Gwen, just to get his point across.

Gwen, if possible turned even redder and exclaimed in embarrassment, "Merlin!"  
The warlock laughed and reminded the maid, "What? I don't remember you being shy at all, last night. I and my lady have been scarred for the rest of our lives." He made his voice higher and breathy, in mimicry of the maid and whispered " _Oh, Merlin! It was amazing. Arthur is so considerate and so good with his-_ ," Gwen smothered his next words with her hand on his mouth and his shoulders were shaking with the laughter.  
Gwen's hand was still on his mouth and he was still pressed pretty close to her when he heard a shout-

"Merlin!" An angry voice called his name and both his and Gwen's eyes widened at this. Gwen immediately removed her hand from Merlin's person- who had stopped laughing as soon as his name had been shouted, he looked at Gwen and whispered,  
"I wasn't flirting with you Gwen, _please_ tell him."  
Gwen swallowed and Merlin turned to look at Arthur who might very well be a stone statue, going by the stiffness in his features.  
"My lord, I wasn't-,"  
But Arthur cut him off and in a deceptively calm voice said, "Come here, Merlin. Sir Bedivere, pass _Mer_ lin a sword will you." The knight nodded and looked at Merlin with sympathetic eyes.  
Merlin caught the sword the knight threw at him and he turned to look at Arthur.

Arthur had been doing fine. His training had been going well, he had defeated all of his father's knights and he had been sparring with Sir Bedivere when he had seen Gwen and Morgana enter the training field.

He had felt the weight of Merlin's eyes move away from him- for the first time since the training had begun- just as he was defeating Sir Bedivere for the 5th time.  
He won't lie- he had been showing off… just a little, for Merlin's sake and only because he had wanted to show the Witchfinder that he was no damsel in distress, that he could very well protect himself. But then he had turned again to see Merlin hugging Guinevere…and even though it had only lasted for a short while, the problem was that it had happened at all in the first place.

He had watched silently for a while- watched as Guinevere had casually bestowed multiple lingering touches on a man she barely knew, had seen the maid blush scarlet at something Merlin had said-possibly of a sexual kind- Arthur's grip had hardened on the pommel of the sword and then…  
He had seen both of their heads bowed together- Merlin laughing hard at something whilst Guinevere tried to muffle his next words with her hand- bringing them infinitely more closer than was considered proper.  
Arthur's jaw had hurt by how tight he had clenched it. Every knight was now looking at the striking duo and perhaps the only one who wasn't admiring them together was the Prince himself.  
Arthur couldn't hold in the rush of anger he felt, towards Guinevere, towards his knights and his father for employing a Witchfinder. Towards- Arthur shouted, "Merlin!"  
-

Merlin was innocent.  
Honest to _god_ , Merlin thought, Camelot hadn't been _this_ sensitive in the past?  
Or had it been and he had just failed to notice it? And had Arthur always been this possessive? The Warlock tried to derail Arthur. Merlin didn't want to fight the Prince- there were multiple ways in which this could go wrong.  
That was why when Arthur asked him to attack, Merlin just shook his head and didn't raise his sword.

Arthur came closer to him, "Attack me. Come on!" The prince lowered his voice and continued, "We both know you need this- you _have_ needed this since last night. I saw it in your eyes-,"  
Merlin's eyes glared at the Prince- why couldn't Arthur just leave last night the fuck alone?! Why did he want to talk about it or want to fight about it in this case?

Merlin still didn't raise his sword. Arthur was looking for a fight, well, sorry to disappoint but he wasn't going to give him one. He just gritted his teeth and pursed his teeth.  
Arthur's eyes flashed with frustration, anger and something else Merlin couldn't place…. The Prince nodded and turned away, seemingly giving up and making Merlin breathe in relief— only a split second later the attack came, quick as a whip and Merlin's sword defended in reflex to the attack.

Arthur smiled in victory while Merlin's eyes flashed in warning, he pushed his sword increasing distance between them and gritted his teeth once again- at the rate he was gritting them nowadays, he wasn't going to have many teeth left in a few years.

They circled each other for a while… and to his chagrin, people started gathering around them… probably amused by the idea of the Witchfinder sparring with the Prince.  
Merlin started feeling a bit conscious at the stares, he didn't want to fight the Prince but also… he couldn't afford to seem weak in front of the people... only yesterday he had taken the responsibility for their safety.

Arthur knew this- he knew what he had to do in order to make Merlin genuinely fight him, he used his knowledge "Fight me, Merlin. The people _and_ I need to see if you are indeed worthy and capable enough to protect us. For all I know, you're just a worthless peasant trying to be someone you are not… a tortured man who couldn't even protect himself- leave alone someone else."

He heard Sir Geraint's group cheer at this and saw Merlin's jaw tighten at his words. He knew his goading was working as Merlin's face was not what Arthur would call friendly. at all. The Witchfinder turned to see who had been cheering, leaving himself open to attack.

Arthur used this distraction to make an underhand attack at Merlin.  
His sword slashed the side and the Witchfinder jumped back- shocked at when he touched his side it came touched with blood.  
Merlin pressed his palm onto the wound- it was just a scratch, he felt no pain but it would bleed.

He glared at the Prince before nodding once. Fine, Arthur was not going to let this spar go so Merlin might as well use this opportunity to blow off some steam. He did have a _few things_ he needed to work through.

This time it was Merlin who attacked first and not the other way around—Arthur saw the attack coming and though he was felt shocked that Merlin was finally attacking, he had also not been expecting the power behind Merlin's attack. He tried to push Merlin away with his elbow but the man stayed put like a bull and instead, swiped a leg under Arthur, making the Prince lose his balance but he still managed to stay on his feet.

They engaged in another round of intense thrust and parry- where Arthur tried to gauge and sense a pattern in Merlin's style so as to predict and plan an attack with his next move but with every round… his opponent's style changed. There was absolutely _no_ pattern. None.  
The problem for Arthur now, was that Merlin seemed to predict _his_ pattern quite easily – and attack and defend at every possibility. This was why he was not able to get any hit on Merlin while the other man had managed to draw blood- from his arm.

More people had gathered, bets were being placed and even the knights from other realms stopped their own training to watch.  
People were cheering loudly. Merlin's new friends cheered for him whilst the Knights cheered for Arthur. The women, on the other hand, seemed torn on who to cheer for so they shouted both of their names... alternatively.  
Both Merlin and Arthur were deaf to the utter excitement they were eliciting in the public around them.  
Both of them were breathing hard and sweat was starting to slide down their heads, falling to the ground, some slid down their neck and onto their backs.

Arthur had never met someone so well matched to him- he had started copying Merlin, keeping his fighting style fluid, not creating or sticking to any pattern- just going with what came to him instinctively.  
And Arthur realized something- being unpredictable was hard.  
At one point Merlin attacked again- shocking Arthur (as he had been on defence for a long while) and came close to overpowering the prince.

Arthur fell on his knees, his sword still raised above him pushing Merlin's sword further away from his face. Silence echoed around the training grounds- no one dared to even breathe.

Arthur was grunting from the effort it took to keep the Witchfinder away- the pain in his shoulder had flared up too.  
Merlin had the force of his shoulder behind the attack whilst Arthur knew that he had mere _moments_ to decide his next course of action- otherwise his sword arm would give. The pure adrenaline that was coursing through Arthur's body was probably the only reason he was still holding a sword.

It had been _years_ since the Prince had been challenged in this way. Merlin's face was blank but his eyes… Arthur could see that Merlin was using the pent-up frustration and anger from last night. Finally.  
Arthur grinned- shocking Merlin and the Prince used the split-second distraction and applied the last of his strengths to push Merlin away and ducked to roll away.

As soon as Arthur got free from under Merlin, he stood up.  
People started cheering again and both Merlin and Arthur started circling each other- this time with a smile on their faces.

This had started as a way for Arthur to work through his jealousy but it was benefitting both of them differently. Merlin was already looking lighter, the mask nowhere to be seen and Arthur... well let 's just say he had found a new sparring partner.  
The next few minutes were Arthur's, he had almost overpowered Merlin once but the Witchfinder had managed to get away, although, he had managed to draw blood from Merlin's other side, too.  
If this duel had been about first blood, Arthur would have already won.

They both circled each other again and took the opportunity to look around to see what was happening. People were watching their duel very carefully... Merlin was surprised to see that even Uther had at some point joined the spectators and had an approving smile on his face.  
It seemed like all knights had stopped practising and were now just watching them, same went for the servants and the courtiers.

The spar had managed to diminish the differences amongst people as he could see that the servants were betting with the Knights and the Lady of the courts were betting with handmaidens. At one point, he was even sure he saw Uther exchanging some money with his advisor- a cheeky smile on his face.  
The warlock even saw Knight Valiant in the corner, sneering, but he didn't pay him much attention.

Arthur had never seen his father like this- in such light mood. He knew that the King enjoyed a good duel- it had the ability to entertain and keep people's morale up. It didn't hurt that such displays increased the people's confidence in them as rulers and since Merlin was a part of the royal household too...

Perhaps they should have more such duels, being strong reflected on their ability to rule and gave their authority more meaning. Even Morgana looked interested, holding hands with Guinevere, but her eyes seemed to be focused on Merlin rather than on him.  
Arthur huffed a laugh, breathing hard and turned back to look at his opponent- who, the loon that he was- was smiling. The Prince frowned and asked a question with his eyes.

Merlin's reason for smiling was that he knew that they weren't going reach a conclusion soon with swords and that was why when he looked at Arthur…. he dropped his sword to the ground and kneeled to take out the knife he usually tucked into his boots.

Arthur watched each of his movements carefully and when he understood what Merlin intended, he smiled and nodded approvingly. He dropped his sword too and extracted his own knife. They were moving onto close combat.

The fight would be much more dangerous now… more chances to get hurt but this would also help Arthur practice with more than one weapon.  
The crowd went crazy once they realized what was happening. The knights and the servants had given up on propriety and were cheering together.

Merlin saw Arthur smirking and remembered the first time he had met Arthur-both time, he had been throwing knives at his servant. Merlin shook his head and Arthur smirked harder realizing that Merlin was thinking about the same moment that he was.  
They moved closer and started their dance again- a very dangerous one but the smile didn't leave either of those faces. Punches and kicks came- but both of them were masters at the ability to dodge and deflect.

There was no end to it… even after good half an hour, their duel continued and the people that had placed bets were tiring of the wait.  
It was also very clear that both- Arthur and Merlin were at the end of their strengths, so, someone had to either lose or give up, soon.  
Knowing both those hard headed bulls, the latter was unlikely.

The King smirked and formed a plan, he whispered something in the ears of one of his advisor, making the man smile who nodded and went to do as the king had commanded.

There was this moment in the duel that both Arthur and Merlin were in each other's touching distance and then they were distracted by someone shouting their names close to them-  
"Arthur! Merlin!" Merlin knew that voice- Gwen. Both Arthur and Merlin turned to look at Gwen simultaneously- who was standing a few steps away from them and she blew them a kiss, blushing bright red whilst doing it too.

Merlin understood quicker than Arthur… a cheap trick but an effective one, almost always.  
He did the first thing that came to his mind, Merlin lunged at the Prince - pinning Arthur's hand which held the knife to the ground, he held the Prince down with his own body and held his own knife to the Prince's throat, heaving with the effort to breathe.

Silence reigned the field, even Merlin was shocked. How did that—  
Merlin's breath hitched when he felt something sharp digging into his already injured side, he looked- only to see Arthur's other hand, which Merlin had stupidly left unrestrained had risen to dig a dagger straight at his heart.  
Once people realized that it had been a tie, they shouted first but sighed later for their lost bets, still making some 'awed' noises. Never had they seen a more invigorating duel.

He looked down at the Prince who seemed to be smirking and panting at the same time. Merlin shook his head- he didn't know how Arthur had managed to get the knife to his left hand but he had.  
It was a tie- both of them had proven equal, even after being distracted in the best way.

Merlin laughed and shook his head once again, Arthur followed him with a huff of laugh of his own and the people around them started coming towards them to pat them on their back and some to resume their own training.

Merlin looked down at the Prince once again, only to see that Arthur's eyes had widened. The warlock realized only after a second that he had literally been straddling the Prince! Merlin shot up quickly, a bit of red tinting his cheeks and after a second's hesitation, he offered his hand to Arthur, who looked at it for a second before taking it.

They were patted on the back by many of the knights, then the people came- some of them looked terrified of both Merlin and Arthur but most of them just seemed awed. Gwen and Morgana came over too, Arthur and Merlin both looked over at Gwen- wearing similar expressions of narrowed eyes and a promise of revenge. Gwen blushed but laughed, "It's like you both are the same person."  
Arthur looked at Merlin and the warlock changed his expression completely.

Arthur turned back to Gwen and said, "I will teach you a lesson, Guinevere… later." Gwen's eyes widened and she blushed, making the Prince smirk. Arthur looked at Merlin meaningfully before dragging Gwen to her and kissing her full on the mouth, not moving his eyes away from the Witchfinder.

Merlin felt like gagging but instead, he said, "Yes, Gwen. I will join Arthur in teaching _you_ … some lessons of my own." He finished with a wink.  
Gwen choked and looked at him, eyes blown and swallowing- Arthur, on the other hand, had some red tinting his cheek but he didn't look like he appreciated the idea as much as Guinevere did. The prince turned to Merlin with a murderous look and was probably about to hit him when Morgana intervened, "Oh! Come-on Arthur, Merlin is just trying to make you jealous and you are falling into the trap."

Merlin smirked and looked at Arthur with eyes that clearly said, _'Or am I?'_

Arthur looked murderous for another second before he controlled his emotions and said,  
"Sure, Merlin… you can join us tonight. I am sure your height is the only thing that is _big_ about you." Arthur looked so proud of himself with this retort… really, Merlin had never seen him preen so much. Merlin just shook his head and laughed.  
Gwen still looked lost in some daydream, but then he leaned closer to her, noticing how Arthur went stiff as a board as he kissed a dazed-looking Gwen on the cheek before turning and heading back towards the castle.

Arthur looked at Morgana who was pretending not to be hurt by Merlin's barely there acknowledgement. He was still wanting to strangle Merlin for his closeness to Gwen but somewhere on the inside he also knew that the Witchfinder was only looking for friendship and was a natural flirt.  
His eyes moved back to Morgana who was still looking where Merlin had been standing mere moments ago, Arthur took a deep breath and glanced at Guinevere meaningfully, who nodded and left both the royals together to have some much-needed chat.

Arthur cocked his head to the side to indicate that they should move away from the field and they started walking together. He delayed the inevitable talk by massaging his shoulder with his free hand, only wincing when the pain flared.  
"You should get that seen to." Morgana said and he nodded, "I keep meaning to... but then something else usually comes up."  
Morgana nodded and they stopped when they came to a secluded spot.

"Have you spoken to Merlin, yet?" Arthur popped a question and Morgana turned to face him, "I don't know if you have noticed, Arthur but Merlin is avoiding me like a plague. He bows his head when he sees me, calls me 'my lady' and doesn't even meet my eyes. So, _no_. I have not spoken to Merlin, yet." The lady finished harshly.

Arthur stared at her for a while, noting the carefully hidden dark circles around her eyes, the less than straight posture and noticed how Morgana kept patting her dress as if flattening imagined creases.

"Have you?" Morgana asked with a whisper, gritting her teeth which made her voice sound resentful. Or maybe that was just Morgana.  
"No. I tried to but… that man is more guarded than a fortress." Morgana scoffed and spat, the unfairness of the situation nagging at her. Merlin had completely ignored even when she tried to stick up for him against Arthur. And such blatant flirting with Gwen... it was hardly seemly in the presence of a lady.  
"You spent the whole day with him! The duel was nice by the way- seems you have found your match." Morgana said off-handedly, still sounding a bit off.

"I don't actually spend all my day with him, you know! He reveals nothing and seems to notice _everything_ about me." Arthur's voice leaked with frustration, "I don't blame him for not telling us anything- he saw how we used the knowledge about his past against him."  
"You didn't Arthur. I did-,"  
"Yes, but I could have stopped you and I didn't. Today during the spar I could almost feel his frustration… he is not angry, not anymore. We duelled the anger out but I don't think he is willing to trust us anymore, Morgana."

The lady nodded and sighed, Arthur decided to say something he had been meaning to since last night, "Listen, Morgana-," The lady looked up at Arthur and he breathed in deeply, "You know I love you like a sister and that I want to support you in whatever you do but… you have to think before you act!"

He saw as Morgana's eyes flashed with anger and as she gritted her teeth but he continued before she could say anything, "The other day you slapped me for no reason. Then… we both know what happened yesterday and-,"  
"You don't need to remind me what I did yesterday! If I remember you were not very kind to Merlin either- you've hated him ever since he entered Camelot- so don't you dare lecture me, Arthur!" Morgana spat and turned on her heel, walking away before Arthur had even a moment to utter a word.

Arthur wanted to call out to her but instead, he pressed his lips together and breathed deeply.  
He turned again when he heard Leon call his name and waited until the Knight caught up to him.  
"Sire, your father requests your presence in the dining chambers."

Arthur smiled and nodded in gratitude before heading towards the castle. Refusing to blush when he heard a particular sentence and an image being repeating in his head.

' _" I will join Arthur in teaching..."_ '

Notes:

Don't forget- Reviews are like hugs to the Author! Please hug me.  
*Opening Arms*


	8. CH-8 Valiant

Valiant

Notes:

I am so sorry.  
It has been a long time since I last updated. Multiple things have happened, I had my exams and essays for University.

Regarding the fic,  
I had been indecisive about adding this chapter- because tbh, I have read 'Valiant' episode in different fics so many times that I had wanted to do something else- but then I realized that this time around Merlin is trying to gain trust and friendship- and these adventures- Valiant, Sophia, Afanc- all these episodes played an important role in Arthur's and Merlin's friendship and will help Arthur trust Merlin. They will also help Merlin gain a good reputation as a witchfinder.

By some, this way of gaining trust could be seen as manipulation but for me, I feel that Merlin is trying to resume his and Arthur's friendship, trying to make it into what it was the first time around, only this time, Arthur will respect Merlin more. Love him more.  
Manipulation is working towards something malicious, the only thing that Merlin wants for Arthur is happiness. So, no, for me it is not manipulation.

I again wanted to apologize for how long it has taken for me to update, but be rest assured, no matter how long I take to update this fic, I will never, ever abandon it. This is my baby.

Last, I hope you like this chapter. 3

Chapter Text

The first day of the tournament passed in a hurry and without any hitches.  
That is of course when you don't count the fact that Merlin had gotten to Arthur's chambers a bit later than usual and Arthur ranted at the witchfinder whilst getting ready.

"Do you have any idea, how important this day is for me, Merlin? And then you come late!"  
Actually, Merlin had been early yesterday- today he was on time, but he wouldn't dare to correct Arthur about that right now.  
Hence, Merlin nodded sagely, so as to not aggravate Arthur further and not moving his eyes from the Prince who seemed to be waging a battle with his own armour, with his servant, Morris, as collateral.

Today was the first day of the three-day long tournament, hence Arthur was trying to mask his nervousness with anger. Although to be fair, Morris _was_ pretty incompetent when scared and right now the lad was terrified.

"Urrrggh! Morris. That's the hauberk! It goes AFTER the chainmail- are you slow in the mind? You have done this a hundred times before!"

Arthur shouted, his anger and irritation coming out on both Merlin and Morris.  
When Merlin had woken up today, he had known it was going to be a long day for him, for some reason his head had been aching like there was no tomorrow and Arthur's shouting, Morris's whimpering and even the constant clanging of weapons (which Merlin could swear he could hear all the way up from the battlements) was not helping the situation.

The servant whimpered once again and fetched Arthur's chainmail and started putting it on the Prince- only in his fear, with shaking hands, the servant managed to get Arthur's hair stuck in the chain links and the ruckus started again.

Merlin winced as he was well aware of how painful it was to have your hair pulled out due to chain links and shook his head in sympathy for Morris.  
This whole process had been going on for more than 15 minutes now. Arthur would shout, Morris would make a mistake and Merlin would just grit his teeth, trying to keep the pain in his head away.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and decided to take the situation in hand, they were late as it is.  
He dismissed Morris and went to the Prince himself- who had stiffened and relaxed immediately when he had _felt_ Merlin's presence-though the witchfinder didn't notice this, too busy getting Arthur's hair out of the chain links.

He detangled a very… tangled Prince and when Arthur's head popped out of the chainmail- the Prince took a deep breath and looked like he was about to launch into a long tirade when Merlin stuffed a bun from the breakfast tray into his mouth.

"Eat. You are hungry."

Arthur looked outraged for a second before finally realizing that he was way too hungry to ignore the bun in his mouth and bit into it with less than royal grace.  
He could always shout at Merlin after breakfast.

The warlock put on the rest of the necessary garments on the royal person before bringing a comb and presenting it to Arthur. He didn't want to take unnecessary liberties with the royal- and combing the Prince's hair without his express permission was definitely taking some serious liberties.

"What?" the Prince asked in a confused tone, voice a little muffled as he was still chewing. Merlin rolled his eyes and said,  
"Your hair is all over the place, Arthur." Arthur nodded and bowed his head, confusing Merlin until he said,  
"Well, what are you waiting for then?"  
Merlin huffed a breath at the utter laziness and raised Arthur's bowed head using his finger to lift the chin- he was taller so he didn't need the prat to bow his head- and with his right hand, he went about taming Arthur's blonde mess.

Which turned out to be more difficult than he remembered it being.

"Your hair is like…. _Silk_." Merlin laughed, still trying to make Arthur's hair stay but failing miserably. He glanced down to look at the Prince but found him looking already, Merlin swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing and continued,  
"I am trying but they just keep… slipping over your eyes." Merlin tried to comb them once again but laughed again when the hair slid back down.

"Yes, Merlin. That is why I just let them… be. They are atrocious, I need to get them chopped." A warrior's vision was imperative during duels- a second's distraction could mean either victory or defeat and if the former required him to keep his hair short, then that is what he will do. In fact, he should have gotten his hair cut before the tournament- he didn't know why he had delayed until now.

"Oh, I am sure there is no need for that-,"

Merlin said hurriedly, personally the warlock liked it when Arthur's hair was longer. He checked to make sure that Arthur wasn't watching when his eyes flashed gold, he was again being obvious and careless when it came to using his magic,

"See, done. They just needed a bit of... coaxing."

Arthur shook his head to prove a point and was shocked that his hair did indeed stay as they had been combed and was secretly glad that he won't have to get his hair cut just yet. He also looked at Merlin with disbelief before shaking his head again and dismissing the whole matter altogether.  
He had a tournament to win.

The Prince seemed even more jittery when they made it out to the arena- it wasn't apparent to anyone but him how these tournaments affected Arthur.  
Don't get him wrong, he knew that Arthur loved these brutal things but he also realized now how right Gaius had been in past life when he had said that Arthur had his own pressures and responsibilities.  
The tense shoulders also had something to do with the fact that Uther considered a tournament- such as this- a proof of Arthur's worth.  
Merlin scoffed at the idea- if only what a King required was brawn and strategy then maybe these tournaments would have been good of judging someone's worth but in reality, a King is much more than a warrior.  
He is a Judge, a President but above even all that a King has a great heart- if a King is not noble, kind and loving of the people under him then he is an incomplete King.

The difference between Uther and his son was just this- Uther is a warrior, and Arthur... a born King.  
No tournament could ever fathom the worth of his Prince. No matter how much of a prat he was to Merlin in the mornings.

Merlin is brought out of his thoughts when finally all the knights entered the arena and Uther got up to welcome them. Merlin looked at each one of them, keeping his eyes uninterested when Sir Valiant was announced, he also saw Sir Ewan being called.  
Merlin had cultivated a tender friendship with the said knight these past few days and had gotten to know the other man better than the last time. Ewan was a very loyal knight, always thinking of the people, the Prince- first, and never himself, which was why Merlin was sad for what was about to happen to the knight.

The tournament started and gradually, just like last time, both Arthur and Valiant moved up the tournament victory board. Ewan was still unbitten from a snake but seeing as how the things were progressing, he reckoned it will be tomorrow that the knight would fall against Valiant and day after would be the 'final' between Arthur and Valiant.

Later that afternoon, immediately after the tournament, Merlin had been forced to retire to his chambers by Gaius.  
The physician had noticed that Merlin wasn't feeling up to the task of keeping a guard over Arthur and had asked Leon to accompany the Prince wherever he went until Merlin had taken a nap and recovered.

Apparently, Leon had been the one to guard Arthur before Merlin had ever entered Camelot and this had come as news to Merlin.  
The warlock knew that the knight had always been a good knight and friend to Arthur but Merlin had never known that he had practically stolen Leon's place from beside Arthur in both lifetimes.  
He might have to apologize to the knight by getting Morgana to notice him- he might appreciate it more than guarding Arthur anyway.

Once he has had a nap, he feels marginally better and his headache- which was still very much there- but had somewhat receded to the back of his mind, he decides to see what Arthur was up to.

He went to Arthur's chamber, nodded at Leon standing outside the doors, who nodded back and left once he saw that Merlin was back on duty.  
He entered the chambers without knocking and found the Prince practising angrily in his chambers- still in complete gear, all sweaty. Merlin ducked back out of the room, stopped an errant servant and said,

"Get some bath water for his majesty- and make it warm." the servant nodded and dashed down the hall hurriedly.

When Merlin re-entered, Arthur froze and whipped his sword around, placing it close to Merlin's neck, thinking it was a stranger.

"You need to knock before you enter my chambers, Merlin- and why do the guards never alert me that you are here?" His voice was a tad frustrated, but he did remove the sword from Merlin's neck. Merlin just shrugged to the question and remarked,

"You know I never knock, they probably know it too... also, you need to get out of your smelly armour." Arthur just shook his head at the insult and continued practising-the prince had probably realized by now that there was no disciplining Merlin.

The Prince was again brought out of his concentration when two chambermaids came into the room to keep the bathwater and add bath oils, Arthur looked at the water confusedly and then at Merlin.

"What's all this?"

Merlin turned towards the chambermaids without answering Arthur and said,

"Thank you, that will be all."

The elder girl blushed- confusing Merlin- and bowed before leaving.  
Merlin shook his head before looking at Arthur who was huffing a laugh and automatically raising his hands to make Merlin undress him- looking longingly at the water now, after having realized how badly his shoulder ached.  
He had also been delaying a bath because he didn't want to deal with Morris... so he had waited until Merlin came back from... wherever he had gone.

While the Witchfinder removed his armour, he couldn't stop himself from pointing out a previous observation,

"Those maids love you, Merlin, surely you can't have missed that."

Merlin rolled his eyes and shook his head- he knew very well that this was Arthur's way of trying to get Merlin like another girl, a maid, in order to divert Merlin from Gwen. Arthur had always been a possessive and jealous prat but what he didn't understand what that Merlin was too defined by destiny to even think of making a genuine move on Gwen- that and he loved the maid like a sister.  
To be honest, though, Merlin loved riling Arthur up so he would probably continue flirting with Gwen. Just because.

Which was why Merlin just shook his head and smiled at the back of Arthur's head before saying,

"I have no idea what you're talking about- both those maids are too young to like anyone- let alone me- and anyway,"

Merlin continued casually, maybe too casually,

"I already have my eye on a dark-skinned, curly-haired beauty,"

Merlin smirked widely and rushed out of the room before the blonde man could finish throwing the goblet he had aimed at his head.

*The Next morning- Tournament day 2

Merlin wasn't sure what he was supposed to be doing… he had again woken up with a massive headache that was refusing to go down and the clanging of swords in front of him wasn't helping the situation.  
Oh, how he wished he had coffee to help him out today.  
Nonetheless, the tournament had started and Arthur was going to be fighting next.

This morning when he had entered the Prince's chambers- the state of the said room had been in tatters. Arthur had dismissed Morris from every duty that involved dressing or undressing the Prince and which automatically meant that Merlin had those duties now.

"You are late." Arthur had said as a conversation starter, making Merlin glare at him.

"You're welcome, my lord- I am doing a job that is not a part of my duties-," Merlin said plopping the chainmail now and guiding Arthur's hands through the holes before continuing, "only because you decided to be a prat to your servant."  
Arthur's breastplate went on and then as if he had not even heard Merlin, he continued,

"Do you know how important this tournament is for me?!" Merlin rolled his eyes… pretending not to hear the Prince too, he continued his previous line of thought and said,

"And will I get paid extra? No! And I can't teach poor Morris how to dress you because it's not his fault- it's yours! You can't seem to stand still."

"I am standing still!" Arthur shouted, offended, making Merlin smirk in triumph- all this while the Prince had been ranting and ignoring Merlin, it had been like talking to a deaf person but upon noticing that Arthur had been the one to acknowledge the Witchfinder first, the Prince glared some more.

He put on the armour all the while feeling Arthur eyes on himself… did he have something on his face? He was still sleepy…or maybe the Prince was trying to distract himself from the nerves.

Merlin turned his back towards Arthur and said,  
"Don't worry, my lord…. You were passable with a sword, yesterday. I am sure you would be fine today too." He looks up to see Arthur sputtering.

Passable? Passable! The prince narrowed his eyes when he saw Merlin's shaking shoulders and picked up the closest thing to him- his comb- and threw it towards the Witchfinder.  
The comb hit the back of the raven head and Merlin whipped his body to face him- offence on his face. Now it was Arthur's turn to smirk.

"I think you were talking about yourself when you said 'passable'… I am the best swordsman in the land and I will prove it to you with this tournament." Arthur declared and picked up a pear from his breakfast plate and left the room, chomping.

Merlin smiled and followed his Prince. At least the prat had his confidence back.

And here Merlin was- regretting every decision he had made as his head pounded him into oblivion. He didn't understand what was causing the headache but he will surely find out sooner or later.  
He chose to ignore it and instead focused on Arthur's current opponent.  
Merlin was just standing outside the Prince's tent and could also see Valiant fighting his own opponent.

Both Arthur and Valiant were way on their way to the top of the challenge board and Merlin was sure both will be fighting against each other in the finals, sooner than expected.

The Witchfinder knew that though he held a powerful position in court, he did not yet hold as much sway over the King as a noble knight would- if it came to his word against the Knight… the knight would surely win.

As much as he was loathed to say, Uther was a strong King- not a good king but strong- whereas Arthur was both. Where Arthur would believe Merlin because he was not blinded by ranks and stations, it would take some time for Uther to start believing him, a peasant, on his word.

It was because of this Merlin would need another noble and who better to use than Sir Ewan. Much like last time, the said knight had gotten hurt and had been rushed to Gaius's chambers to see if the old physician could do something for him- but it was for nought.

The warlock pressed his temples and breathed deeply before releasing it… he felt himself stagger back a step when he someone supported him with a hand on his arm.  
"Merlin, are you sure you should be standing in the sun?" Of course, it was Gaius.  
Merlin lowered his hands from his face and turned to face the physician, "I am fine, Gaius. Just some headache… I am sure it will go away soon enough, Ewan on the other hand.."

The physician shook and sighed before saying,  
"His future is looking bleaker by the minute. Until I can identify the snake and even then, I will need the said snake's poison to create an antidote- and he doesn't have as much time left… I am only here to inform the King regarding the deteriorating health, Arthur was concerned too."

Merlin bit his lip in thought before glancing around to make sure no one was overhearing and said, "Don't inform him. yet."  
Gaius's eyes snapped to his and Merlin could easily read the disapproval in his eyes.

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose again and Gaius's eyes softened a tad bit,  
"I do not know what is going on in that head of yours, Merlin… but whatever it is make it quick. Ewan won't last the night." Merlin smiled a small smile and nodded.

"And, have this." Merlin saw what Gaius was giving him and recognized it as the potion for headaches. The warlock smiled with gratitude and took it from his mentor,  
"Thank you, Gaius. What would I do without you?" Gaius rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, loud enough for Merlin to hear, 'I am sure you would manage.' "Do make sure you take it soon- it has a short lifespan."

Merlin smiled and nodded and as soon as Gaius was out of sight, he uncorked the potion and tipped it in his mouth. The pain was bad already… he wasn't going to wait to for it to get worse.

Arthur had just finished defeating his last opponent for the day when he turned to see Merlin- a smug smile on his face- only to find the Witchfinder pressing his temples, eyes screwed shut. A frown marred his face when he saw the other man stumble and then drink a potion given to him by Gaius. He made his way back to his tent and was about to ask what was wrong when he spotted Valiant coming towards them.

Merlin too, had seen knight Valiant heading towards them and had erased any show of weakness from his posture- Headache... what headache?

The knight looked towards them, smirked and nodded at the Prince before glancing curiously towards Merlin and then back to the Prince.  
"May I offer my congratulations on your victories today." Valiant smiled a bit disconcertingly whereas Arthur's smile was more a grimace but he nodded nonetheless and said, "Likewise."

The Knight's eyes then turned to Merlin again but this time with a predatory gleam in them- Arthur wasn't sure whether Merlin had noticed it, seeing as the Witchfinder was looking rather bored by the whole exchange.

"You don't fight too bad, either." Valiant dragged Merlin's attention forcefully, stepping forward to say, "Camelot has finally found its Witchfinder then, I suppose?"

Merlin smiled a fake smile, remembering that Valiant had been present when Arthur and Merlin had sparred and replied, "Thank you and yes."  
Valiant seemed to be expecting something more because he waited for a moment before realizing that the conversation had come to an end, he nodded and started to leave while saying, "I look forward to seeing you both at the reception then."

Merlin nodded and waited until the Knight was out of hearing range before saying, "Creep."  
Arthur huffed a laugh but smothered it before saying, "So, still think I am 'passable' with a sword, huh, Merlin? Maybe you think Knight Valiant is better… he did seem to like you." Arthur finished, still offended that Merlin had called him a passable swordsman- also he wanted to know more of his opinion on the other Knight.

Merlin snorted, "Not everyone likes me, Arthur- see you for example. If I remember correctly, you hate me, sire. And, although Valiant is quite handy with a sword- I think he is more Lady Morgana's type than mine."

The Prince tried not to wonder on what exactly was Merlin's type but was stopped from asking more questions when Merlin asked,

"Sire, I have somewhere to be… shall I meet you after the reception?" Arthur frowned… where did Merlin have to be? He had been counting on his witchfinder's company for tonight as he had always detested the old lords who tried to talk about their daughters with him or the old ladies of the court, who, Arthur shudders, still tried to seduce him and his father.

But then Arthur focused on the creased forehead, the raven-haired man had been looking unwell since the morning- maybe he was wanting to visit the physician... or maybe it had something to do with covert glances Merlin kept throwing at Knight Valiant.  
Arthur gritted his teeth. No. It had been clear to him that Merlin did not return Valiant's attention and even if he did, Arthur was certain that Merlin would never fraternise with the enemy.  
Ridden with such thoughts, Arthur nodded after a bit of hesitation and went back to his chambers to change for the reception.

Merlin had to make sure that his plan to catch Valiant would work.  
He quickly made his way to Gaius's chambers and opened the door to see how Sir Ewan was doing. The said knight was imperative to his plans, his survival could either make or break Merlin's position as a witchfinder.

Gaius looked up when the door to his chambers opened and his look turned into one of disapproval when he spotted the Warlock, the physician had figured somethings out then.  
Merlin sighed and felt his headache creeping back in- the potion Gaius had given him was a strong one but whatever it was that was causing him the pain was stronger.

He waited for Gaius to say something and wasn't disappointed.

"You should have saved Ewan if you knew this was going to happen."

Gaius's voice was sombre but confused at the same time, so the man had finally come to the conclusion that Merlin had known something was going to happen.  
Though Merlin had shown Gaius the most important things through his memories... he had held back a few things too. Not just in Gaius's case, even Gwaine didn't know everything.

They had been shown everything that held any significance for both of them, except their deaths and how those happened, they had been shown the truth of their relationship with Merlin and a few others, they knew that Merlin was Emrys- theoretically immortal, considering how long he had lived and they knew that Merlin had time-travelled. Everything else- the details- Merlin had kept to himself.

The Physician had only had a few months with _this_ Merlin but in that time he had come to know that his boy could never put an innocent man in danger and then just declare him his collateral. This knowledge was confirmed as the warlock spoke next.

"I will cure him, Gaius. I just…needed him to get bitten…. I know I am the Witchfinder but I am still a peasant, Uther will never take my word over and against a noble- at least not until I have his complete trust."

A look of understanding fell over the old man, who nodded in contemplation… Merlin was right, he thought, he had not considered such a possibility. This also told him that he should probably learn to trust his ward more- just as much the man in his memories had.

He should learn that if Merlin did something, it would be well thought and in favour of a better future. He thought further over Merlin's current decision of letting Ewan get bitten and realised that though the King had declared Merlin as the Witchfinder-he will only believe a peasant with a certain proof- especially against a noble, the warlock will have to earn the trust before he could accuse anyone, leave alone a noble, of sorcery.

"How are you going to get the antidote?"  
Merlin glanced at Gaius sideways before leaving the room without answering the question. The physician sighed and replaced the wet cloth on sir Ewan's forehead with a new one, shaking his head a little.

Merlin needed to hurry, anytime the reception would end and Valiant would come back. He also needed to be careful… last time his stupidity had led to Ewan's death… this time he will not let the knight die.  
Merlin opened the door to the armoury and knelt in front of the yellow shield with green snakes- Valiant's shield and touched one the snakes with his bare finger in an almost caress.

 _Magic_ , he had learned, _always attracted magic_.

Much like he had predicted a single snake materialized and Merlin quickly took out his dagger from his boot and beheaded it- he didn't wait long to feel sorry but he did enchant the remaining snakes to freeze inside their shields… only Merlin could bring them to life now.

Nodding when he was satisfied with his work, he quickly discarded of the dead snake's body and took the head to Gaius's chambers- making sure that no one had seen him enter or leave the armoury.  
He opened and closed the doors to Gaius's chambers, quickly and raised the snake's head in his hand with a victorious smile and offered it to Gaius to extract some venom.  
Merlin waited whilst Gaius prepared the antidote, feet tapping on the floor with hope and nerves that the knight wasn't going to die.  
Gaius worked in silence while Merlin paced.

Finally, when Gaius turned, he held a greenish looking potion in his hand that surely had to smell worse than it looked- because it sure was stinking up the room.  
The physician asked Merlin to hold the knight so that he could force the potion down the throat.  
Holding the knights sweaty and fever-warm body in his hands sent another wave of guilt down Merlin's body but the warlock pushed it down. This had been necessary and once the potion worked…. _if_ the potion worked- then this would all be worth it.

Gaius pinched the knight's nose and poured the potion down his mouth. Merlin guessed that the potion must have been quite painful to consume because soon the knight started thrashing on the cot- making Merlin use all his strength to hold him down.  
Finally, after what seemed like ages, Ewan seemed to calm down and breathe a sigh indicating that all was at peace inside- Merlin chanced a glance at Gaius… the physician looked relieved and nodded at Merlin.  
The warlock got up and picked up the snakehead from the table and just stared at it for a minute, indecision marking every line of his body. He breathed deeply and said,

"I need to go."

"Where do you plan to go to? Or rather... _who_ do you plan to go to?"

Gaius asked, already knowing the conundrum that Merlin was facing inside. Arthur or Uther.  
He could go to Uther directly, that was what his duty as a Witchfinder asked of him, but the whole situation felt empty without Arthur.  
But then if he did decide to get Arthur involved, then there was still a chance that this could go wrong and it would only lead to Arthur not trusting him in the future… but... it could also go very well and without the Prince in the loop, he would probably feel hurt or turn bitter for not being allowed to get involved. It was not just that...Merlin knew that he didn't want to do this without Arthur.

Gaius smiled, already knowing from Merlin's expression who he was going to go to. The physician shook his head when the warlock left the room without answering his question for the second time that day.

Merlin breathed deeply outside the Prince's chambers. It was happening again… his palms were sweating; his mouth was going dry… even his heart was beating significantly faster.  
The guards guarding outside the chamber kept throwing Merlin worried looks.

This was stupid, why was Merlin overthinking this?… All he had to do was enter the door and ask Arthur to trust him… had it been this difficult last time?  
Merlin shook himself and breathed in deeply before straightening his shoulders.

He opened the door- without knocking- and entered to see Arthur still in his formal clothes practising with a sword.

"You know, Merlin. If I had not known that you were the only one who would ever dare to enter my chambers without knocking, I would have beheaded you."  
Arthur turned to look at Merlin and frowned, seeing the expression on his face, 

"What is it?"

Merlin was still not sure whether or not to involve Arthur in this but before he could chicken out he threw the snake head at Arthur- who instinctually caught it- and then once realizing what it was he hurriedly dropped it on the table.

"What the hell, Merlin-,"

"Valiant is using magic." Arthur forgot what he had been about to say and looked at the Witchfinder with serious eyes.

"Merlin, I know you and I- both- don't like the man but that doesn't mean that he is using sorcery." Arthur turned his back on Merlin and started swinging his sword again.  
Merlin bit his cheek to stop himself from saying something he will regret and composed himself.

"Look at that snakehead, Arthur. It's an exact replica of the snakes on Valiant's shield… have you ever seen such snakes during your hunts?" Merlin said, hoping that logic will win Arthur over where his words hadn't.

Arthur paused his practice to pick up the snakehead again- his natural curiosity taking over.  
Merlin saw as doubt crept into Arthur's eyes- he knew he was right about one thing- they had never seen such snakes anywhere near Camelot… and it did look eerily similar to the ones on Valiant's shield.

Arthur turned when he heard Merlin say, 

"I wouldn't lie to you, Arthur… not about dark magic."

The Prince studied the genuine face and looked at the snakehead again… he didn't look up when he asked,

"You could have gone straight to my father about this…. Why come to me?"

He felt Merlin come closer- the static that he always felt in the presence of the other man, growing stronger, 

" _Because_ we will be spending an unhealthy amount of time in each other's company and it will be good for both of us if we learned to trust each other… yes?"

Arthur finally looked into the imploring blue-gold eyes looking at him and decided to go with his gut and nodded.

"Shall I bring the King to the great hall and you arrest Valiant?" Merlin smiled too and nodded- both of them leaving the chambers, side by side.

"Arthur, Merlin, what is the meaning of this?" Uther demanded and both the aforementioned men looked at each other before turning back to the King.

Valiant had been brought to the great hall with his hands behind his back and surrounded by a flurry of guards.  
Merlin swiped an eye across the room- but when he still couldn't see Gaius anywhere- he nodded at Arthur somewhat reluctantly- this could either go perfectly according to Merlin's plan or Merlin was going to get sacked… again.

The Prince turned to look at the King and said,

"Sire, Knight Valiant of the Western Isles has been suspected of using sorcery in the tournament by the Witchfinder."  
A hush fell over the council and even Uther looked unsettled for a second before he composed himself and turned to look at Merlin while also managing to look at Arthur,

"What proof do you have of this accusation?"  
Merlin knew that because of the Prince's backing, this accusation was more severe. He had to make sure that got resolved right here, right now.

Everyone turned to look at Merlin- Arthur, Morgana- who looked not only shocked but also offended (Merlin remembered that Morgana had fancied Valiant a little bit, although how she could like Merlin and Valiant, was above him. They were completely different kinds of men) and even Valiant was glaring at him now instead of the Prince.

Merlin bowed his head in acknowledgement to the King and started,

"Sire, today at the tournament I saw something…unnatural. During Sir Valiant's semi-final round, which was against our own Sir Ewan, the snakes on his shield came alive."

Gasps could be heard from the people behind him but he ignored everything and continued,

"All three snakes came alive and one of them bit sir Ewan on the neck." Merlin paused as the voices rose around him, Uther raised a hand to silence them and Merlin continued,

"Now, naturally, I thought my eyes were deceiving me sire but exactly after the tournament, I left to see Gaius and inspected Sir Ewan's body. The said knight of Camelot was only hours away from inevitable death- but the cause of his failing health was not his injuries but the two puncture marks on his neck-,"

"This is absolute slander, my lord." Valiant cut Merlin off calmly, his voice amused and low, continuing,

"The physician could have easily created any puncture wounds and passed it as a snake bite. Sire, this is a clear way to get me disqualified and the Prince seems to be in on this scheme."

Valiant looked disdainfully at Arthur.

Arthur who had been silently watching just gritted his teeth and intervened before Valiant could continue his rant,

"Sire, if the Witchfinder may continue." Uther dragged his eyes away from Valiant and nodded in their direction making Merlin resume, now even the king wanted to see how Merlin would be able to defend himself.

"That possibility wasn't far from my mind, sire. Puncture wounds could happen from anything, anywhere… but these coincidences were just proving what I had already seen-,"  
Leon from the side whispers but everyone hears him- so was the silence in the room.

"The snakes."

Merlin nodded and confirmed with a smile, "Yes, Sir Leon, The snakes." The Witchfinder turned towards the King and ventured further.

"But still sire, I wanted to be sure and thus as a last resort I went to the Armoury." Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees Valiant stiffen, as he continued,  
"I had a mouse with me when I entered and after dangling the prey in front of the predator… the expected happened. A single snake reluctantly materialized out of the shield and though it shocked me, I took this opportunity to behead a single snake." Merlin looked at Arthur who was already passing the decapitated head to the King.

Here- Valiant starts losing his calm demeanour and he distinctly hears Valiant shout a

" _Lying Bastard!"_

,but Merlin ignored him and so did most of the people, too busy trying to get a look at the snake.

Uther studied the red-eyed snakehead carefully and realized that though the snake looked unlike any snake he had seen near Camelot…. He still couldn't take a peasant's word against a noble- that and also the fact that this snakehead could be a random snake... even if Magic seemed likely. 

Taking a peasant's word over a noble's was going against his own law and though his own son was supporting the Witchfinder- the Prince himself hadn't testified to actually _seeing_ sorcery being performed and thus the support did not hold.  
He turned towards the Knight and asked, 

"What do you have to say regarding these accusations, Knight Valiant?"  
The said Knight scoffed and rolled his eyes at Merlin, 

"Sire, I have no idea what the Witchfinder is going on about. It is a perfectly normal shield, check if you like, sire. But these accusations are false and I will not be slandered for a crime I didn't commit."

Uther turned his glaring eyes at Merlin and said,

"Bring this shield to me!"  
Merlin lowered his eyes and removed the freezing spell from the snakes, hopefully at Uther's touch the snakes would come alive.

Merlin offered the shield for the King to touch but also said,

"Careful, sire."

The whole great hall seemed to wait with bated breath until the King's index finger touched the shield…and yet…. Yet nothing happened.

Merlin was confused…. The snakes should be coming out. He frowned trying to gauge what was going wrong but the king wasn't going to wait for him. 

"Is this what I have employed you for, Merlin? To slander Camelot's noble guests with falsities."

Merlin pursed his lips and retreated down the steps, still looking at the snakes on the shield…there must be something holding them back.  
He would have performed magic to call them to life but it was too risky among so many people whose sole attention was on him.

"And you Arthur… what were you thinking walking in here without any concrete proof and accusing your opponent of tomorrow?!"

Arthur gritted his teeth and prevented the urge to look down like a chided child. 

"Sire, if I may?" Valiant's smug voice cut in. Uther and Arthur turned to look at the Knight whereas Merlin continued to frown. 

"Your son made these allegations in the first place, sire… if he is afraid to fight me tomorrow I will graciously accept his withdrawal."

The people of Camelot in the great hall shouted together- no one insulted their Prince and got away with it, but the King raised a hand and the crowd quietened.

Uther looked at Arthur, anger seeping in his every move,

"Is this true?" He walked closer to Arthur and asked,

"Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?"  
Merlin could see Arthur's jaw clench in both embarrassment and anger when he gritted out a,

"No." The Prince shook his head once and bowed his head. Merlin could see that the King was going to shout at Arthur, but just as the situation was starting to get out of hand a servant rushed to Merlin and whispered something in his ear.

Merlin strode towards the King again and said,

"I apologize on interrupting, Sire. The Prince was merely supporting me in my allegations- if it is anyone's fault… it is mine." Arthur looked at him in shock, clearly telling him to shut up- because Uther will only humiliate Arthur, to Merlin he could do much worse. But Merlin continued,

"Although… if you would allow me, I have one last proof." Uther looked ready to deny Merlin and maim him at the same time, but Arthur intervened,

"Father, please. Let's just get this over with… the Witchfinder is only trying to do his job."  
The King gritted his teeth but nodded- to publically dash a royal suggestion was unwise.

Merlin nodded at the servant and the door opened to allow Gaius and a very weak looking Sir Ewan into the Great hall. People gasped as they had all thought that the Knight was surely dead. Even the king looked like the continued existence of the knight was coming as a shock to him, so did the Prince.

Merlin had made sure not to mention Ewan was recovering to anyone, he had also made sure to not tell Arthur that they had Ewan prepped as a witness- he had not been sure that the knight would make it and didn't want to get Arthur's hopes up.

Arthur though realized what was going to happen, looked at Merlin and smirked slightly and the warlock smirked back.  
Valiant was a dead man.

"Sir Ewan."

Uther's voice rang in the great hall and the said knight bowed his head.  
Gaius intervened to say,

"Sire, I request you to make this quick on him as he is still very weak from not one but two attacks on his person."

Everyone's eyes widened and people started whispering. Gaius was a treasured and respected man in Camelot- His word held sway both amongst the people and the King himself and right now the old physician was aiming his most scary look at Sir Valiant.

Uther nodded and asked,

"Sir Ewan. Is it true that Knight Valiant used sorcery to defeat you?"  
For a second there was no reaction but after that second the Knight nodded lethargically. 

"He had me pinned to the ground, sire. Just then he seemed to say something, which made the snakes materialize. There were three in total and one of them bit me over here." The knight showed his neck which had a purplish hue surrounding the puncture wounds. Some people winced whilst some exclaimed in disbelief.

Uther nodded. This was it- a noble's testimony against a noble. Law was upheld. Valiant jumped towards Knight Ewan but the guards held strong- not letting him slip through and Uther announced his judgement.

"Take Sir-…. Take Valiant to the Dungeons. He will be executed tomorrow at dawn." Declared Uther before continuing smugly,

"Using magic in Camelot's own court and thinking that you won't get caught." Uther huffed out a laugh and glanced at Merlin approvingly, his expression completely different to what Merlin had been subjected to for the last half hour,

"Let your execution come as a warning to all your sorcerer friends- Camelot is stronger than ever before, strengthened by our very own witchfinder."

"No! You can't do this! I will not stand for it." Valiant started shouting but no one was paying attention to him.  
Merlin and Arthur looked at each other as Valiant kept shouting something or the other.  
He smiled at the Prince who returned it but Merlin was confused when that smile turned into horror.

"Merlin!" Merlin turned his face to see what Arthur was looking at and came in face to face with two snakes. Before Merlin could do anything Valiant shouted something else and though Arthur was able to behead another one of the snakes- he couldn't stop the last snake from lunging and burying its's fangs in Merlin's neck.

Merlin saw as Arthur beheaded the next snake as well, the Warlock smiled at his prince before closing his eyes and slipping into oblivion.

Merlin was somewhere between consciousness and complete darkness. He knew this because he could very much feel his headache. again.  
He could also hear a snippet of things going on in the background.  
"-… alright?" someone changed the wet cloth on his forehead … the voice sounded like Gwen's but soon it dissolved into someone's else's. Was Merlin finally losing his mind?

"Hello." Merlin turned towards the silky soft voice of a female. He didn't know who it was but he knew her, he had been feeling this presence for a few days now- specifically since his headaches started.  
Merlin kept turning in circles in search of the voice… he knew… knew this voice somehow.  
He stopped turning when his eyes caught a flash of deep red.

"Hello, young Witchfinder." Nimueh glided towards him and he found that he could not move… his hands and legs felt like something was weighing them down, something like a crane.  
Nimueh came closer to him and knelt in front of him,

"I have been trying to reach you for days now… although something kept blocking me…is it a charm perhaps? Some jewellery that prevents me from entering your mind?" Merlin didn't answer the question, just pretended that he could not speak either in this state.

He recognized where they were- Isle of the blessed, although how Nimueh was doing this… visiting his mind when he was lying weak…this was something that had never happened to him before. Never in his thousand years had he experienced someone visiting his mind. Kilgharrah had spoken to him yes… but even the dragon had only been able to manage the act of talking, not visiting.

He felt her cold fingers stroke his cheeks and he turned his glare on her

"I heard you caught your first act of sorcery today. Well done" Nimueh smiled, still stroking his cheek before continuing,

"I just wanted to let you know that I look forward to meeting you, Witchfinder and just wanted to see you before coming to Camelot myself. Which I can promise will be happening soon."

Nimueh laughed. Why was she talking to him about her plans? Was this a trick, a way to make him change teams? Perhaps to make him feel anxious and fidgety- people tended to make mistakes then.

But before he could utter a word, Nimueh's laughter faded and other voices… more familiar voices permeated his consciousness. 

"Is…. a nightmare?" Merlin couldn't catch everything but he knew that someone was holding his right hand tightly while someone kept changing the cloth on his forehead. He needed to tell Gaius what had happened with Nimueh… he needed to ask the physician how to prevent such a visit from happening ever again.

He concentrates on the different auras present in the room- usually, he tried not to see something so personal because it revealed more than it should but Merlin had no other choice- his eyes were closed and he wanted to know who all were in the room.  
There was a light blue one… signifying stability, helpfulness and keen mind with experience, that was definitely Gaius… the physician seemed worried but also sure that his ward will recover.

Next presence was orange and pink.  
Huh, bright. That was without a question- Gwen. That girl was sunshine and _love_ all the way through but it was also responsibilities and dreams, a pure soul this one but also ambitious.

The presence that was holding Merlin's hand was… surprisingly deep purple. Dark but the potential to be beautiful and strong.  
Morgana.  
There was no doubt about it. Her intelligence exceeded everyone in the room, her kindness, love and the want for _justice_ also was unbeatable. Morgana, Merlin understood was a lady of extremes. If she loved something- she would kill for them but if she hated them- she would destroy their world.  
But… this kind of person also cherished relationships- love, family, friends... the more of such emotional connections- the lesser the probability of them turning dark.

Merlin now knew that there was a flaw in his decision to distance himself from Morgana. That was the wrong thing to do… what he should do was talk to her. Comfort her when her magic manifested.  
Merlin... also saw in her aura that she cared for him much more than she should for a friend and it was then he knew that he needed to let her down slowly and as soon as possible- when what she felt towards him was just infatuation.  
He really needed to talk to her, Merlin decided. He didn't want to give her any wrong ideas, he couldn't be hers. Ever.

Merlin unconsciously squeezed her hand and she squeezed his in return.  
The last presence in the room was unmistakable. Red and Gold.  
Arthur.  
There were many things that the Prince was feeling right now but Merlin was sure if he opened his eyes he would see nothing but a carefully masked and restrained Arthur who had been taught since birth to reign his emotions… that was why Merlin took in as much as he could get from Arthur's aura. This could be the only time he would able to read Arthur at such a personal and intrusive level.

As he said, the Prince was feeling many things at once. There was an underlying worry but some guilt too. There were other conflicted emotions- possessiveness, confusion and…. Jealousy. Seriously, Arthur? Gwen was just tending to him, clinically… it wasn't like they were having an orgy in the middle of Physician's quarters.

He really dreaded the day that Lancelot came back because from there it was just Arthur acting like a caveman. All. the. time.  
A clear picture of Arthur throwing Gwen over his shoulder and carrying her away like a Neanderthal came to his mind and he could help but bite his cheek to stop the grin from forming.

Slowly but surely as Merlin continued focusing on Arthur's presence, his own consciousness returned. His eyes felt heavy but he was able to open them fully and the first person he saw was Arthur because his inner eye had already been focused on the Prince.

Arthur looked shocked to see Merlin looking at him instead of the other two people beside him… he also looked relieved- which made Merlin feel a bit giddy on the inside.  
Guess Arthur was starting to tolerate him then.

The next person he saw was Gaius who came rushing at him, to check his vitals and whatnots. Gwen seemed relieved too but Morgana was yet to give up on his hand. Merlin turned to face her and smiled wide. He wanted to convey with his eyes that he was sorry but also that he forgave her.  
Morgana seemed shocked for a second but after that, she gradually smiled too- building up to a grin of herself- and that was when Merlin knew everything will be alright.

Merlin started to get up but was pushed down by Gwen,  
"Uh-uh, you are not going anywhere mister."  
The warlock huffed and shook his head, he opened his mouth but no voice came out, he cleared his throat and tried again, 

"Water… please." Gaius nodded and hurried to get Merlin a cup with water in it.

Gwen took it from Gaius and pressed cup to his lips, keeping a hand under his neck to support him. Merlin pushed the glass away after a few sips and he could feel something important at the back of his mind but he couldn't remember what it was that he was trying to remember. 

"What happened?" Merlin asked after a minute of silence.  
Gwen looked around the room and when no one answered she took the lead,

"After Valiant started getting dragged away he shouted something- it must have been a spell… for the snakes to come alive because they did…. You were distracted and didn't notice it until it was too late. Arthur killed one of the snakes before it could bite you but couldn't stop the other one from biting you on the neck."

Merlin nodded, remembering this part, his free hand rose and touched the wound on his neck that felt a little tender.

Gwen continued, "As soon as the snake bit you, you crumpled to the ground. For a second everyone was shocked- as magic was being performed right in front of them but… Arthur, he killed the second snake too and got you here as quickly as possible." Merlin turned to look at Arthur and smiled, receiving a nod from the prince.

"And how long have I been out of it?" Merlin asked and Arthur spoke for the first time.

"Five hours." Merlin nods but frowns too it must be past midnight then… why were they still here?

"Shouldn't you all be sleeping?" Morgana squeezed his hand at the question,

"Don't be stupid, Merlin, Gaius told us that one bite from this snake, kills. You are lucky to be talking- Ewan keeps relapsing into a coma." Merlin turned his head towards Gaius, concern lacing his eyes, 

"What's wrong with him?"

Gaius took a deep breath and sat down on the stool,

"I don't know… he keeps coming and going out of consciousness." Merlin frowned and hurriedly propped himself up and left the bed- or at least tried to, Morgana was still holding his hand but once she noticed, she hurriedly let go. He sat on the corner of his bed, a bit dizzy... and tried to look past Arthur, trying to catch a glimpse of Ewan.  
The view of the knight was though blocked by a sombre-looking Arthur. 

"Father had demanded that Gaius gives his full attention to you right now-,"

"Yes, I suppose he feels guilty for not believing you." Morgana interrupts Arthur with a sharp tone, making a prince take a deep breath for maintained calm.

Merlin nods and then surreptitiously glances at Gaius who takes his hint, thankfully, and says, "Sire, my lady… perhaps it would be better if we all spoke tomorrow? Merlin needs his rest and I am sure you all require some sleep as well." Gwen was the first one to nod and get up.

"Come, my lady. Gaius is right." Morgana looked at Merlin one last time, nodded reluctantly and turned to Gaius, "Gaius, if you could give me tonight's sleeping draught…"  
Gaius nodded and said,

"Of course my lady." Together, Gwen, Morgana and Gaius exited his chambers leaving Merlin alone with Arthur.

The Prince waited until he was sure the three were out of earshot before coming and sitting on the bed- the same place that Gwen had vacated. Arthur frowned when he sat on the bed but ignored the extreme softness of the mattress under him and spoke.

"How are you really feeling?" Merlin huffed out a laugh,

"The bite is a bit sore and I feel a bit lethargic… but fine apart from that."

Arthur nodded and said without preamble, "Valiant is dead."

Merlin's eyes widened as he was taken aback,

"Why and how? His execution was tomorrow at dawn if I remember correctly."

"Yes, but once we knew he was using magic right there amongst the people, we had to kill him immediately. He was too much of a danger to keep overnight." Merlin nodded slowly at the reasoning… Valiant had brought this on himself.

Arthur got up from his bed and moved towards the door, Merlin called out just before he had left his chambers,

"Arthur." 

The Prince turned to look at him, still not used to someone calling him by his name.  
Merlin waited for a second before saying something he should have the moment he was told that Arthur basically saved his life. Well, technically, it was never in danger but still…he supposes the thought counts.

"Thank you." Arthur's eyes that had been looking at Merlin, dropped to the ground and a single nod was the only answer Merlin received. Arthur turned back and left too.

Merlin got off the bed as soon as everyone had left- a bit weak legged- but he made his way towards Ewan. Gaius stood beside him when he started checking Ewan's vitals and using his magic to see what was causing the relapses. 

"You shouldn't be using your magic Merlin, you must be tired."

Merlin smiled at Gaius but internally he was frowning at the black mass inside Ewan's head. The antidote had worked, just like it had with Merlin but they had been too late to get the antidote for Ewan, hence the poison had been in the knight longer than it had been in Merlin.

Merlin sends some of his magic with the purpose to heal the blackness in the Knight's head, making Ewan frown even in his unconscious state. The warlock places his cool hand on Ewan's head, surrounding the blackness with gold… and gradually the darkness receded, the effects of magical poison failing in front of the magic that dispelled it.  
Merlin opened his eyes, not realizing that he had closed them and his knees buckled. He shouldn't have used magic so soon after being cured himself- but at least Ewan wasn't in pain anymore and would wake up as soon as his body heals.

Gaius steadied Merlin and walked him back to his chambers. Sighing, the old man put his ward to bed and pulled his covers up till his chin, pausing,  
"Was there something you wanted to tell me, Merlin? You kept mumbling when you were unconscious... something about 'needing to tell me something' and 'preventing it from happening again'?"

The warlock frowned and thought for a minute before saying,

"No. Nothing that I can remember. Must've been a dream."  
The physician kept looking at Merlin, eyebrows furrowed in concerned thought. 

"Yes... of course, a dream."

Notes:

I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to post the next chapter soon- maybe not in a few days but I promise not to take 2 months to update this time.

Also, A very very Happy New year! ❤❤  
A belated Merry Christmas! 🎄  
And Happy belated Hanukkah!

Thank you for reading.  
Much love,  
LKD


	9. CH-9 Hunts are never a good idea!- Part1

Hunts are never a good idea!- Part 1

Chapter Text

It was two weeks later- after the 'Valiant incident'- that Merlin had been declared fit enough to return to his duties.  
One good thing that had come out of the complete ordeal was that his headaches had vanished completely…. He had woken up feeling as fresh as a daisy the morning after the snake bit him but still, both Gaius and Arthur had prevented him from returning to his duties.

Arthur had finally- tired of sulking in the castle- claimed this morning that he wanted to go for a hunt, after 2 weeks of being limited to the castle grounds the Prince was feeling especially fidgety, pacing like a caged lion in his cage.  
Merlin was naturally, completely against the idea of a hunt but not the going to the forest part. He still hated hunting with a passion because it was usually him that the animals came out to greet- they felt his presence- and got killed by Arthur's skilled hand. He hated it.

Another reason he hated their hunts was that they never ended well. ever.  
If there was one thing he had learned in his time in Camelot, it was that their hunts either ended up Arthur getting almost killed as a consequence to a bandit or a sorcerer attack or they ended up getting kidnapped for ransom or something equally nefarious.

Hunting was never fun (or safe) but since when had Arthur ever listened to him?  
So, like always, he was ignored and since Arthur hadn't been out of Camelot even once in a month or so- Merlin was being manhandled and coerced emotionally into this hunting... escapade.

Merlin sighed for the umpteenth time and waited for Arthur to emerge out of the castle.  
They had come a long way since the Valiant incident- him and Arthur. The Prince was more trusting towards Merlin and even Camelot seemed peaceful- although he was sure the latter was not to stay the same for long.  
It had been months since Merlin entered Camelot and already everything was passing him by so fast that it was all giving him whiplash.

He stopped petting Thunder when he spotted Arthur swaggering down the castle steps from the corner of his eyes, making Merlin roll his eyes and shake his head as Arthur smirked at him whilst together they mounted their horses. Merlin on Thunder was as always and Arthur on Hengreon- one of the Prince's mounts.

Merlin had always ignored Arthur in his last lifetime when the Prince had moaned regarding Merlin talking non-stop but today he kept his mouth shut and body tense, already readying himself for an attack as soon as they were out of the Kindom grounds and into the wild forest. Camelot had remained peaceful for a month- and that was honestly a huge feat in itself.

With Arthur's spectacular luck, they would probably have to battle a Griffin, at least 15 bandits and a few sorcerers- just to spice things up.

Hence, the whole trip had also been made in silence because Merlin kept sending out repelling vibrations to all the animals in the forest… he hoped this hunt would turn out to be as successful as Arthur's attempt at dressing himself.

Arthur had other reasons for being silent than only looking for animals to maim.  
The Prince had decided to aim two birds with one stone during the hunt. He didn't desperately _want_ to hunt something- only get out of the castle grounds and also, he just wanted to get to know Merlin better... and if he managed to get a game of deer in as well then that was his good luck.

Funny how both Arthur and Merlin had different views regarding Arthur's luck.

The Witchfinder had been quiet since the Valiant episode and Gwen had asked the Prince to speak to Merlin. Man to Man. He sighed too, he wasn't good at such things- things that required feelings- but for Gwen, he had agreed to try.

They dismounted their horses and were now walking on foot to provide stealth to their hunt. Merlin was just as quiet as he had been in Camelot… even his footsteps didn't make any noise- not for the lack of stumbling though, but the witchfinder made sure to walk on grassy areas and avoid overly loud sticks.

The stumbling still confused the prince all the time- how such a graceful man like Merlin could trip over…. nothing and anything. Honestly.  
Arthur shook his head as he gripped Merlin's bicep for the 15th time to prevent the other man from hitting a tree, which made the raven-haired man smile at him gratefully as they continued deeper into the forest, still not exchanging any words and maintaining the silence.  
The silence that grated on Arthur's nerve.

Usually, it was hard for him to make Merlin stop talking- the witchfinder usually spoke of random things, nothing and everything all at once, always making sure to never add anything personal to the conversation, everything that Merlin had spoken these past months since the initial talk in Gaius's chambers had been... impersonal.

And it stopped today, Arthur decided. The Prince glanced at his companion and contemplated how to approach the situation. He knew any attempt at forcing an answer out of Merlin were useless.

The man was sharp, cunning... Arthur knew his limits. He knew that he was intelligent but Merlin was sly... perhaps even more than Gaius, so there was no way to trick the man into answering his questions. Which left him with only one approach- he would had to be straightforward but also careful, slowly reel in Merlin's interest, demand some but not push too much- just enough- then give something in return, just as security, so that Merlin would trust him to not use the given answers against him as they( Arthur and Morgana) had before.

Arthur might not be as cunning and sly as Merlin was but he was a damn good strategist with a good head on his shoulders- if he played it right he might get to know his witchfinder better.

The Prince managed to hunt down some rabbits and a pheasant- all good games, considering how strongly Merlin was sending out the repel vibes.  
Arthur led them to a stream while Merlin followed closely, where the Prince washed his hands and face with cold water while Merlin kept glancing around to make sure that there was no imminent danger that was following them.  
He could sense a lot of magic in the forest but that could just be the earth, the trees and stream itself. After coming back to this time his magical senses had been in overload- there was more magic today than there had ever been in the future.

While Merlin contemplated the magic around him, breathing deeply and trying to calm himself- and failing- Arthur kept looking at him, while he remained unaware.

The Prince shook his head again- Why was Merlin always so tense? Always sure that something was going to attack them- cautious… that was his job, yes, and most people said that Arthur was quite attentive but Merlin made Arthur seem laid back.  
It was as if every sound, every crunched leaf drew his attention…

The Prince huffed, drawing Merlin's attention.

"What is it?" Oh, the man speaks!

"You're boring me." Arthur drawled, seeing the Witchfinder's eyebrows rise and his eyes narrow,

"Oh, it's good then that your entertainment is not a part of my job."

The Prince rolled his eyes, "You are here for everything I tell you to be here for." Merlin breathed in deeply, trying to reign in his temper, he hated it when Arthur got exceptionally more pratt-ier on some occasions… today seemed like one of such occasions.

Just to appease the Prince, Merlin responded,  
"Fine. What do you want me to do, my lord? Juggle some stones? Make you a crown of flowers…anything for your majesty."  
Amusement entered Merlin's eyes when he saw the expression on Prince Prat's face…that'll teach him something.

Arthur gritted his teeth and said, "Nothing so strenuous, Merlin- we have already established that you have no sense of coordination, so I will give you an easier way out," Merlin raised his eyebrows, unimpressed,

"Tell me about yourself, you look like a man well-travelled." Merlin snorted. Oh, Arthur has no idea.

"What does my lord wish to know?" wariness accompanied with amusement laced Merlin's voice, Arthur met his eyes steadily and replied with an easy shrug but a difficult word,

"Everything."

Merlin was slowly realizing that though King Arthur and the present Prince Arthur were similar in many traits… destiny had added some more traits to the present Prince. This Arthur was more curious… perhaps to the level of recklessness, still brave and instinctive but… more vulnerable. This Arthur was also somehow less and more emotionally constipated- at the same time.

Previously, Arthur had never been interested in Merlin's life beyond where he was from… but this Arthur was all about asking questions and assuaging his curiosity- perhaps even Arthur in the past had been curious but had always buried that part of himself to appease social constraints. Perhaps such questions were wrong between a Prince and a servant but alright between a Prince and a Witchfinder.

Yes, Arthur had sometimes seemed curious about Merlin's life before Camelot in their previous life but that had always been to understand the life of peasants better, to rule them better. Now... there was no reason that Arthur should be curious about him, but he was.

Merlin is brought out of his reverie when the said Prince waves a hand in front of his face. Merlin bats it away and says,  
"I am not that interesting, my lord, and not to mention, an open book." The warlock says in a self-assured voice, while still trying not to trip and thus is surprised when he hears an unusual snort from Arthur.

"Oh, yes" Arthur claims, his tone sarcastic, making Merlin look at him "A book of cyphers."

Merlin's eyebrows draw in with confusion as he shakes his head, pretending to not comprehend what Arthur meant by his previous comment.  
Arthur continues in a serious voice,

"Merlin, you are perhaps the most obscure man I have ever met. I have been trained since birth in the art of detecting lies or acts… yet with you, I come up blank."  
Perhaps, one more thing to add to the list in the differences, Merlin thought, this Arthur was also brighter than the Prince he had met a 1000 years ago.

"Or _maybe_ , you are just not good at reading people as you think you are." Merlin aimed a smirk at Arthur, trying to coax the Prince away from curiosity and towards indignation- anything that would stop this interrogation but was shocked when Arthur just smiled calmly and looked at him challengingly.

"Perhaps." Arthur nodded with all the calm of a dozing lion and continued, "but it's not just me who thinks so."

Merlin's stomach sank but made sure that his reaction did not show on his face, keeping his smile unwavering. But he knew now that if he fought against Arthur's curiosity now... it will only prove the Prince right and then that curiosity will change into stubborn determination to open each and every secret Merlin had, Arthur was relentless when he needed answers, hence if Merlin did not give in, it will only lead to Arthur watching him like a hawk and following his every step.

Merlin could not afford that, not yet. He internally sighed and did the only thing that he could.

"Alright, then, my lord … what do you want to know?

Arthur smiled slowly, progress.

The Prince pondered for a bit before exclaiming,  
"Wait, how would I know that you are answering truthfully?" Arthur asked, remembering that even Merlin's position as a Witchfinder was a lie… the man lied so smoothly that even his father had been fooled.

"You… don't." Merlin replied honestly, making Arthur frown and pause, well that was unacceptable.

"I will only accept the truth Merlin… or nothing at all." Merlin knew Arthur would want it this way…. And maybe he could agree for this trip, as it was almost over.

But… what if Arthur asked him about magic that he couldn't answer. Or his age, perhaps.  
"What if… there are some things that I can't tell you? Personal stuff?" Arthur looked at him, curiously for a second before turning contemplative and came up to a conclusion.

"Fine, you should answer the questions you can- truthfully- and the answers that you can't answer… you can perhaps say 'later' for them." Merlin swallowed. He had a feeling that this was a bad idea.

But again, this way he and Arthur would get closer… perhaps regain the camaraderie they had before. The longing for his best friend made Merlin's heart, ache- Arthur was so close yet… it would take years for him to consider Merlin a friend. Years before they were Merlin and Arthur again and not just the Prince and the witchfinder, and then years before they became King and Sorcerer.  
Perhaps, this little game could help them along faster.

"But," And this was why Merlin knew Arthur would make an excellent king, the 'but' that always accompanied the Prince during treaties between kingdoms. This was the Prince's negotiating face,

"if I let you do this… then that would mean fewer questions answered, and since the 'later' has no time limit… even my questioning won't have a time limit."

Merlin drew back, "What do you mean?" Arthur smirked, turning his body towards Merlin, "What I mean is, that I will continue asking questions until you answer all of them… be it 3 years… 8 or 20 years-  
Merlin huffed out a burst of laughter, "What makes you think that I am going to be here for that long?"  
Arthur paused, frowning, before reining his features back, something about Merlin not being there anymore bothered him, "Well, then… as long as you are here."  
Merlin didn't reply for a minute, looking at Arthur contemplatively…. Why was Arthur so curious about him? Surely, the Prince could pester someone else.

Merlin gritted his teeth and forced out, "Why? Why the sudden curiosity?" his confusion and seeping frustration would have been apparent from his tone as Arthur turned to look at him.

The Prince looked at him steadily with intense eyes for a second before replying with a smile,  
 _"Because we will be spending an unhealthy amount of time in each other's company and it will be good for both of us if we learned to trust each other… yes?"_

Merlin's eyes widened a fraction when he recognized those words as his. Arthur had just repeated Merlin's own words back to him- the words he had used to make Arthur believe him against Valiant.

That was when Merlin knew that this little game (or not so little as Merlin dreaded it was going to be), was not an on-the-spot invention… Arthur had probably been thinking about asking Merlin questions and had thus come up with a neat trick to achieve his answers. Neat and seemingly innocent.  
And the way to ensure that Merlin would play this game- or as Merlin would call it a very sly move on Arthur's part- was to use his own words against him. Merlin owed Arthur for trusting him against Valiant and Arthur knew it- he wasn't using it against Merlin, no, he was just reminding him.

Merlin couldn't decide whether to applaud Arthur for this or smack him on the head.

Even after realizing this, Merlin breathed out through his nose and before nodding with resignation before putting up a condition of his own, if Arthur got to know things about him then it was only fair he knew some too.  
In his previous life in Camelot, he had been too busy otherwise, too scatter-brained and scared for his life to ask bold and personal questions from his Prince- he was sure he would know most of those answers but it was the equality in exchange that he desired.  
"I will agree if I get to ask you questions too. Indefinitely." There was no way Arthur would agree to this, no way-

"Fine."

Merlin's eyes widened as he swallowed.  
What in the seven heavens-! He was truly shocked as he knew that Arthur was a very personal person who liked to keep to himself- it was the way he had been brought up. A Prince must never let any personal knowledge about himself known to anyone. A Prince must never show weakness, and secrets or even sharing personal knowledge was seen as weakness.  
Yet, here he was. Feeling cornered like a prey himself with Arthur as a hunter.

"Although, I am sure, it goes without saying that what we discuss- remains between us." Arthur continued in a self-assured tone, regardless of the fact that Merlin's face must have clearly shown the need to withdraw from this game.

There was something akin to a challenge in Arthur's eyes when he raised his hand towards Merlin in a gesture to shake the forearm.  
Merlin didn't want to accept it- he was suddenly feeling unsure about this, especially when he saw a mental image which showed a massive ditch that Merlin had dug for himself.  
To bury himself in, of course.

Still, hoping that this would bring them closer, Merlin raised his arm and held onto Arthur's forearm. Shaking it thrice.  
For a second the handshake had felt like a solemn vow, like this was something that would change their relationship infinitely- bring them as close as they had been before, and perhaps in some cases, even closer than before. That thought and the physical contact sent a thrill up Merlin's arm and he smiled at his prince while the prince stared intensely at him.

This wasn't just a word between a Prince and his Witchfinder for Merlin, this was a word between two Royals... even if the other royal didn't know about it.

They started moving back to where they had tied Thunder and Hengreon, still drenched in silence, only this time the silence was filled with anticipation.  
Merlin knew Arthur was going to ask him questions that could turn out to be intrusive, and though lying wasn't an option... the need for omission, misleading, disguising his life would be hard to put off.

Can't very well start a friendship by revealing that you were a 1500-year-old warlock who time-travelled back here to right his wrongs now, could he? (notwithstanding, how he started his friendship with Gwaine, Merlin had rekindled their bond by telling him exactly how ancient he was- the ruffian had always been strange that way).

"It's funny but you have never mentioned where you hail from."  
Merlin is brought out of his thoughts at the question and he spares a glance at the Prince before answering,

"Um, we used to live in a small village bordering Camelot, in Essetir…. But once I got back from," Arthur nodded understanding that he was mentioning his missing years, "Since then we've been living in a settlement near the perilous lands."

There was a pause in Arthur's step which he elaborated by saying,  
"You're from Ealdor, aren't you? It's where I apprehended the sorcerer Kanen- he was executed the day you entered Camelot- somehow I had a feeling then that you recognized him."  
Merlin smiled on the outside but was once again shocked at how sharp this Arthur was- the process of elimination and coming to such conclusion in only a matter of second was remarkable and diverted by saying,  
"We both know Kanen was no sorcerer, Arthur."

The Prince paused and looked at Merlin in silence before neither accepting nor denying the fact, this also explained why Merlin had paused at the execution on his first day… why Arthur had come to the conclusion that Merlin knew Kanen- it was because the Witchfinder was from Ealdor- a village that was always under Kanen's terror.

Arthur frowned at the other piece of information,  
"Wait… perilous lands? Isn't the area around quite dangerous… infested with magical creatures and whatnots?"

Merlin shook his head but didn't turn to look at Arthur, "The lands itself are dangerous, yes, but the area around it is now starting to attract people. The reputation of the perilous lands keeps the bandits away, lack of population means that there is plenty of food easily available-even in winters as animals have not been hunted there for ages, the land is pretty fertile and….my mother and best friend seemed to accommodate quite easily."

Arthur nodded to the reasons for settlement in the perilous lands, they made sense. The danger was everywhere, just in different forms... Ealdor was safe from animals but hunger and bandits terrorised that land, whereas Perilous lands, though were dangerous had no tax levied on them while the reputation provided a different kind of security.

"Best...friend?" Arthur asked then.

The question was asked in a tone that was uncomprehending but Merlin smiled at the question anyway, "Best- friends more like, I have four of them… I can tell you about two out four, the other two I'll have to 'later', that ok?" Arthur gave a single nod, too distracted by the look of utter happiness and longing on the Witchfinders face to even question about the other two mysterious friends.

"There is…Will, who I've known since I was born, the amount of trouble we've gotten into together have given my mother multiple heart attacks." Merlin chuckles remembering the multiple pranks they had pulled over the village bullies and poor old man Simmon's.

"Then there is Gwaine." Strong affection flowed through the timbre of Merlin's voice at the mention of his next best friend and the Prince did not fail to notice it.

Arthur's grip on the handle of his sword tightened, he was only now considering that Merlin must have a completely another life apart from his life in Camelot… a life that would require Merlin to leave Camelot someday.

Somehow these past few months had made Merlin such an integral part of his- everyone's- life in Camelot that he couldn't imagine their life any other way- any other reality in which Merlin wasn't in Camelot. A reality where Merlin could leave Camelot without having to look back.  
It only hit him now that Merlin might even have a place to 'return' to... this was some reason bothered him.

The past month that Merlin had been detained to bed rest and light duty had been one of the good ones for Arthur- he had gotten to know Merlin better and this game was only a ploy to get Merlin to open up more.  
A person can only get to know so much when they are constantly being interrupted by either Morgana or Gwen and when it's not them two, then it's either Gaius or the King.

Merlin, Arthur realized, had sneaked into Camelot so seamlessly that now it felt like he had always been there.  
The Prince shook himself and focused back on the conversation, wanting to know more about… this other friend, "Gwaine?" Considering Merlin's tone, this friend sounded closer to Merlin than Will. Hell, even Merlin's dimple was on full show... it wasn't rare but it had been a long time since the witchfinder had smiled so.

"Gwaine is… Gwaine. There is no other way to explain him. The man is so impulsive that he can put you to shame, he can probably drink a tavern empty and pick fights with even a rabbit- so yes he is very confrontational and rude if you can call it that. He loves apples, flirting with both women and men - and he has the best hair in Albion- his words, not mine, although they are not untrue." Merlin smiled remembering how proud Gwaine was of his caramel- brown hair and how many girls had lost their virtue to just a single flick.

But everything aside, Merlin also realized that Gwaine was his one friend who had always, without a fail, defended Merlin. Gwaine had loved him- flaws and all and Merlin loved his friend back,  
"He is also loyal to a fault. Stubborn as a mule and has the attention span of a hummingbird but if you are ever in a pickle, Gwaine is your man. "

Arthur stared at Merlin from the corner of his eyes, a bitter feeling went through him although he couldn't point out the reason for it- See, Arthur had never had a friend like Merlin or this… Gwaine, the bitterness was probably nothing but the feeling of loss for something he had never had. Never been allowed to experience.  
His father had banished all thoughts of establishing any form of relationship except that of knighthood with anyone.

"How did you become friends?" Arthur asked next.  
Merlin aimed a cheeky smile at him and answered,

"A tavern fight. Somehow Gwaine, me and another mate of mine –," one of the two Merlin is not mentioning today, Arthur added in his mind as he listened to Merlin continue, "-we managed to pick a fight with the whole tavern." Merlin chuckled at the memory of Gwaine punching an unsuspecting thug in the face- that was what had started the whole fight actually- and then sobered when he remembered the consequences,

"Gwaine got hurt- stabbed, protecting my other mate, but I patched him up and from there on we were inseparable- or even if we did go on our separate ways, we always ended up together. Destiny works in weird ways, as I've learned."

Looking at Merlin's dimpled cheek, the Prince realized he needed to change the topic and veer it away from friendship- although there was one last question he wanted to ask about Merlin's friends.

"Why them? Why are they your best friends?" Merlin turned towards the Prince to answer this question- caught a flash of longing in Arthur's eyes before it disappeared into curiosity again-and hated himself for not being able to voice his other two best friends. Lancelot was one, but Arthur…  
Let's just say, that Arthur was the only one Merlin was willing to wait for another 1000 years- he would go through another millennium just so he could have Arthur in his life. Gwaine, Lancelot and Will were his friends- best friends- but Arthur was his soul mate, his other half.

Merlin stares into the Prince's eyes and spoke,

"They gave me a gift- a gift of acceptance. They loved- love me for who I am and for what I've become. Regardless of what I've done...or probably will do. There were no conditions to our friendship, no limitations to what we would do for each other- I would die for them and they have shown on many occasions that they would do the same."  
Arthur's eyes fall to the ground as he continues to listen to Merlin.

"It didn't matter what we went through or how long we remained apart… our friendship was- _is_ a force to be reckoned with."

The Prince couldn't imagine someone loving him for everything he was, he couldn't imagine having such a close relationship even with his Knights… Guinevere came close but even she hated him when he was angry or too rough in bed- sweet lovemaking was their usual but sometimes…Arthur wanted to let loose all that passion he held locked inside, finally let out all the love he had to give, all the anger, ruthlessness, frustration… everything and still be accepted.

But he couldn't because he knew it would not be well-liked.  
Guinevere loved his noble parts, his sense of justice and his love- softer sides overall… but she detested his Princely attitude, his fiery passion which threatened to burn himself and everything around him.

She didn't like that he had been with multiple females before her and nowadays she didn't like that he didn't have enough time for her, or that he spent more time with Merlin rather than her- it was obvious he would spend more time with Merlin who was his bodyguard rather than Guinevere- who though people knew was Arthur's paramour was also still a serving girl.

He couldn't put her in danger or his father's ire by spending more than required time with her, but she didn't understand that, couldn't.

Arthur was a Prince, will be King one day and he had been trained since birth to not let anyone close enough to betray him. Friendships, his father had taught him, were dangerous... people will see that he was Prince and want it for themselves. Caution had always prevented him from making friends.

The other person who he thought was supposed to love him was his father… who was more his king than his parent and Morgana… well, she had her days of loving him and then hating him. He had never had someone who accepted him completely, fully. Maybe Gaius?

Love, unconditional love was still something foreign to him, perhaps if his mother had been alive... he could've known but he was not so lucky.

Merlin could see that something was bothering Arthur, so he decided to say something he hadn't been meaning to before, "There is one friend though," Arthur kept looking ahead- at anyone but Merlin- trying not to look too interested,

"We were the closest, thick as thieves. We couldn't have been more different from each other but at the same time, he completed me more than anyone else." Merlin paused, 

"He was an utter prat, a complete supercilious pig but no one… _no one_ could compare to him. He got on my nerves, manhandled me almost constantly and insulted me all the time but his love for me was the purest, his heart the most courageous I have ever seen and so so big that it could encompass all of Albion if he chose to."

"He came out as a hard-headed man- not that he wasn't- he definitely was... but he loved so _truly_ , my lord, that the hugeness of his heart would have shocked even Guinevere. He was unselfish in ways that many never are. Nobel."

The warlock laughed and added the last bit almost unconsciously, "Sometimes I find both of you eerily similar."

Arthur- who had been studiously avoiding looking at Merlin whipped his head towards him and stared, but Merlin kept walking with his head looking forward, it was his turn to avoid eye contact now.

"Me?" Arthur's voice was an octave higher, sometimes Merlin forgot how young Arthur was compared to him- well everyone was, but more so Arthur because in the past, Arthur had been three summers elder to Merlin.  
Oh, how the tables have turned.

Merlin 'hmm'd' at Arthur question and said,

"Yes, like you, my lord. It seems I have an affinity for prats." Arthur turned to him, this time affronted and shoved Merlin's shoulder. The warlock just laughed, managing to trip himself, dropping the rabbits to the ground and then balancing himself- all in a second and at once.

Arthur just shook his head and laughed under his breath- how!? He still didn't understand how a man like Merlin could trip, wobble and stumble while walking yet still be so graceful when dancing or duelling. How?

He saw as the Witchfinder bent down to pick up the fallen rabbits-only for Arthur to become alert when an arrow nearly missed Merlin and lodged itself deep in the tree behind the crouched man.  
Merlin noticed the arrow too and shouted just in time for the Prince to 'get down!' as a flurry of 3 arrows followed the first one- at least 3 archers then.

And dammit but Merlin had predicted something would happen during the hunt! He knew these hunts always- ALWAYS- took a turn for the worst.

These were definitely bandits, Merlin thought as three men in mismatched clothing jumped at them whilst multiple archers kept shooting- Merlin cast a quick glance at Arthur and instinctively caught the bow Arthur threw at him. Merlin nodded in understanding, caught the bow out of the air and started shooting his own arrows- it had been decided somewhere in the middle of the chaos that Arthur would defend them both from the bandits close to them with a sword while Merlin would take the archers down.

It was astounding to see how easily they moved around each other. The seamlessness and the comfort with which they worked together resembled that of a well-oiled machine.  
Merlin and Arthur fit together so well that it was almost satisfying to watch them stand and fight together.

Standing side-by-side they dispatched one bandit after the other and soon breathed a sigh of relief when they got rid of the danger. They smiled and nodded at each other only to lose it when they heard a shriek of terror somewhere in the forest.  
This still wasn't over.

Both of them ran to check what the commotion was about and Merlin stopped at a distance and notched his arrow while Arthur went forward and spoke to the bandit. Sword ready to defend.

From this distance, Merlin could see only one bandit- who was holding a girl against the tree, knife to her throat, and no one else.

"Let her go and you leave with your life otherwise you die either by an arrow or a sword, the choice is yours." The bandit shifted his eyes from the girl to Arthur and back, Merlin couldn't see the girl properly but he had a sense of dread climbing up his spine.

Merlin adjusted his grip on the bow and focused at the bandit's back- who apparently was wiser than he looked because it seemed like he was retreating from the girl and turning towards Arthur with his arms raised, looking terrified. Merlin would wait until the man left before lowering his-  
suddenly, out of nowhere an older man lunged from behind the tree and slit the throat of the bandit who had now been completely facing Arthur.

For a second, Merlin froze realizing who the older man was- he _had_ been feeling a lot of magic in the forest and only now did he realize that the reason he was confused between the magic of the forest and the magic of the creature in front of him was because both of them were just as old and strong.

Of course…. about time some drama entered Camelot eh?  
A few meters away, Arthur stepped over the body of the dead bandit and approached the father-daughter duo.

"Are you both alright?" he asked.  
The girl turned away from her father's embrace and face Arthur, lowering her hood she replied,  
"We are now. Thanks to you," she smiled a pretty smile towards Arthur and Merlin made sure to sidle closer to Arthur, he wouldn't put it past the cunning pair to attack then and there and listened as she continued,

"I am Sophia Tir-Mor and this is my father, Aulfric Tir-Mor."

 **-oooo-**

Merlin looked at Arthur cautiously and saw that the Prince was looking cautiously at the female sidhe. Merlin breathed a sigh of relief and let his eyes wander towards the male sidhe- Aulfric who had a definite hard glint in his eyes when he looked at Arthur.

Merlin cleared his throat and said,  
"We should let them be on their way and head back home… your father must be getting worried."  
Arthur nodded his head and started turning towards Merlin when Sophia cleared her throat loudly and with a sickly sweet smile said, "We are nobles, sire. Surely, you could help us?"

The comment made Arthur frown, Merlin noticed. He could feel the subtle magic lacing every word the sidhe spoke, it was compulsion. A branch of magic that was not very popular but only because it required a certain amount of power.

Arthur was still frowning though, confusion seeping into his eyes as he continued looking at the female.  
"There are no more bandits in the area. You,-" Arthur said nodding towards Aulfric, "-made sure of that. Surely, you can continue from here."  
This was good, Arthur was being cautious. Merlin breathed another sigh of relief as Arthur again turned to leave but gritted his teeth as he felt a much stronger compulsion coaxing the Prince,

Arthur didn't move and only stopped when Sophia literally held onto Arthur's sleeve. Aulfric was also sending compulsive waves towards Arthur now.

"Sire, I beg you to not leave us alone in the forest…our home got raided and then just now you saw what happened… we will not survive a day without you, my lord."  
Merlin could already feel the witch using her hypnotic-magic on Arthur… her every touch was meant to ensnare, her every word-a trap.  
A trap for Arthur which though the Prince seemed to valiantly try to ignore, he couldn't. This much magic was too much for anyone.

Arthur stared where Sophia's hand touched his arm and in a daze ordered Merlin to bring the horses. It was time they returned to Camelot.

Sofia sat on Hengreon while Aulfric sat on Thunder- who twitched more than he ever had. Merlin's horse did not like Aulfric's malevolent magic, but the witchfinder calmed the black horse with a tendril of his magic.  
"Sire perhaps could join me too... it is awfully rude of me to steal your horse and cause you discomfort." Merlin heard Sophia aim the sentence at Arthur who just shook his head and smiled,  
"No, my lady. I am perfectly fine down here and as it is... Camelot is not much too far."

Merlin could also feel eyes on him constantly but whether it was Aulfric or Sophia, he didn't know.

Once they reached Camelot, their guests were introduced to the King- who like before asked the noble Tir-Mor's to stay in Camelot for a while. The only people who looked that they didn't like this particular idea were Merlin, Gaius, Morgana and to some extent, even Arthur who seemed to be trying not to frown.  
The Warlock was also aware that it was around this time that Morgana had started gaining her powers as a seer.  
Gaius kept shooting cautious but confident looks at Merlin, he knew that Merlin knew the threat that the Prince was under and will take care of it.

Merlin will try to gauge Arthur's views first… and after that, he would use a more direct approach. He started following the Prince to his chambers while Morris tailed them too- but were interrupted by a sweet voice.

"My lord!" All three of them stopped while Arthur turned towards the sweet voice, "My lord, if I could have a minute of your time." Sophia looked at Merlin and continued, "in seclusion."  
Arthur glanced Merlin and nodded for Merlin to give them privacy.

Merlin saw as Sophia spoke to Arthur, who remained stoic, he saw as Sophia touched him once, twice and then thrice- all the while staring deeply in the Prince's eyes. By the end of their conversation, Arthur was smiling widely and filled with excitement while Merlin frowned at the little harpy. He could smell compulsion on Arthur so strong that it would have shocked him if Arthur's attitude hadn't changed.

Unfortunately, Merlin couldn't do much, yet. He will talk to Arthur first and if that didn't work, he will use a more useful approach.

Once they reached the Prince's chambers, Arthur spoke to Morris,  
"I want you to put Lady Sophia in the chambers next door." Morris bowed and started going out when Merlin stopped him, "No, Morris. Put her in the chambers at the opposite end of the hall." Arthur turned to glare at him while Morris bowed and left- his directions didn't supersede the Prince's but he did have a friendship with Morris which furthered his cause.

"What do you think you are doing, Merlin?" Arthur asked in a low but angry voice and he raised his arms in surrender, "Arthur, the chambers at the end of the hall are more comfortable and warm… she'll be more at peace there- she has been through a lot and that alone guarantees the best chambers."

All anger seemed to seep out of the Prince who nodded before swinging his sharp eyes to Merlin.  
"You… like her too, don't you?" Merlin drew his head back and spluttered in disbelief,  
"No! Wh-what would make you think that? And what do you mean 'like her too', do you like her?!"

The Prince smirked,  
"Don't answer a question with another question Merlin, it's rude... and what I mean is- You rarely care for anyone's comfort but mine... and suddenly you are looking after _her_ comfort too," Arthur came closer and continued, "Trying to make sure that she stays as far away from me as possible, huh?"

Merlin huffed in disbelief. He hardly even found her pretty... but he knew he had to tell Arthur the truth now before he came under the spell's influence, so he ignored Arthur's accusations and said,  
"Don't you think it strange that she knew that you were a Prince without you or me even mentioning it? She called you 'Sire' and 'My Lord' when you wore no identifying accessories."

Arthur huffed and said, "That's because Princes have an air of regality around them, Merlin. You won't understand- nobles are trained to recognize royalty. Also, it could've been you who must've mentioned it."  
Merlin rolled his eyes again and followed Arthur as he moved across the room, stripping his shirt,

"Alright, don't you think it strange that her father slit the throat of the bandit even when he was starting to back down?"

Arthur pulled a newer shirt over his head and came closer to Merlin, who started on the laces while the Prince looked at him with a straight face,  
"The bandits threatened his daughter, Merlin… father would probably do the same for Morgana." Merlin winced internally and tried to ignore how true that statement was, then tried for the last time,  
"Arthur… there is something strange about them- didn't you see the ethereal staffs that both of them carry? If anything could scream magic- those staffs would."

Arthur paused on his way to the screen and turned to look at Merlin again, this time a sympathetic look on his face,  
"Merlin… those are just family heirlooms, not magical. Not everything that looks pretty is magical, you know." Then Arthur smirked and continued,  
"If that were so, then Sophia would be magical too. Because, she is pretty- don't deny it, you think so too."

Arthur couldn't have known how true that statement was, and it only lead to irritate Merlin more and Arthur saw it.  
The Prince took a deep breath and continued,  
"Look, I promise to be careful but I do think she is pretty….and I want to spend some time with her- and that is why I've decided to show her around Camelot." Arthur smiled and walked past Merlin and towards the door.

Merlin gritted his teeth and said, "And what about Guinevere? Are you so callous so as to hurt her for a-,"  
"Guinevere and I have a sort of... agreement. She understands that though we both like each other a lot… I will have to inevitably marry a noble. And maybe…. Sophia is that noble. Or maybe not, who knows?"

Arthur came close to Merlin and continued, "She has asked me to take her around Camelot-,"  
"Arthur!-," Merlin tried to interrupt but Arthur continued without letting him speak.  
"And I will take her but I also promise to be careful. For your sake… since you won't be there." The Prince finished pointedly.

"What do you mean?...No. Absolutely not." Merlin finally understood what Arthur meant, the Prince wanted to go on a tour with a _creature_ who would kill him without a single problem. Alone.  
Nope. Not happening.

 **-oooo-**

The Prince went on the bloody tour with Sophia. Without Merlin.

On being asked by the King where the Prince was, Merlin didn't lie. Call him a tattletale but he had to stop this before it got out of hand, if Arthur won't listen to him then he would surely listen to his father, the King.

But Merlin was met with disappointment when the king just laughed and nodded while saying,

"Well, can't say it's not good to see that Arthur is not too attached with that maid of his, she is a pretty thing but still a peasant. Maybe a bit of noble blood will encourage Arthur to... _familiarise_ with people of his own status." Uther then patted Merlin on the back, making the warlock stiffen with the sudden physical contact and asked after Merlin's health after the snake incident, to which Merlin replied satisfactorily and left the council chambers as soon as possible.

Notes:

The second part of this chapter is coming soon!


	10. CH-10 Hunts are never a good idea!-Part2

Hunts are never a good idea! Part-2

Chapter Text

Merlin glanced at Arthur cautiously and shook his head when he saw that the Prince was already making googly eyes at the female sidhe, rolling his eyes he then chanced a look at Aulfric who had a decidedly hard calculating glint in his eyes when he was looking at Arthur.

Merlin cleared his throat and called the Prince by his disguised name that they used whenever they were out for hunt without proper guards,  
"Arion, we should let them be on their way and head back… home. Your father must be getting worried."

Arthur whipped his lips away from Sophia's hand- finally realizing that he had been holding the hand for longer than necessary- he turned his head towards the Witchfinder and nodded once resolutely, letting Sophia's hand go completely.

Arthur didn't move his eyes from Merlin while moving away from the area, looking a bit distracted and only stopped when Sophia literally held onto his sleeve.

"Sire, I beg you to not leave us alone in the forest…our residence was raided and we have been followed since by the people you just saved us from. I fear, your grace, that we will not survive a day without you."

Merlin rolled his eyes and could already feel the sidhe using her siren magic on Arthur… her every touch was meant to ensnare, her every word-a trap.  
A trap for Arthur which seemed to work pretty well as the Prince turned and ordered Merlin to bring the horses forward.

After assuring the sidhe disguised as nobels that they would be given refuge at Camelot, Arthur helped Sofia sit on Hengreon while Aulfric sat on Thunder… Arthur looked like he wanted to get up there with Sophia but Merlin reminded him,  
"Arthur, it won't sit well with the other lords as well as your father."  
Seeing reason, Arthur seemed to shake himself and nod reluctantly and led the way to Camelot on foot.

On the way, Arthur and Sophia kept chatting happily, while Merlin gritted his teeth from irritation just looking at the scene. Why did Arthur have to be so gullible when faced with women?

Once they reached Camelot, their guests were introduced to the King- who like before asked the noble Tir-Mor's to stay in Camelot for as long as they wished. The only people who looked like they didn't like this particular idea were Merlin, Gaius and Morgana.

Once dismissed by the King, Merlin followed Arthur back to his chambers while Morris tailed them too and once inside the doors the Prince turned to the servant,

"I want you to put Lady Sophia in the chambers next door." Morris bowed and started going out when Arthur stopped the servant again,

"No, Morris, in hindsight put her in the chambers at the opposite end of the hall." Arthur still looked hesitant so turned a questioning glance at him,  
"Which room do you think would be best for Lady Sophia, Merlin?"  
Merlin tamped down the urge to roll his eyes and just replied with a glare to which Arthur just smirked.

Merlin shook his head and turned to Morris,  
"Put the Lady's luggage in the room across the hall, they are more comfortable than the one's next door."  
Morris hurriedly bowed and left before the Prince changed his mind again.

"Are there no rooms closer to the Royal corridor?" Arthur asked in a hopeful voice and Merlin breathed out in exasperation,  
"Arthur, the chambers at the end of the hall are more comfortable and warm… she'll be more at peace there- she has been through a lot and that alone guarantees the best chambers."

All doubt seemed to seep out of the Prince who nodded before swinging his sharp eyes back to Merlin and seemed to scrutinize the blue-eyed warlock.

"You… like her too, don't you?" Merlin drew his head back and blinked in surprise,  
"Whatever gave you that idea, sire?"

The Prince smirked, "You are looking after her comfort, caring more for her already than for any other maid at the court" Arthur came closer and continued, "That along with trying to make sure that she stays as far away from me as possible…" The prince raised a single mocking eyebrow.

Merlin scoffed and shook his head, the Prince couldn't be more far off, surely this had to be the height of projection.  
He had to tell Arthur the truth now before the spell's influence reached new limits, he took a deep breath and breached the topic of his supposed 'attraction',  
"Don't you think it's a bit strange that she knew that you were a Prince without you or me even mentioning it? She called you 'Sire' and 'My Lord' when you wore no identifying accessories? No sigils?"

Arthur huffed and said,  
"That's because Princes have an air of regality around them, Merlin. You won't understand- nobles are trained to recognize royalty." Merlin had to bite his tongue at this explanation, an image of Ambrosia and the weight of a phantom crown seemed to rest on his head for a second.  
 _'Right, recognize royalty my arse.'_

He followed Arthur as he moved across the room, stripping his shirt, and continued  
"Alright, don't you think it's strange that her father slit the throat of the bandit even when he was starting to back down?"

Arthur pulled a newer shirt over his head and came closer to Merlin, who started to work on the laces without prompting while the Prince looked at him with a straight face, amusement glinting in his sky-blue eyes.

"The bandits threatened his daughter, Merlin… my father would probably do the same for Morgana." Merlin tried to ignore how true that statement was and tried for the last time,

"Arthur… there is something strange about them- didn't you see the ethereal staffs that both of them carry? If anything could scream magic- those staffs would."

Arthur paused on his way to the screen and turned to look at Merlin again, this time a sympathetic look on his face,  
"Merlin… those are just family heirlooms, not magical." The Prince took a deep breath and continued, "  
Look, I promise to be careful but I do think she is pretty...and I want to spend some time with her. Is that so wrong?"

Merlin gritted his teeth and said,  
"And what about Guinevere? Are you so callous so as to hurt her just for a-"  
" _Guinevere_ and I have an… agreement. She understands that even though we both like each other a lot, I will inevitably have to marry a noble. And maybe… Sophia is that noble."  
Looking at my incredulous expression, Arthur backpedalled,  
"Or maybe not, who knows? I don't, not until I spend some time with her."

The Prince came close enough to Merlin that the witchfinder could see specks of yellow-gold in his eyes and spoke,  
"She has asked me to take her on a picnic-,"  
"Arthur! -," Merlin tried to interrupt with gritted teeth but Arthur continued without letting him speak.  
"-And I will take her but I will also promise to be careful. For your sake since… you won't be there." The Prince finished hesitantly but pointedly.

"What do you me- No! Absolutely not." Merlin finally understood what Arthur meant, the Prince wanted to go on a picnic with this- this creature who could kill him with a single stack from that blasted staff without a single problem. Alone.

Nope. Not happening.

The Prince went on a picnic with Sophia. Alone. Without Merlin.

On being asked by the King where the Prince was, Merlin didn't lie. Call him a tattletale but he had to stop this before it got out of hand, if Arthur won't listen to him then he would surely listen to his own father, the King.

But Merlin was met with disappointment when the king just laughed and nodded while saying,  
"Well, can't say it's not good to see that Arthur is not too attached with that maid of his, she is pretty but still a peasant."

The men around the court laughed while Morgana's face seemed to reflect sheer disgust as the King continued,  
"Maybe a bit of noble blood will encourage Arthur to keep company with people of his own status."

Uther then patted Merlin on the back, making the warlock stiffen with the casual physical contact and asked after Merlin's health after the snake incident, to which Merlin replied satisfactorily and left the council chambers as soon as possible.

He needed to talk to Gaius.

The next morning the Witchfinder made his sullen way out of the Prince's chambers after having angry words with Arthur, who was once again going out with Sophia.

He sighed remembering what had happened as soon as he has entered the Prince's chambers this morning.

 **Flashback:**

Arthur had been standing all dressed, looking out of his favourite window and had turned when he realized that Merlin was standing just behind him.

The Prince had just stared at Merlin for a whole minute before saying anything- that had been the first give away. Arthur always wished Merlin a 'good morning' in his own way- shouting, ranting, throwing things… today he just stared at him.

"Merlin, you sold me out to my father yesterday…after I requested you to lie to him for my sake."

Merlin dropped his eyes to the floor, he knew it had been wrong to tell Uther the real reason of Arthur's absence from the council meeting but he had hoped that the King would disapprove of Arthur's actions. But it had had the opposite effect.

In turn he had just ended up betraying Arthur's tentative trust.

Arthur didn't stop there though, he continued,  
"Is this the kind of working relationship you are aiming for? The one in which you hold no loyalty to me but only to the person that employed you, in this case, my father."  
Merlin raised his eyes from his feet at the statement and tried to say,  
"Arthur-,"  
"It's 'my lord' to you, Merlin… since you have made it clear that this is what you wanted, then this is what you shall get."  
That had hurt but Merlin continued nonetheless.

"My lord, that is not the kind of relationship I am aiming for, at all… I, in fact, want us to be friends-,"  
Arthur scoffed, a bitter laugh escaping him, hurt seeping into his eyes,

"Is this the way you treat your friends? By throwing them to the wolves? You knew my father hates the fact that I dally with women, at all. He hates that I have Guinevere in my life- He has always stressed the dangers of me having bastards and yet you went to him when I decided to go out with Sophia yesterday, knowing full well that he won't let this opportunity go."  
This confused Merlin, Uther had been fine- approving even when Merlin had told him about Sophia… then why did Arthur talk like Uther had banished him?

"My lord…what exactly did the King say?"  
"Oh no, you don't get to ask me any questions Merlin." This angered Merlin a bit- he didn't know why but it did.  
"Really? Because if I remember right, you promised to answer my questions too yesterday. Or have you forgotten about that already?"

Arthur was furious.  
How dare Merlin! How dare he sully that game- a way for him to get to know the witchfinder better- and use it to force Arthur into answering?  
He didn't know why the use of the game in this situation made him feel betrayed but it did.

Perhaps, this hurt had been what his father had tried to save him from… the reason why the King had never allowed his son to make friends.

"Fine." Arthur finally decided, "I will answer your questions but know that this-," He motioned to himself and Merlin, signifying whatever relationship they had, "ends here."  
"What-," Merlin's brows furrowed in confusion as he was cut off by the Prince again,  
"I need someone who I can trust, Merlin. Cleary, you are not that person."

Merlin blinked at the suddenness of the situation, the sharp sting in his heart at Arthur's words made him feel confused and at a loss… what had happened?! What had the King said to Arthur that had made him react in such a way? This was like him being sacked for the Valiant incident (in his past life) all over again.

"The King did not say anything to me," Arthur answered as if he had not just delivered a blow to Merlin's psyche,  
"But he did say something to the Tir-Mors. The King has asked Sophia and her father to leave in two days as 'they are a cause of some serious distraction' for his player son. He threatened Sophia with hanging if she even so much as thinks to put a tow out of line."

Arthur paused and walked towards Merlin,  
"I was lucky to find Sophia when I did, she was sobbing out in the corridor, telling her father what the King had said to her. It is the only testament of the affection she feels for me that she is willing to put her life on the line just to spend some time with me."

By the end of Arthur's answer, Merlin's mouth was hanging open. This was…. yes it was bad but he was still confused.  
Uther had seemed encouraging yesterday, yet these words… sounded more threatening rather than accepting. And didn't Uther say yesterday in front of the whole court that the Tir-Mor's were welcome to stay for as long as they liked- then why would he go back on his word and ask them to leave in two days, it didn't make any sense.

This smelled of conspiracy.

"You've got your answer." Arthur said in the strained silence of the room, "Now leave."  
"You can't sack me, Ar-my lord. Only the King can."  
"That's true, but I am not dismissing you from being Camelot's Witchfinder, I am however capable enough of relieving you from your duties regarding me."

Merlin's face didn't change, he couldn't let it. He was feeling too many emotions together to actually stick to a single one and thus he opted on remaining blank, as always.  
"You can't be without some sort of protection, my lord, it's dangerous."

"I won't be without protection, just without you." Just then a knock sounded on the door and in came Sir Leon.

"Ah, Leon, you're here. I was just telling Merlin here that I won't be needing him anymore as I have you. Right, Merlin?" The witchfinder moved his gaze from an apologetic looking Leon and back to Arthur who looked at him with the same blankness that Merlin knew he mirrored, with only a hint of vindication in his eyes.

The warlock gritted his teeth and ground out,  
"Right, sire. It seems you have thought about this quite…thoroughly." Merlin questioned Arthur with his eyes but there was no answer in return, only coldness.

It was this 'Arthur' that Merlin had always feared, the one he got nightmares about in his previous life, this look had been aimed at him very rarely but it had been what had stopped Merlin from confessing about his magic, lest Arthur looks at him with such frigid coldness.

He found that he was still scared of this 'Arthur'. He could move heavens and command dragons… yet he was scared of losing Arthur's favour.

Leon, hoping to put an end to the tension that had permeated the room tried to distract Merlin by passing on a message,  
"Merlin, I remember hearing that the King was asking for you, perhaps you shouldn't keep him waiting?"

But obviously, that had been the wrong this to say as Leon noticed Arthur's eyes become even harder as he looked at Merlin, with just as tight voice the Prince said, "Yes Merlin, you shouldn't keep your real master waiting."

Merlin just gritted his teeth, bowed his head and left the room as quickly as he could. A millennium and a half and still only Arthur could rile him so tightly, bring out the worst in him, make him feel angry and exasperated and so, so very frustrated.  
So human.

Merlin knew he was far from a normal mortal person- not just because of his inability to die but also because over the years he had muted his emotions- things like anger, frustration… hurt were something Merlin had not felt all that strongly after three or so centuries when he realized that while the world moves on, he remains stuck and that instilled a sense of aloofness in him that was unparalleled.

In Camelot, especially around Arthur, he was… overwhelmed with the emotions he felt.

Merlin walked out of the Prince's chambers, slowly at first and then broke into a run soon thereafter.  
He climbed the stairs that led to one of the highest balconies in Camelot, hoping that some air would help keep his magic- who had already sensed it's master's emotional turmoil- at bay.

The wind whipped past him as he walked further on the balcony and looked down, making sure to maintain his balance as there was nothing stopping him from teetering over the edge, no railing, no boundary.

This specific balcony reminded him so much of Ambrosia that it made a sudden bout of homesickness go through him, it felt like forever since he had seen Ambrosia even though it had just been a few months.

And though he kept on top of all his duties and matters related to his Kingdom with a charmed mirror- which helped him communicate with his father and his advisors during council meetings… it just wasn't the same.  
Dawn peaked past some clouds, some people went about putting up stalls and knights had already started with their daily routine of warming up and the fresh air helped clear up Merlin's mind too.

Today Arthur questioned his loyalty, he was accused of being Uther's pet and that too all because somehow Arthur had concluded through Merlin's actions that the witchfinder didn't respect him somehow, didn't find him capable- Arthur hadn't said it in so many words but Merlin had always read in between the lines with the Prince.

Although, that was only half of the reason why he had come here…. He knew something fishy was going on. When he had informed Uther of Arthur's sudden attraction to Sophia, the King had been approving… only now from Arthur's words, Uther sounded anything but.

And even so, if he did ask the Tir-Mors to leave then why in two days' time, why not now? It didn't make any sense.  
Merlin just shook his head, maybe he was just reading too much into this- he knew that there was danger so how did it even matter who said what in the bigger picture of things? Then there was the constant feeling of being watched…

Merlin bit his lip and shook his head again and after a few deep breaths, decided to go back into the castle and talk to Gaius only to bump into someone at the bottom of the stairs,

"I apologize, I wasn't watching- Morgana?"

The lady looked up at him with worried eyes and clammily held onto his hands,  
"Merlin, I need to see Arthur but he isn't in his chambers, would you know?" Morgana's voice shook and though on the outside she looked perfect as always there was something almost…frantic in her actions.  
He had known this was inevitable… he knew what was happening to her already which was why he hated the answer he was going to have to give to her.

"He went out with Lady Sophia, my lady" At this Morgana started shaking harder and started saying, whispering,  
"He can't be alone with her, Merlin… she will- I know this might sound crazy but she is dangerous!"  
Merlin released her hands and shook her shoulders gently; the lady was starting to attract attention.

"Morgana." The lady didn't stop her rambling, so Merlin gently shook her shoulder, "Morgana! Let's get you to Gaius's first, alright? I'll make you some chamomile tea."  
Morgana swallowed and looked around before nodding jerkily and following Merlin to the Physician's chambers.

As soon as they entered, Gaius saw Morgana's state and rushed to prepare some tea while he and Morgana sat down, she was still holding his hand and had her face pressed in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back in soothing circles, helping the sobs subside, he hadn't even noticed when she had come closer or even started crying.  
His mind already on the consequences of Morgana's vision.

Gaius comes back with a kettle and pours three cups of tea before sitting down himself and saying,  
"Morgana, my dear, what happened?" The said lady turned towards Gaius and breathed out as if scared of her own words,  
"It was horrible, Gaius. Another dream… I know I sound delirious but… it all just looked so real."

"What did you see?" Merlin whispered as well and Morgana looked at him, finally realizing how incriminating their positions were if someone were to see them and she took her hand out of Merlin's, put some distance between them and composed herself.  
"I saw… the red-haired girl- Sophia- I am sure it was her, sacrificing someone. I don't know who but I know that they are important to me because I felt deep-seated worry."

Merlin nodded and looked at Gaius who was already frowning.  
"Anything else my dear?" the old man asked, Morgana looked unsure for a minute before she said,  
"I… Gaius, I am afraid that it was Arthur she was drowning because I remember her mentioning something about a 'worthy royal sacrifice' and it can't be Uther as only Arthur has any reason to spend unsupervised time with her."

Gaius nodded and all of them seemed deep in thought for a minute, sipping on their tea. Merlin had already known that Arthur's life was in danger, Morgana just confirmed this. He already knew he had to keep an eye on Arthur's movements but unfortunately he couldn't do anything unless the Sidhe did something major, they were nobility after all.

Once all of them had finished their teas and Morgana had calmed down, Gaius noticed the looks Morgana was sending Merlin and conveniently excused himself.

Merlin knew that it was high time that they had a… talk but he didn't know where to start… many words had been exchanged that night-the night when he had been declared a Witchfinder- but also… enough time had passed for them to not resolve this anymore, which Merlin knew was the right thing to do.

"Morgana-,"  
"Merlin-,"  
Both of them started at the same time but came to a halt for the other one, Morgana huffed and started again,  
"I'll go first," making Merlin crack a smile, of course, Morgana would like to go first.

"I shouldn't have said those vile words, Merlin. I'm sorry." Morgana paused looking intensely in Merlin's eyes and continued before he could say anything,

"Look, the announcement took me completely by surprise, you are so… so kind and so loving and in my mind, you are nothing like Uther or even Arthur… and then the knowledge that you were the Witchfinder- it shook me, Merlin. I've always believed in justice and I know that killing innocent sorcerers is not the right way- it was why I couldn't control myself from lashing out."

Morgana took a deep breath and lowered her eyes and voice before asking,  
"But I know that no matter your occupation, you are the good man I think you to be." The oath Morgana had made stops her from clarifying more, but she hopes that Merlin won't ask her 'how she knew him to be a good man' and goes on to ask him,  
"Will you forgive me?"

Merlin smiled slowly but fully. He had expected a simple and formal apology but this was even better. Morgana had hurt him with the words she had said but he was ready to forget them all just so they could move forward from this.

"Apology accepted, Morgana. Always." Morgana smiled brightly but she still looked like she had something to say.  
"Come on, what is it? Speak your mind, I want us to be comfortable around each other once again?" Merlin bends down a bit to catch Morgana's eyes.  
Morgana nodded and boldly came closer,  
"You remember your first feast in Camelot when we…" Merlin was not liking where this conversation was going. At all.

"I like you, Merlin. You are nothing like those misogynists that come asking for my hand and I wanted to know if you like me at all- I can convince Uther. Now that you hold a high enough position, I am sure Uther won't-,"

Merlin interrupted Morgana right there,  
"Morgana, of course, I like you but I am not the right man for you, trust me. You are so-so beautiful, both inside-out and you deserve someone who can love you with _all_ his heart, who is devoted to you and you alone… I could never give you what you want or most importantly deserve."

"You mean you can't give me your whole heart? That's fine with me… just give me a corner, Merlin, and I will be forever happy." Merlin didn't break his eye contact with Morgana when he shook his head and swallowed.  
What did someone even say in these kinds of situations?! If he had been capable… he would have jumped at this opportunity but he couldn't give her what she wanted. Ever.

Merlin had tried a few times in his long life to create life shortly before coming to the realization that he was sterile.  
He lived forever but could not help create life.  
And if he knew something about Morgana, he knew that she had a motherly nature, not having an offspring of her own would eventually make her resent him.

Merlin leant forward and cupped Morgana's cheeks in his hands tenderly before saying,  
"Morgana, I would give you the moon if you only asked… compared to it, my heart is cheap. What I can't give you is stability, a family and all the happiness that comes with it. I can't give you a girl who has your beauty but my clumsiness. I can't give you a boy with my blue eyes and your cunning."

Morgana's eyes widened with part sadness in understanding and part dreaminess at the imagery my words painted.  
"But- but I can give you my unconditional friendship," Merlin paused, unsure, "if you'll have it."  
For a second Merlin thought he had ruined it, again when he saw hurt flash across her eyes but then a second later a smile -defeated one- but a smile nonetheless bloomed on Morgana's face and she nodded.

"Not many have ever turned me down, you are perhaps the first and only one- I am glad that you were so direct and honest with me, it means a lot that you don't try to coddle me like the rest in this castle. Whoever you love would be very lucky, Merlin…. As for me, I will accept your friendship, if that is all I can get." 

Merlin beamed until Morgana continued,  
"For now."  
With that she held onto Merlin's wrists and quickly pecked him on the mouth, leaving him stunned.

They jumped apart when they heard a cough.  
Merlin turned to find Gwen at the doorway smiling at them, when they both focused her attention on her she said with a knowing smile,  
"The King requests both of your presences in the Great hall."  
Merlin nodded and hurried out of the room as if he was being chased by bulls and he was sure he could hear the girls giggling on the way.

When they entered the Hall, all eyes turned towards them.  
Merlin swept his eyes across the room and saw Arthur standing in front of the King with Sophia beside him. Aulfric, Gaius, Leon and some other trusted knights if the realm were also in attendance. It seemed that Arthur had finally come back from his picnic.

The King turned his eyes directly at him and asked,  
"What is the meaning of this, Merlin? What has gotten into my son?"  
Merlin came forward and stood beside Arthur, peering at the Prince whilst also saying, "Pardon me, my lord. I am not aware of the situation."

The King looked at Arthur angrily for a second before stating,  
"My son has decided to marry Sophia Tir-mor after only a day of deliberation. Apparently, they are in… love." Uther spat the word 'love' much like he spat the word 'magic'.  
Merlin heard Gwen gasp from somewhere in the room but he was focused solely on Arthur and a smug looking Sophia.

Merlin looked at the King and said in an assured tone,  
"Sire, give them another day. Arthur will come to his senses and if he doesn't I will take care of it."  
Uther looked unsure but looking at Merlin's confidence, he nodded and dismissed a spluttering Arthur while Sophia kept glaring daggers at him.

That night Merlin decided to pay a visit to the Tir-Mor's. Coincidentally, it was the exact moment that Sophia had brought Arthur to her chambers to probably elope into the night and sacrifice him.  
They raised their staffs but Merlin raised his hands in mock surrender and said,  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You both are in Camelot, kidnapping her Prince and threatening her Witchfinder. You won't be able to utter a spell before an army of guards come to arrest you."

Sophia looked at her father, still unsure, but Aulfric didn't lower his staff.  
"Let us go in peace and we will not kill you."

Merlin stamped down the urge to snort and stepped forward, then in a monotone voice he said,  
"Let Prince Arthur go and I will not kill you. We are both aware of how weak your soul is in mortal bodies, don't we? And even if you do sacrifice Arthur, the Sidhe will never accept the both of you."

Aulfric looked shocked,  
"Who are you? And how do you know of the Sidhe? No mortal has ever seen them, leave alone know their ways."  
Merlin shook his head, "Who I am doesn't matter, only that you leave Camelot in peace and never return. Live your mortal lives to the full, together with your daughter and with some modicum of happiness."

Sophia looked like she was about to budge but just as it looked like Merlin was able to talk some sense into her, the castle bell started to toll, indicating that the Prince was missing.

Malevolence entered her eyes again, an ugly expression on her face whilst Arthur just stood in the corner, eyes the colour of blood red. Sophia turned to her father and nodded,

Aulfric smiled wickedly and sent a blast at Merlin through his staff which the warlock deflected easily- there wasn't much room to dodge in the chambers hence he had to use his magic. Both of them looked shocked at what Merlin had done, which led to him rolling his eyes.  
"Last chance. I won't ask-,"  
"You are the Prince of Enchanters." Merlin's eyebrows rose up to his forehead. The Prince of what now?  
This was certainly a new one.

"Your name among the Sidhe- Emrys, Prince of Enchanters, among many others. Even amongst our species, you are respected but more importantly… you are feared."  
For a second no one moved… Merlin's eyes had widened at his druidic name, hence confirming the exiled sidhe's words.

Over the years he had held close relations with the Sidhe, even visited their Kingdom once or twice, in fact as the only magical ecosystem that survives the tests of time, Avalon was strictly under Merlin's own protection in the future.

It was then with the confirmation of his identity that the pandemonium started- jets of light flashed from the staffs that the Tir-Mor's held, aimed at Merlin- which he deflected well enough only to have them coming at him incessantly.  
He wanted to go on offence but couldn't attack without harming Arthur who was standing just beside Sophia.

He multitasked by trying to push Arthur to safety with his magic while defending himself from powerful attacks and then when he was sure his Prince won't get hurt he formed a shield around himself that bounced the attacks off of it and back at the attackers- it was a neat trick, it saved his energy and the opponents usually didn't expect it.

And when the magic went back bouncing towards the Sidhe, the expected happened at least with one of them- the beam that had gone straight for Aulfric met its target whereas something completely unexpected happened when Sophia was going to get hit.

Arthur, like the noble git he is, jumped in front of her and took the brunt of his magic- Merlin winced, fully expecting Arthur to fly off his feet as Aulfric had….but that didn't happen…that didn't happen at all. Merlin's mouth dropped open with its own accord as for the first time in his millennium-long life-he was stumped beyond words and action.

Merlin's magic didn't effect Arthur at all- not even a scratch or even a hair out of place, in fact, his magic seemed to… almost recognize Arthur, what with curling around him protectively and all.

Arthur now looked angry in his daze, with eyes burning red he stormed towards Merlin like an avenging angel and the warlock saw something inexplicable… more inexplicable than his magic having no effect on Arthur.  
His eyes were wider than saucers as he saw his own magic betray him in lieu of Arthur- his impenetrable shield parted as seamlessly as water to let Arthur in and Merlin stood frozen as his shield flickered and died leaving the warlock vulnerable to Sophia's next attack.

A red beam shot from the staff and hit Merlin straight in the chest as he stood staring at Arthur with disbelief and some parts awe. Maybe a bit betrayal too.

The blue-gold orbs closed as the warlock's body crumpled to the ground but he still had the minute strength to mentally shout for Gaius, all the while thinking-  
 _'Fuck, He was going to get drowned, wasn't he?'_  
For what better way to regain immortality than exchanging one immortal who was equally feared, powerful and with royal blood to boot.

Arthur woke up feeling excessive groggy, confused and winced at the headache that was forming as he felt someone tapping on his cheek continuously.  
He batted the hands away from his face and opened his eyes to see Gaius peering at him with a concerned look. He swallowed and asked,  
"Gaius? What happened?"

Relief spread across the physician's features while Arthur propped himself on the cot.  
"What- am I doing here?" Gaius answered.  
He explained how the Prince had been enchanted and owed his continued existence to the witchfinder who had been right about the Tir-Mor's. Again.

After hearing the gist of the whole story Arthur shot up from the bed and hurried to get his sword with Gaius following him,  
"Arthur, these are magical people, dangerous… especially with Merlin incapacitated- I don't think it's wise to go-  
"And leave Merlin to his fate, Gaius? No. I am going. If what you say is true, then he saved my life while unknowingly offering his own- I have to at least try to get him back."

The physician looked unsure but also the worry for his ward shone through his features and won in the end.  
A minute later Gaius nodded and said supportively,  
"I will cover for you in front of your father."

Arthur nodded and thanked the old physician before quickly mounting Thunder and racing towards the lake of Avalon.

Arthur pushed Thunder to his limits and as jealous as he was to admit it, the Witchfinder's horse was probably the fastest in all of Camelot, perhaps even in all of land. No matter how much load the horse carried, it always seemed to be the fastest.  
Although, he still loved Hengreon best but in this situation, needs must.

He stopped as soon as he reached the lake that was supposed to house Avalon and looked for the father-daughter duo of kidnapped and came to a grinding halt when he spotted them.

Aulfric was repeatedly chanting something whereas Sophia was holding Merlin down into the water.

Arthur hastily took out one of his daggers and threw it with blinding precision, lodging it in Aulfric's skull, finally stopping the incantation.  
He took out another dagger and this time aimed it at Sophia, she screamed as it lodged itself in an arm that was trying to keep Merlin down.

She quickly got hold of her staff and aimed a jet of white fire towards him which Arthur quickly dodged, not waiting to see the blasted tree at his right he let 3 more daggers fly consecutively- one of them she blasted away from herself, but couldn't prevent the next two aimed for her chest and sternum.

For being powerful magical creatures they were surprisingly easy to kill. The thought left Arthur cold as he rushed into the water to pull Merlin out. 

The Prince pumped the witchfinders chest in efforts of saving his life and kept at it until Merlin finally coughed up a bucketload of water. He waited whilst running soothing circles on the witchfinder's back until finally all that water was out of Merlin's system and he laid down on the grassy ground, panting.

Merlin seemed to calm down after a few minutes when Arthur decided to ask,  
"What happened exactly?"

Merlin stared at the Prince for a moment before asking sardonically,  
"Are you going to believe me this time or are you still under the misconception that I am trying to cockblock you?"

Arthur's lips pursed as his cheeks dusted with pink, both at embarrassment for not being able to identify magic himself and because of the witchfinder's crass words.

"I… apologize for not seeing it sooner but also you betrayed my trust by going to my father instead of just keeping it in like you were supposed to. Now Gwen hates me, Morgana hates me for hurting Gwen, Father thinks I am too easily swayed and Gaius probably thinks me irresponsible for putting his beloved nephew's life on line."

Merlin snorted, "I did come to you but you just kept on ignoring all my warnings. At the end of the day Arthur, I can't help someone who doesn't want to be helped. You brushed off everything I said about them being magic- forgetting that I and not you are the expert on all things magical." 

He sighed and continued,

"You spoke about trust… well, Arthur, you didn't trust my word when I said something I knew to be true then why should I trust you? Did it ever occur to you that perhaps Sophia made up all those threats she said your father issued the Tir-Mor's? Because I am sure Uther was all for you 'dallying with someone of your own class' for a change."

Arthur opened his mouth to answer that but didn't have anything to say to that so he shrugged guiltily, kept silent and let Merlin speak his part.  
"That wasn't even the worst- the first opportunity you got, you replaced me with Leon while also accusing me of being a mindless dog for your father when all I have done until now is protect your ungrateful arse. Where was your favourite guard when you were _following_ Sophia to sacrifice yourself? Speaking of it now… where is he now?"

Arthur tried to defend his friend, "Leon is-,"  
"-incompetent when it comes to your skill in evasion and you know it. He probably doesn't even know you are missing right now."  
Arthur nodded grudgingly at that while trying to crush the sense of pride that rose at the backhanded compliment from Merlin.

They remained silent for a good minute before Merlin shivered, the chill from wet clothes settling in.  
"Come on, let's head back. I brought Thunder and I know you keep an extra tunic in that side bag."  
Merlin nodded and followed the Prince back to his horse and laughed when Thunder neighed happily at seeing him.

He petted his horse for a second before taking out the extra shirt from his saddlebag and ducking behind a tree.  
He whipped off his shirt and wrenched it free of water- he thought he heard a gasp from behind him but that could have just been Thunder- and then quickly changed into his dry tunic, his trousers will have to wait.

He turned and headed towards his horse and Arthur- who was looking at the ground with untold concentration.

"Shall we?" Arthur looked up startled at the question and stuttered out a,  
"Uh, yes."  
Quickly they mounted the horse- Arthur taking the reins with Merlin's hand on his waist for balance and headed back towards Camelot, a little wet but not too much worse for wear overall.


	11. CH-11 Shovel Talks, Jealousies & Dragons

IT WAS SUGGESTED TO ME TO LEAVE A RECAP OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, I WILL BE RECAPPING THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS.

\- Merlin and Arthur go on a hunt and play a medieval version of '20 questions', Arthur suggests it in order to get to know Merlin better. Merlin agrees reluctantly.

-They come across bandits threatening two people- Arthur and Merlin fight off most off them- and they save the two people who turn out to be Sophia and Aulfric Tir-Mor.

-Sophia and Aulfric follow Merlin and Arthur back to Camelot where the King welcomes them to stay in Camelot as long as they want.

-After this the story follows the canon - until it is time to take the Royal blood to sacrifice, this is where Morgana dreams that Sohia was going to sacrifice the 'most powerful Royal'.

-Merlin fights Aulfric and Sophia- and he is winning until Arthur goes through Merlin's shield seamlessly, and Merlin who is shock that his Magic does not affect Arthur- is vulnerable to the attack of Sophia, which leaves him unconscious.

\- During their fight, the Tir-Mor's realise that Merlin is Emrys- after feeling his power- and Emrys is hailed as the 'Prince of Enchanters' by the Sidhe.

-Emrys is technically worth More than royal blood, so they take Merlin hostage instead of Arthur.

\- Arthur wakes up to Gaius, who tells him what really happened.

-Arthur takes Thunder, at break neck speed, he rides to save Merlin. (Awww)

-He puts his knife throwing skills to use to kill Aulfric and Sophia.

-He pulls Merlin out of the water and saves him from drowning.

-They head back to Camelot. (BuT not before seeing something on Merlin's back that which makes Arthur gasp, while Merlin is changing his clothing.)

-Arthur does not apologise for the way he acted whilst Sophia was here. He remembers most of what happened but DOES NOT REMEMBER Merlin using Magic as by then he was completely under the Sidhe's thrall.

Chapter Text

 **Shovel Talks, Jealousies and Dragons.**

 **Merlin** sat at the breakfast table in Gaius's chambers, reading over a letter that had just been delivered to him by an owl.

An _owl._

Merlin had shooed the poor animal as soon as he had untied the letter tied to its leg, for both his and the owl's safety.

But all worries about being found out because of an _owl_ were put away as the letter he started reading got more and more worrying by every sentence. The letter stated that his father, Balinor, had broken the enchanted mirror through which they had been conversing for the past few months and hence the letter.

They had been able to fix the shattered mirror and enchant it again but were unable to connect to Merlin, which was understandable as it required his own magical signature to be able to reach him.

Next it stated that his dragons had been acting strange and that Kilgharrah and Balinor both thought that it would be better if Merlin came and had a look at was making them act out.

What worried Merlin about this part of the letter was the doubt he was facing. He had known that his dragons were old enough to be without him and that the presence of both Kilgharrah and Balinor would be enough for their growth.

But now he was left to wonder.

Was his decision a right one? Was he repeating a mistake already made by him in the past with Aithusa? His Dragon's well-being worried him and he had to force himself not to teleport straight away.

But then again what could he do even if he was there, he had almost next to no knowledge regarding Dragons that wasn't gained by Kilgharrah himself or the few texts on them that Gaius owned.

The last part of the letter stated that his mother wanted him home for a visit too. That part left him confused. His mother loved him, he knew that, but he also knew that she would never call him back unless she had something to say something of import. The examples in the past proved that theory.

The first time she had arrived in Camelot in _the Past_ was when Kanen was threatening Ealdor and the second time was when she almost died due to Nimueh taking her life instead of his after the Questing beast accident.

This letter made a few things clear.

The most immediate of them was that he was needed in Ambrosia.

And the second was that he need to find a healthy balance between his life and destiny in Camelot and his responsibilities in Ambrosia. He could not just put one on hold for the other.

He had thought that Ambrosia was going to be fine without his constant presence and the presence of his Father and Mother to balance out his absence, but now he knew that was not going to be always possible or enough.

He breathed in deeply and with a flick of his hand set the letter on fire, leaving almost no evidence after a second or two and then made his way to the royal wing to request the King's time.

Merlin knocked on the door that he had been advised to knock on in case of emergencies. A second later the door was answered by Uther's manservant.

"You are expected by the King."

Merlin blinked but did not let his bafflement show on his face, nodded and walked past the servant, into the room.

Merlin saw Uther in his usual garb reading over some papers and gestured to the seat opposite him once he noticed Merlin standing there.

After a few minutes of silence Uther finally finished reading the paper in his hands and looked at Merlin.

"Yes, Merlin. I was expecting some news on Arthur's…Tir-Mor situation."

Merlin nodded as if this is exactly what he was here to do.

"Yes, my lord. The Prince… has gotten over his infatuation with the female Tir-mor."

Merlin continued by saying, maintaining his cold façade which he knew Uther appreciated,

"Unfortunately, both the Tir-Mor's had to be dealt with as they were caught using magic to aid their escape from Camelot. Which also explains the sudden… love… the prince felt for Sophia Tir-Mor."

Uther went through several expressions, vindication, satisfaction and understanding warring for a place on his face. He motioned for Merlin to go into a bit more detail and the witchfinder di just that and once Merlin finished recounting his account, Uther nodded and smiled a small smile he always smiled whenever someone pleased him.

"You have been an asset to Camelot, Merlin. Since you have graced us with your presence Camelot's security has never been better, Arthur is protected better than ever and I am told that his recent bouts of maturity are your doing. Gaius also tells me that you have been a great help with his patients- some even prefer you over him, which is a great achievement in itself."

Merlin smiled and tried to seem as if the King's approval was all that he had ever hoped for but low-key shuddered inside. Uther needed to stop smiling, it was giving Merlin the heebie-jeebies.

"I had just hoped to be of the best use to you sire, not that I have done anything much. Gaius is the one who has trained me so whatever I have managed is due to him, your security measures were also already in top form, I just helped the council execute them better."

Uther huffed out a chuckle and said,

"I see that you didn't say anything about Arthur. I thought that you both were getting along well together, almost _very_ well."

Uther smirked, which confused him but before he could question it the King continued,

"Would you tell me what irks Arthur currently. He rarely comes to me- which is how I have trained him to be- but I need him safe and him being at odds with you doesn't help."

Merlin breathed in deeply and thought about his reply,

"The Prince is… angry. Angry, that I am under your employ and command rather than his. I believe he hates the supervision, hates knowing that my loyalty is to the King above all else."

Uther nodded but kept looking at Merlin, a sure sign for him to continue.

"I believe when it comes to choosing between his every action being watched or being somewhat less safe… he tends to choose the latter. Hence his decision to choose Leon as his bodyguard."

Uther stared at Merlin for a while and if Merlin had been a lesser man he would have squirmed but the stare did not bother him.

Finally, Uther spoke,

"What I understand from what you have said is that Arthur does not know that you do not report everything to me. Or the fact that you only come to me when there is a magical threat- sometimes not even then unless I order you to keep me informed. You are telling me that he does not know that you do not even submit reports, like every other knight, noble and even the physician in this kingdom, submits?"

The King of Camelot paused still looking at Merlin with an intelligence that only a man who had eradicated almost all things magical could have before continuing.

"Did you warn the Prince that you suspected the Tir-Mor's could be magical? I know Arthur is arrogant enough to think himself more knowledgeable than you in matters concerning magic."

 _A bit like you then_ , Merlin thought spitefully in his head, whilst nodding on the outside.

"I did, my lord. But I think by then the sorceress had already started enchanting him. For a second he even accused _me_ of being fond of the witch." Merlin huffed out a laugh, remembering Arthur's accusation of liking the female Sidhe.

Uther did not laugh which made Merlin feel that the King was looking for something…

"I am not surprised Arthur would think that. You do tend to gather admirers wherever you go… much like the Royal ward, the lady Morgana."

 _Ah, so that's what this is about._

"It is just an infatuation, my lord. I am sure she will get over it, with time."

"You see, I do not think so, Merlin. As the King, it is my job to know the ins and outs of this kingdom, it is my job as King to know each subject of mine and a duty as a Father to know who Arthur and Morgana set their eyes on, after all it is their age to think of such… things. To make friends and relations outside family."

Before Merlin could respond, Uther continued, " You see, it is because I know Morgana so well, that I know that she does not get infatuated- she loves, she obsesses, she covets but she is above these childish feeling, that's Arthur's job."

 _Oh god. He hoped to god he was not going to get a shovel talk by…_ _ **Uther.**_

"I know Arthur's had a few friends - infatuations if you may- but never have I seen Morgana express an interest in anyone. I just wanted to ask if you felt anything towards the girl who I treat as my daughter."

 _Hinting a bit too hard today aren't you Uther?_

 _What crimes had he committed in his very long life to be subjected to this?_

Merlin cleared his throat and tried to remind himself that he could _not_ magic himself out of this situation.

"My lord, I have not encouraged Morgana with whatever feelings she has towards me. In fact, I have been very clear that I do not think of her that way. She will have my friendship and my support whenever she needs but I cannot afford to invest in a relationship."

 _He was already being stretched in two different directions. Ambrosia and Camelot. He did_ not need another direction right now. Thank you very much.

Uther nodded and clasped his hands in front of him, leaning forward. "I understand that and I admire you for making your intentions clear from the start. Which is why I know I can trust you with her-"

 _Oh, he doesn't like where this is going. How does he land himself in these things?_

"—I love Morgana as if she were my own daughter" _which she is, "_ I was hoping that I won't have to part with her once she gets married, I don't think my heart could handle it after … Ygraine, and with you, I won't have to.

Uther paused and looked into Merlin's eyes, trying to convey how serious he was.

"And that is why I suggest that you both should spend more time together… maybe once you get to know her better you might love her too."

Merlin's eyes were as wide as saucers. He just couldn't… nope. Just no. This escalated way too quickly for him to even follow.

Was Uther.. no it wasn't a question. Uther _is_ suggesting that Merlin should get married to Morgana.

Merlin realises a second late that he said that thought out loud.

"Not immediately, but sometime in the future so that it will keep Morgana still in Camelot and as bonus will also tie a capable Witchfinder- which were rare in itself- to Camelot- permanently." Uther croons, proud at his own horrific matchmaking attempt, never mind the fact that Morgana will kill Uther, King or not, if she ever heard of this.

He had known Uther was a bastard but he had thought that he was not completely heartless when it came to his children. He had apparently thought wrong-Uther was basically bartering Morgana for more power, even if the lady liked him- for the time being- she would hate him forever if he said yes to this stupid proposal, not that he wanted to say yes.

But on the other hand, all Uther was suggesting was that he spend more time with Morgana- which if he thought in long term could be very helpful with Morgana's growing magical powers.

He could take her to the druids while making Uther think as if they were going out for picnics and whatever couple-y things couples did. She could even visit Ambrosia on one of these dates and realise that there is somewhere she can go if she feels trapped. He could also encourage Morgana's relationship with Leon by bringing the man along sometimes, as chaperone.

And it was this that made the decision for Merlin.

"Sire, I can see the sense in what you suggest and I applaud you for caring so much for Morgana. She is an amazing woman and I have told her as much. She has no one she call her own in this world and she is lucky to have you in that aspect."

Uther didn't show it but Merlin could almost feel his protectiveness towards Morgana. Sometimes... sometimes Merlin had this insidious thought that maybe, just maybe, Uther loved Morgana a bit more than he loved Arthur. Merlin couldn't prove it but he thought it anyway.

He pushed the thought out of his mind and continued his talk with Camelot's King.

"But I must ask you to keep our arrangement a secret. If I do decide on spending time Morgana, then I want her to be comfortable and I know she won't be that if she knows that we arranged it."

Uther smiled and said, "It is scary how well you have come to know my children Merlin, in such a short time too."

Merlin just smiled and said,  
"Another thing that I must make clear is that all I will do is spend time with Morgana- it is ,emnot courting, or romantic in any way- is it just two friends spending time with each other. If she falls in love with someone else, I will not stop her. And if I fall in love with and she still likes me, then I can think of courting her."

Uther nodded and raised his hands in front of himself,  
"That is all I ask, Merlin."

Merlin nodded back and then brought out the real reason he was here.

"Sire, I was also wondering if I could take a few days off. My mother has seen some suspicious happenings in our village lately and has asked me to come take a look at them."

Uther turned back serious,  
"Of course, Camelot is not the only place riddled by the disease that is Magic. You must leave as soon as possible and report me your findings."

 _Huh, he had known the excuse would work_ But still it felt nice to confirm it.

Merlin replied to the King, "I will, sire. I hope to return in a week, if the problem is more serious then it will probably take more time- if that is the case then I will be sure to send a letter to Gaius. In my absence he will keep you informed."

Uther nodded and smirkingly said, "Very well then, I wish you all the best on your endeavour and may your _hunt_ be fruitful."

Merlin smiled tightly and left the royal chambers as quick as possible without seeming like he was trying to get away.

Merlin started walking back to Gaius's chambers and he warmly greeted the servants who had already woken up to either serve their masters or clean the Castle on his way.

He stopped to greet Gwen when he saw her and told her about his impending trip home but didn't stay for long as he could almost feel Kilgharrah urging him to hurry through their mental link- which was muted due to the distance.

He got to Gaius's chambers and quietly locked the door. Then he used his magic to put on breakfast, clean the chambers and start the potions that Gaius might need for his patients during his absence, usually the other common ones- like the potions for cold, headaches, sleep, mild pains and the knight's massage and bruise salve.

He knew that Gaius liked to make them himself but… he liked helping his mentor as much as he could and by doing this he was making sure that Gaius had some reprieve during the day, especially since Merlin was going to be gone for at least a week. Gaius was run off his feet on a busy day, this might take some load off.

He also made sure that all this happened in silence as he wanted the old man to get a full night's sleep and it was only dawn yet.

While his magic did all the work he went to his room to pack and write a few letters to let a few people know regarding his short vacation.

It was just a bit of formality that he had to do. He told them in writing that he had been called back to his home for an errand and if everything went smoothly would be back in a week, if not then he will send Gaius a letter, to inform him.

He added a few more lines in Gaius's letter, telling him about the patients he had been treating in the lower town and who needed to be seen to by Gaius in his absence. He also told him to send him a letter if a threat came up- of the magical sort- in Camelot.

To Leon, he informed of his absence for the coming days and recruited him to keep guarding Arthur. He asked him if there was something immediate that needed his attention then Leon needed to write it in a letter and pass it to Gaius, who will see to it that Merlin gets the letter.

To Morgana, he just told her to not to worry about her dreams and that if she had trouble sleeping, she was to meditate and try the tricks Merlin had taught her until she felt calm enough to go back to sleep. These were tricks that Merlin had learnt in 'Calm to the Core' classes in his past, they helped manage anxiety and calm the mind.

He also3 thought about writing a letter to Arthur but didn't have anything pressing to say to the Prince and knew that the Leon will inform him about Merlin's absence.

By the time he was done, his magic had packed his bag, the physician's chambers were squeaky clean and so was the leach tank. The potions were done and cleanly poured into glass bottles, marked with names and purpose.

He left the written letters on the breakfast table, where Gaius was sure to see them.

He then went outside Gaius's chambers and tagged down a young servant, ordering him go into the forest and gather the required herbs for the physician, so that Gaius had all he needed to start the day.

This time around, he had promised himself to take care of the man who had basically brought him up from his teenage years. Had protected him in Camelot, had taught him the healing arts and had also given him the means to handle his magic better.

Merlin then started towards the stables to make the show of leaving on the horse. He greeted Thunder with an apple and attached his bag to the stirrup, got on the horse and rode out of Camelot.

As soon as he was outside Camelot and in a hidden clearing, he got off Thunder and mentally communicated the Pegasi to fly off towards Ambrosia without him.

He watched Thunder safely fly away before apparating without a sound to Ambrosia.

He arrived in his Royal chambers and no sooner had his feet touched the floor, Friggo- the elf- came in with his Royal Garments ready and started efficiently undressing him to help him into his clothes.

It was a sign of Merlin's urgency that he did not try to deny the elf's help.

As soon as he was dressed, the elf handed him his crown- more of a circlet- which he placed upon his head and felt the Dragon motif's of the crown settle just over his ears.

He then exited his chambers and was greeted with a grinning face of Gwaine.

Merlin smiled widely and hugged his old friend for a long minute, but worry must have shown on his face and in the tense way he held his body as Gwaine patted his back soothingly and said, "They are waiting for you in the council chambers, mate."

Merlin nodded and started walking beside Gwaine as two Catha Guards followed them at a safe distance.

"What is this about, Gwaine? Are my Dragons ok? I know they haven't yet learned how to communicate mentally but I know that all of them can speak the human tongue fluently. I know during our last Mirrortalk that Yddraig and Ryojin, had been arguing but that's normal. What went wrong in a few days that it was necessary to call me back to Ambrosia?"

 _Hearing his dragons speak for the first time had been an experience._

 _He remembered hearing a musical voice shout, "Pater!" when he had been speaking with his mother a few weeks before Morgause had dragon-napped his Ryojin. He knew for sure that he had never heard that voice before but an instinctive part of his brain somehow knew-_ _ **knew-**_ _that it was Aithusa that had shouted._

 _Another voice, just as pleasant had joined Aithusa's and the voice asked,_

" _Can you hear us Pater?! Look we are speaking the human tongue."_

 _Merlin had not realized that he was crying tears of happiness until his children had pointed out._

" _Pater! You are leaking." And Merlin hadn't been able to stop the laughter that had bubbled out from him._

 _His Dragons were perhaps the only children he was ever going to have._

 _His mother had patted his shoulder and had left to give him some alone time with his younglings, but not before giving him the most tender smile and saying, "You look like every parent when they hear their child call them mother or father for the first time. I know I cried when you called me 'mama' when you were just 9 months old."_

 _Later, Merlin's mother had made him and his father laugh by recounting the similarities between his childhood and his dragons- expressing that toddlers and young dragons were not_ _that_ _different._

 _He had stayed up all night speaking with Aithusa and Kalinda while Yddraig and Ryojin sat quietly by the females, just listening as they both had yet to speak. He knew that Ryojin's first few words had been his name, "Merlin", when Morgause had taken him away and Yddraig's first word had been Ryojin's name, when he had finally seen the blue dragon safe and sound after his rescue._

 _Since then they had learned how to speak better day by day and now even Ryojin and Yddraig were fluent, as he had judged from many of their mirrortalks._

He came out of his reverie when he heard Gwaine sigh.

"I don't want to make you worry Merlin but 3 days ago, after you last spoke to them… they seemed a bit agitated. I know Balinor spoke to them but they just claimed that their inner vision- the thing that makes Kilgharrah almost omniscient- seemed blinded."

Merlin nodded, a little headache was guaranteed as the vision needed a strong influx of magic and so much magic at once can be overwhelming for such young dragons.

Before he could comment though, Gwaine continued.

"Both Balinor and Kilgharrah thought it was nothing serious as their inner eye is starting the development process and it could have been growth/magical pain."

Merlin was nodding, his mind working out other reasons related to this symptom.

Gwaine breathed in deeply and stopped walking, turning towards Merlin and looking at him seriously. His friend raised his hand and removed a raven curl obstructing Merlin's crown, carefully mapping out Merlin's face.

He then lowered his hand and grasped Merlin's shoulder in reassurance,

"There is more but I suppose it will be better if Balinor tells it to you. I am sure you will be able to figure it out mate." Gwaine patted his shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Merlin smiled but it was a bit strained. He was very worried already and according to Gwaine there was more.

They had been standing outside the council door and when Gwaine removed his hand from the shoulder and turned to face the door, Merlin nodded at the guards as a signal to open the door.

As soon as the door opened, all the people inside went quiet, stood up and kneeled except his Mother and Father, who bowed their head in formality.

Merlin dipped his head back when he reached the head chair and bid everyone to rise.  
No matter how many times he told them it wasn't necessary to kneel or even bow, his own people brushed aside this particular order of his.

He shook his head but smiled when his saw his own happiness reflected back in his people at seeing him back in Ambrosia.

 _Yupp, he definitely needed to balance out his time in Camelot and his duties in Ambrosia. He had genuinely missed Ambrosia._

"Hello council members. It is good to see you all after almost a year. Let's take a seat and then you all can update me about your specific departments."

They all sat down in a circle. His mother and father beside him on each side.

Gwaine, Alice, Alator, Iseldir, Ruadan, Iseldir, Finna, Friggo and Grettir sat around them in an enlarged circle.

He started off with the financial head, which was headed by his mother Hunith and Balinor.

"My Regents, the last time we spoke we discussed a new way of taxation that would replenish Ambrosia's money-which we almost used up for helping people set up houses, trade agreements, food and various other things- but would also not burden the people of this Kingdom. How is the taxation policy coming up?"

Hunith passed Merlin the document she had made which held detailed account management system and Merlin copied and levitated the duplicate of the same document to each council member and kept the original to himself.

His mother then started explaining the document.

"The taxation policy has gone over well with people. The people who earn more- pay more taxes while the people who earn less- pay less. The taxes are coming in on time. Families that have more children to take care of are given benefits- aimed specifically for the betterment of children. Ambrosia is coming back to the amount of gold it had before so many people migrated- it's much better every month."

His mother continued expanding other ways money was coming into the Kingdom while the others readied their report on how they were using that money and what other plans they had for the future.

Merlin nodded his head in satisfaction and so continued the account of every department- not all were as smooth as Hunith's account. Friggo certainly was nervous due to his master's presence but he pulled through.

Grettir had never been sassier than he was today whilst recounting the Kingdom's security- it was his personalised version of welcoming Merlin home.

Crime in Ambrosia was next to none as the Geas did not allow violence and kept special watch on intent but Grettir kept whining about how Merlin's apparition always distorted his security measures.

Gwaine piped up from his seat on the table with a smirk, "Are you seriously telling your King how to enter his own Kingdom now, Grettir?"  
A few around the table laughed at this comment.

Grettir didn't take even a moment to reply, "He should be more concerned about the security of this Kingdom than getting somewhere _quicker_." Even Merlin laughed at this comment as everyone in the chambers knew that it was Merlin magic that held Ambrosia together.

Merlin then moved to Gwaine and Will's department. They decided to change the training regime as it was good to shake things up in that department. Gwaine was surprisingly competent wile coming up with new strategies and workout plans.

Finally, when the council session got over, Merlin along with his parents remained seated whilst everyone – even Gwaine- got up and left. Although, Gwaine did not leave until he had given Merlin another reassuring press on the shoulder and nodded in respect toward both his parents.

When the council doors were closed behind Gwaine, Merlin stood up along with his Mother and Father and hugged them both.

There was something… different about his mother but in the split second between her getting up, hugging him and sitting back down- Merlin couldn't be sure.

His father took his time embracing Merlin. Worry for his dragons and his kingdom being eased somewhat during those hugs.

His mother looked at him with a tired smile and asked,

"Good news or bad news first?"

Merlin blinked.

 _There was good news?_

"Bad news first." Merlin replied and he saw his mother look towards his father and thus so did Merlin.

Balinor breathed in, as if to calm himself and started.

"After you spoke to your dragons the last time, three days ago, an hour later they claimed to be feeling a headache coming on."

His father's eyes moved past Merlin, as if recounting the scene in his mind and Merlin resisted the need to slip into his father's mind.

He _would not_ break his cardinal rule just so sate his curiosity and would respect people's privacy. It was just so difficult to not give into that feeling.

"At first, Kilgharrah and I put it out of our minds as a little headache was not so serious especially for a dragon- a species that sees several possibilities of the past, present and future."

That was true, Kilgharrah always had stated that Merlin was a Migraine among his headaches.  
 _Whatever that meant._

"But a few days later, the headache persisted and Kilgharrah was confused, it has been a long time since he has taken care of young Dragons and there was no one we could consult."

Merlin nodded, urging his father to continue.

"Alice, Iseldir and even Rigga tried to sense what the problem was but it has them as well. We didn't think it would be prudent to call you back from Camelot as it was still just a headache. But then… Kalinda stopped being able to speak. It was as if- as if someone made her mute. Then it happened to Aithusa. Now it is starting to happen to Yddraig and Ryojin as well"

Merlin had stopped breathing. Concern for his dragons pulling him into shock but he resisted and gave into the other feeling he was feeling. Anger. His eyes were blazing at this point. Why had his father waited so long before contacting him? Losing voice suddenly was not a _small matter_. But still he did not interrupt his father. There must have been a good reason. He knew there had to be a good reason for being called so late.

"That only happened a few days ago. It was when Aithusa lost her voice completely that I tried contacting you- when even Ryojin showed signs of losing his voice. Seeing Ryojin unable to speak… or perhaps I think because of it, Yddraig went into a… rage of sorts. A fit, almost. Trying to set fire to everything in sight. Since the only human in the room was myself, it was ok."

Merlin nodded. It was a well kept secret that fire did not affect Dragonlords the same way as it did a normal human. We will get hurt, but not burn completely. It was also the major reason why all dragonlords had died on the run and not on the pyre. They always just seemed to escape.

He still let his eyes scan his father for injuries. His father noticed what he was doing and waved his worries way and continued onwards with the story.

"It was in that fire that the enchanted mirror that allowed us to speak with you broke and I was unable to reach you until now."

Merlin finally stopped pacing and nodded at his father and asked.

"Where are they now?"

His father gave a tired smile and replied,

"In the nest you built for them, with Kilgharrah."

His father must have seen his disbelief- His dragons had never liked staying anywhere but his rooms even though The Nest was perfectly equipped with everything a dragon could need- which is why his father expanded.

"Once they grew in size and were not able to fit themselves in your room anymore, they decided to go to the one place that still held your Dragonlord magical essence. The Nest."

Merlin's heart was breaking into pieces. He had known- _known_ \- that he shouldn't have left them alone for so long. They needed their father, the dragonlord that birthed them. And now look what he had done, they were taking refuge in the only place that they could feel him still.

Merlin closed his eyes and bowed his head. Weariness seeped into his bones.

What was he doing? He was unable to do justice to both his destiny and his dragons like this.

He felt his mother hug him from behind while his father rested a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Merlin. One Dragonlord should have been enough to handle young dragons. What we are missing is Knowledge. Once we have it… I am sure we will be able to solve this."

He nodded his head and without another word left for the Nest.

He would ask his parents about the 'good news' later.

 **ARTHUR**

It was the day after the Tir-Mor's and Arthur was making his way down to the Physician's chamber to see how Merlin was faring.

He knew he should have apologized as soon as Merlin had woken up from almost drowning- for being an absolute… what was that Merlin loved to call him? A Prat.

Arthur barged into the physician's chamber to see Gaius reading something at their usual breakfast table- their's because that is where Gaius, Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen usually broke their fast made by Merlin himself every morning. If they didn't have duties to attend to, that is.

What struck Arthur as strange was that the chambers were cleaner than usual, the breakfast made but still on simmer and Gaius still in his night robes.

"Gaius." He called the physician's name to catch his attention. The old man turned to look at Arthur and bowed once he realised he was in the Prince's presence.

"Sire."

Arthur waved away the formalities and asked,  
"What's that you got there?"

"A letter" came the sardonic reply.

"By whom?"

"Merlin." That made Arthur stop, first in confusion then in shock and as soon as he got over both those feelings he rushed to look into Merlin's room.

"Where is he?" He shouted the question and rushed back into the physician's chambers to get an answer to his question.

Gaius waved the letter and Arthur grabbed it from the air making Gaius's eyebrows rise on his forehead.

"Who gave him a holiday? I don't remember giving him- ah, right, what was my father thinking?"

Arthur read further and only took him another half a second to come up with another question.

"What does he mean, _'It might take more than a week but I am hoping that it doesn't.'_ Why would my father even agree for such a long break? I mean Merlin works for Camelot, shouldn't that mean that he _stays_ in Camelot to do that work?"

Once Arthur reached the end of the letter he reread it. And then saw the tiny script at the end of the page which told Gaius about the other letters.

"There are other letters? Who are they addressed to?"

Arthur saw the letters that Gaius had found and saw the letters addressed to Leon and Morgana- when he didn't see his, he turned to Gaius and asked,

"Right, give it to me, then. "

Gaius's baffled eyebrow rose even higher on his forehead as he questioned,

"Give you what, sire?" In a tone Gaius said that gave away his bafflement.

Arthur made an impatient noise as he made grabby motions with his hand,

"My letter. Obviously, Merlin gave it to you to give it to me specifically, that's why it is not here."

Gaius shook his head and said,

"I am sorry sire, Merlin left before I woke up and the only letters, I saw were the ones on the table addressed to Morgana, Leon and I."

Arthur's stared at Gaius as if by staring at the old man alone he could determine the truth- and it must have worked as a minute later Arthur's shoulders drooped.

Why would Merlin leave a goodbye letter for Morgana and Leon? He understood Gaius's letter- he was a father figure to both Merlin and Arthur… but why the other two?

Merlin was _His_ bodyguard, _his_ friend, _his_ spar partner, _his_ protector.

The Witchfinder spent most of his time bickering with him.

Then why write a letter to… To _Morgana_ and not Arthur? It made no sense at all – but, wait a minute.

Technically… he never apologized to Merlin yesterday, so considering that Merlin was still mad at Arthur while writing these letters, Merlin would say the things he wanted to say to the person placed closest to Arthur- which would mean... Leon. Right? That's what girls did when mad.

And since Leon was employed by Arthur… and the letter was indirectly addressed to Arthur, then that made that letter... Arthur's. Indirectly.

He picked up the letter addressed to Leon and showed it to Gaius.

"I will pass this on to Leon. He must be waiting for me in my chambers."

Gaius, still sleepy as it was still quite early nodded his head in acquiesce and asked Arthur to direct Morgana to his chambers.

He replied with a nod and left the physician.

He found an alcove closest to the physician's quarters and ripped open the letter addressed to Leon in neat handwriting.

 _Sir Leon,_

 _I am afraid that you will have to continue to serve as the Prince's bodyguard for a week or so as I have been called back home to deal with a situation forthwith._  
 _I suspect that the situation is of the magical kind and I am expecting some delays although if everything works out then I hope to be back with the weeks' time._

 _The Witchfinder._  
 _M.E.A_

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

There was absolutely no mention of Arthur in any way except Merlin asking Leon to fill in as a substitute for the Witchfinder in protecting the _Prince._

Arthur crushed the letter in his fist and walked to his room, when he saw Leon there, he let him know in a cold tone,

"Merlin has taken a few days off to deal with something of magical nature in his village. You are to substitute for him till he returns."

He heard more than saw Leon swallow before hearing,

"How long is Merlin supposed to be away, sire?"

Arthur didn't even turn to address the question, finding the act of looking out the window more calming.

"A week or more."

Just then there was another knock on the door and Morris entered with a breakfast plate laden with food.

He dismissed Leon until afternoon when he knew he will be leaving his chambers for the council meeting and then later training but until then he had to look at papers and reports that had accumulated over the past week while he had been procrastinating.

But he paused on his way to the table and asked Morris once Leon had left,

"Morris, how did you know to bring me breakfast?"  
Morris, who had been making his bed and paused to look at the Prince to answer him,

"My lord, I am in the stables every morning from dawn to brush down Hengreon and Llamrei, I met Merlin when he was about to leave on Thunder. It was then that he told me I was to resume full duties for a week or so."

Arthur waited for Morris to leave before moving away from the window and over to the fireplace where he made an attempt at straightening the crushed letter to re-read it one more time before throwing it into the fire. He didn't know why he was angry, just that he was.

He doesn't know what possessed him to do that- to burn a letter that wasn't even his. Recently though, he had noticed that he did things that hardly made sense to him anymore and somehow they were all connected to just one man.

Merlin

A deep rooted feeling kept clawing at Arthur. Kept saying that Merlin's place was by his side, the same voice that told him that Merlin was _his_. Always had been.

Something that sounded much like Arthur himself but just a bit darker, more jaded, something... _more_

Notes:

So, how was it? Any thoughts.

Literally the only thing that made me write this chapter were the comments I received on it- be it critiquing or complementing my work. So, please continue doing that, you have no idea how much it helps.  
It is possible that I have overlapped some ideas from the previous book. If you see something like that- please lemme know. I wrote the first book 2 years ago so it is very much possible.

Also, please lemme know if you spot any typos!


End file.
